Tensión Sexual en su máxima expresión
by Mr. Deizilla
Summary: Porque, asumámoslo, Tori y Jade tienen suficiente de ello, como para quemar la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

Así que... hmm.. algo pasó. Me abdujeron un par de seres extraterrestres, que bueno... me ofrecieron un par de mujerzue... como sea... sí...

Traduje con muuucho amor esta historia que me encanta (no por el smut -carbón, lemon, snusnus, fric frac, mete-saca, como le llamen- bajo la autorización de la siempre sensual y asombrosa y sensual y asombrosa, ¿dije sensual? **Aigerim Lehane** { www. fanfiction u/ 2794247 /Aigerim-Lehane} así que, sin más preámbulos, este es el primero de dieciséis capítulos que subiré según los reviews que reciba.. [siempre digo lo mismo ._. bueno XD ]

* * *

"Beck, ¡Mi hermano!"

El adolescente bronceado chocó el puño de André, sonriendo un poco.

"Hola André, ¿cómo te va?"

El chico de piel oscura se quejó un poco, yendo al grano.

"Creo que ya sabes. Exámenes finales, amigo. Incluso en la escuela más genial de Los Ángeles, aún es una mierda." André se quejó, abriendo camino a la mesa de siempre, con Beck siguiéndolo.

"Uf, ni empieces," respondió el atractivo chico, moviendo la cabeza. "Y para empeorar las cosas, el señor Harrison nos dio nuevas materias justo antes de la semana de exámenes. ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!"

"Harrison... Escritura, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, guiones de cine y televisión", Beck se quejó, dejándose caer en el banco. "Comenzamos recién a estudiar los tropos de la televisión, ya es un tema que me está volviendo loco, y ni siquiera hemos visto la mitad de ellos."

"¿Tropos?" André preguntó, confundido.

"Sí, ya sabes, las formas habituales cómo el guion avanza y cómo se desarrollan los personajes", respondió Beck, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Hemos visto algunos de ellos hoy. Es decir, es muy interesante, pero ¿no deberíamos haberlos revisado al comienzo del semestre?"

"Lo siento, hermano", dijo el músico con simpatía, golpeando el hombro de Beck ligeramente. "Ahora dime acerca de esas cosas, tropos, ¿son buenos?" él movió sus cejas al canadiense sugerentemente.

"Estás a punto de preguntarme algo pervertido, ¿no es así?" dijo sin pelos en la lengua, al adolescente bronceado. André se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de culpa por la forma en que su mente adolescente trabajó. Beck tomó aliento, recordando la materia que terminó de estudiar. "En realidad...", comenzó, con el ceño fruncido, concentrado, "hubo un momento en que llegamos a la Beligerante Tensión Sexual. Lo cual, casualmente, es la cosa que no entiendo."

"Oh, dime, dime," André saltó ligeramente en su asiento, sonriendo. Beck simplemente puso los ojos ante las payasadas de su amigo. Las hormonas controlaban por completo al músico de piel oscura, que era conocido por ser un adolescente pervertido.

"No hay mucho que decir. Bueno, tú sabes, en la televisión por lo general hay un par de personajes que parecen odiarse, pero todos los fanáticos desean que se junten, emparejen, de todos modos. No, espera, esa no es la descripción correcta. Um... Bueno, vamos a ver, por lo general hay una chica dulce, y un tipo rudo con todo el estereotipo de 'alto-misterioso-guapo', y están constantemente en la yugular del otro, intentando matarse, pero acaban deseándose entre sí. Eso es Beligerante Tensión Sexual". Beck terminó, su cara mostrando que todavía dudaba de que estuviera bien.

"Como... ¿Damon y Elena?" André preguntó, y Beck se quejó.

"Exacto, aunque todavía no puedo superar el hecho de que ves esa serie para chicas."

"No es para chicas, ¡es ruda, sangrienta y asombrosa!" André exclamó, defendiendo su programa de televisión por milésima vez y renovando un debate que tenían hace dos años.

"Juego de Tronos es ruda y sangrienta, Vampire Diaries es para chicas," Beck comentó con calma.

"¿Estás acosando a André de nuevo? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que te detengas?", una voz sensualmente rasposa lo regañó con burla, y Beck volvió ligeramente la cabeza, sonriendo a la recién llegada.

Tori vino desde más atrás, mostrando su famosa sonrisa y sentándose junto a un André de mal humor. "Así que," comenzó ella, levantando una ceja. "¿Qué hay de malo con The Vampire Diaries?"

"Déjame ver. ¿Además de los agujeros de la trama, personajes aburridos y mala actuación? No, no hay nada malo" Beck bromeó de nuevo, sonriendo. Tenían este debate desde hace un tiempo, haciendo que su grupo se dividiera en dos: los que adoraban The Vampire Diaries, y los que lo odiaban. Para ser honestos, era él y Jade contra todos los demás, pero mientras que él sólo se burló de los demás, sobre todo de los chicos, por ver el show, Jade era bastante viciosa al respecto.

Bueno, Jade siempre era viciosa con todo, así que no era completamente una sorpresa.

Tal vez romper con ella era la decisión correcta después de todo.

"Bien, primero que todo - los personajes se desarrollan a lo largo de la historia, y qué, has visto… ¿los primero cuatro episodios de la serie? Todo el mundo sabe que tienes que sobrevivir a la primera temporada del show y sólo entonces que va a mejorar. En segundo lugar, no hay agujeros en la trama, sólo tienes que ver el siguiente episodio y los guionistas irán explicando todo, y en tercer lugar...", Tori vaciló un poco allí, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "...Bien, a veces las actuaciones son vergonzosas, pero en otras ocasiones es francamente impresionante. Es decir, ¿Nina Dobrev? Puedes diferenciar fácilmente si se trata de Katherine o Elena, en la pantalla."

"Una aficionada como tú, alabaría tales habilidades pobres de actuación."

Ah, hablando de la reina de Roma… Jade apareció cizañera, en toda su gloria.

Beck suspiró mientras tomaba atención en la apariencia de Jade, oscuro y peligroso como siempre. Corsé negro con líneas rojas, pantalones oscuros ajustados, botas y una chaqueta de cuero. Su maquillaje difuminado hacía que sus tormentosos ojos azules se destacaran aún más en su piel de porcelana pálida, y el pintalabios de marrón oscuro hizo que sus labios sean aún más atractivo.

Él negó con la cabeza ligeramente, regañándose a sí mismo. Se separaron hace más de cuatro meses, por mutuo acuerdo. Él sabía que ya no tenía sentimientos amorosos por ella, la quería mucho, pero no está y nunca más estará enamorado de ella. Pero todavía era un adolescente, y Jade... Jade era una muchacha que volvía locas las hormonas de cualquier persona.

Beck quitó sus ojos de Jade, con ganas de distraerse, y su mirada se posó en Tori quien frunció el ceño al ver inmediatamente a la gótica. Él se rió entre dientes un poco. Esas dos cada día empeoraban aún más, en sus peleas y discusiones, que ocurrían cada vez que se quedaban juntas en la misma habitación, lo cual sucedía mucho, ya que tenían los mismos amigos.

El adolescente bronceado contempló a la medio Latina como su rostro se tornó más enojado sin razón. Por supuesto, ella y Jade no se agradaban una a la otra, pero ¿era realmente necesario alterarse así? Las fosas nasales de Tori se dilataron un poco mientras disparó una mirada hacia Jade, todo su cuerpo se tensó, mientras que Jade se quedó allí, sonriendo.

"No soy una aficionada" la chica morena dijo a través de los dientes.

"Claro", le replicó de vuelta su enemiga, desinteresadamente.

La cara de Tori tomó una impresión de aire satisfecho mientras que parecía haber recordado algo.

"Una aficionada como yo, no le ganaría en conseguir todos los papeles en esta escuela, a una tan _experimentada_ actriz como tú, digo." se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia y batiéndole las pestañas a Jade.

Beck vio un flash asesino atravesar los ojos de Jade. También había algo más, algo familiar, pero no podía saber qué era, ya que se había esfumado en un segundo.

"¿Que acabas de decir?" la chica de pelo negro le gruñó a Tori, quien siguió sonriendo inocentemente.

"Oh Jade, lo siento," ella burlonamente se puso la mano en el pecho, con falsa simpatía en la cara. "No fue mi intención. Lo que quería decir era 'yo soy mejor que tú, y tú estás celosa'."

Beck se limitó a suspirar, mientras que André miró entre las chicas y luego metió la mano en la comida para evitar ser involucrado en la pelea. Esto era de lo que él estaba hablando. Tori es valiente, y Jade es áspera, lo que resultaba en catástrofes diarias en su mesa.

Jade miró a los ojos de Tori, luego su visión cayó hasta la mano que todavía estaba en su pecho. Sin embargo, parecía estar atrapada en ello durante un momento más de lo necesario.

Beck parpadeó. Estaba imaginando cosas ahora. Seguramente Jade no tenía interés en mirar el pecho de Tori.

"Cuidado, Vega. Tú no quieres saber si te ves mejor calva", Jade amenazó, sus ojos ahora en los de Tori.

"Oh, como tú siempre te acercas a mí con otra de tus amenazas vacías" disparó de vuelta con arrogancia la Latina.

"Para ser una persona que nunca cierra la ventana de su dormitorio, eres muy confiada", se encogió de Jade.

Los ojos de Tori se abrieron un poco.

"¿Cómo lo sa…? ¡Eres una acosadora!" Exclamó en tono acusador.

"Y tú eres una niña ingenua que cree que no soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con ella," gruñó Jade.

Tori se puso de pie, enfrentando a Jade, ambas chicas tensas de rabia.

"Um, ¿sabes que mi padre es un policía?"

"Oh Dios, por favor dime que no me acabas de amenazar con tu papá. Y ya que estamos en ello," la chica de cabello negro se acercó a la mitad Latina, "hay _toneladas_ de maneras en que puedo hacerte sufrir sin que sea un delito ", su voz se convirtió en un susurro ronco.

Beck frunció el ceño. Eso no estaba bien.

Ese era el tono sexual de Jade.

Por otra parte, él nunca se vio amenazado por Jade, no de una manera seria por lo menos. ¿Tal vez eso también era su tono amenazante? Jade sentía un montón de placer al torturar a alguien.

Como fuera, el ligero escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Tori, le hizo fruncir el ceño aún más.

¿Ella tenía miedo de Jade? ¿O estaba ella...?

No. Esto no puede ser verdad.

"¡Oh, vamos, chicas!" André intervino al rescate. "¿Podemos comer en un ambiente tranquilo? ¿Pueden ser geniales? ¿Sólo una vez? ¿Sólo por esta vez? ¿Sólo ser geniales? ¿Sólo una vez?"

Las chicas parecían sorprendidas por el estallido de André, y, gruñendo sus disculpas y se sentaron una al lado de la otra, mirándose por última vez antes de comer.

Beck también miró a su amigo, un poco sorprendido. André realmente debió estar cansado de toda la tensión.

La tensión.

Los ojos de Beck se agrandaron mientras repite las palabras del Sr. Harrison en su cabeza.

 _"Hay una pareja, por lo general una dulce pero enojona chica, enamorada secretamente con alguien opuesto a ella, con el que no son capaces de admitir sus sentimientos."_

Pero eso era la televisión, y esta era la vida real. ¿Verdad?

El chico moreno estudió a su ex novia con cuidado y la encontró viendo a la medio Latina. Se fijó en la forma en que Tori consumía su yogur, envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la cuchara y lentamente sacándolo de su boca, lamiendo un poco para conseguir más del lácteo, y Beck volvió a parpadear. No podía ser.

Las pupilas de Jade se dilataron rápidamente mientras observaba a Tori, su propia mano apretando su burrito como ella inconscientemente se lamió los labios.

Esa era la mirada que le dio a _él_ a veces, cuando empezaron a salir, y significaba una cosa y sólo una cosa. Ella estaba a punto de saltar a sus huesos cada vez que ella tiene esa mirada.

Movió sus ojos, sorprendido de que Tori se percató que Jade la miraba. Beck esperaba que la reconociera, de alguna manera, pero todo lo que hacía era observarla de vuelta, haciendo que Jade a regañadientes desviara su mirada y destruyera su burrito.

Y mientras Beck pensó que también volvería a su comida, ella continuó mirando a la chica peligrosa. Su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras observaba a Jade lamiendo sus dedos, sus ojos chocolate se ampliaron ante la visión, sacando su lengua para humedecer sus labios.

Beck no era un experto en expresiones de Tori, pero estaba bastante seguro de que podía decodificar esta en particular.

Y gritaba lujuria.

Se deseaban una a la otra.

Beck se frotó la frente ligeramente, todavía un poco sorprendido.

Por lo menos ahora finalmente entendió el concepto de BTS.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Gatos? ¿alguien me trae a Bruno? ¿Reviews? ¿ño?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, lo siento, anteriormente no hice los descargos de responsabilidad. Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y respuestas en general.

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece, es idea orginal de **Aigerim Lehane** y los escenarios y personajes son propiedad de **Dan Schneider y cia.**

PD: León cobarde, u rock

* * *

Este día no podía ser peor.

Como cualquier otro día, desde que Tori Maldita Vega se unió a Hollywood Arts, mi vida ha sido un verdadero infierno.

Ella estaba en todas partes últimamente. Invadiendo mí espacio, mis clases, mi tiempo, mis amigos, y mis pensamientos.

Siempre pienso en formas de dañarla. Odio a esta chica, tanto que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¿acaso no es tierno?

Maldita Vega.

Y a ella le crecieron bolas, también. Nuestro año final había sido bueno para ella, supongo, y las recientes agallas de Tori se metían cada vez más en mis asuntos, sin miedo.

Yo ya estaba aceptando este desafío, de todas formas, porque estaba aburriéndome de todos por aquí. Y chico, ella sí que era un reto.

Desde el primer día, estaba aterrorizada de mí, y eso no le impidió ser la única que podría ponerse a mi nivel.

Claro, yo digo un montón de cosas acerca de la chica, pero seamos sinceros: ella es muy talentosa. Es amable, es divertida, y en general es una digna competidora.

Por no hablar de que ella estaba caliente como el infierno.

Ah mierda. Aquí voy de nuevo.

Verás, en los últimos meses más o menos, entre molestarme y volverme loca, Vega también me puso bastante caliente e inquieta por su cuerpo esbelto.

Ahí está, lo admití.

¿Estás feliz ahora, Dr. Rosenberg? No más negación de mis sentimientos o lo que fuera que blasfemaba en nuestras sesiones semanales.

Sí, tengo un psiquiatra. Pero no es el punto ahora.

El mayor problema aquí es Vega y mi repentino deseo de presionarla a la pared y follarla hasta que vea las estrellas.

Detente allí. Sé que admití desearla, pero que podría estar yendo demasiado lejos. No es que yo llegue a actuar por eso.

De todas formas, ella aún despierta los demonios que viven en mí, ya sabes. Con su sonrisa perfecta, perfecta vida pequeña y perfecta... bueno, todo. No me gusta este tipo de chicas. Tratando de complacer a todo el mundo que les rodea, de estar a la altura de las ridículas expectativas de todo el mundo. Little Miss Sunshine, una chica modelo para todo el mundo. Uf.

Excepto que ella no es tan inocente. La chica tiene un lado medio vicioso, y ese lado salvaje se manifiesta de vez en cuando. Es decir, ¿atacar a _Cat_ , de todas las personas? Ni siquiera yo soy de ese calibre. La veo, a la verdadera, escondida debajo de esa fachada de chica perfecta. La veo en sus cejas arqueadas mientras estudia a Robbie después de que él se avergüenza a sí mismo. La veo en su mirada fría, cuando un idiota intenta acercarse a ella en la escuela. La veo en su ceño fruncido cuando ella me mira.

Ella tiene esa mirada reservada especial para Jade, y me gusta un poco eso.

Mira, yo estoy loca. Pero ella también lo está.

Y mientras ella estaba dispuesta a matar, me golpeó en el lugar más bajo que existe, recordándome una vez más que es ella quien tiene las mejores partes de las obras de la escuela últimamente, y tenía toda la razón.

Tori Vega era una perra enferma y retorcida, y me gusta que sea así.

Al parecer, también le gusta a Beck, ya que acabo de atraparlo mirándole con la boca abierta.

"¿Ves algo que te gusta, Beckett?" Le pregunté suavemente, levantando una ceja perforada. Él me devolvió la mirada, la misma mirada con un poco de asombro en su rostro.

"¿Qué te importa? Él puede mirar todo lo que quiera", Vega disparó.

"No me importa si tiene una erección por ti, entonces", le escupí, enfadándome de nuevo. Solo ella sabía qué botones presionar.

Me preguntaba si sabía qué botones apretar en la cama...

Detén esto ahora, Jadelyn.

Tori parecía bastante sorprendida por mi rudeza, al igual que todos los demás en la mesa.

"Eres repugnante", ella dijo en voz baja, después de un rato, estrechándome sus ojos.

"Apuesto a que amas eso", solté sin controlarme. Mierda. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?

"¡¿Q-qué?!" Vega tartamudeó, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Sabes qué?, lo que sea. No tengo que sentarme aquí y soportarte", Me alcé, agarrando mi bolso y caminando hacia el edificio de la escuela. Una vez dentro, me abofeteé a mí misma, con fuerza.

Maldita hija de puta.

¿Que demonios fue eso? Era como si no pudiera controlarme a su alrededor.

Bueno, en realidad no podía. Siempre fue huir o joder, matar o besar lo que hay entre nosotras, y supongo que es lo que elegimos todo el tiempo.

Además, Vega me despreciaba. Y yo realmente la despreciaba, con una parte de querer cogerla hasta los sesos.

Eran momentos como este que me hubiera gustado que nunca se presentara en la escuela, así no estaría tan confundida y jodida todo el tiempo.

La campana me sacó de mis pensamientos depresivos, pero cuando me di cuenta de que la clase me estaba esperando, gemí miserablemente.

Sikowitz, quien parecía un poco insistente en emparejarnos a mí y a Vega, demasiado, para un hombre viejo.

Jodidamente maravilloso.

* * *

No sé qué bicho picó el trasero de Jade, pero probablemente era alguno desagradable.

¿Qué fue ese comentario acerca de mis gustos?

No era asunto de ella de todos modos.

Pero no me importaría si lo fuera...

¡No, Tori! ¡Compórtate!

Estupendo. Ahora estaba, otra vez, hablando conmigo misma. Discutiendo, me gusta más.

Verán, yo tengo un gran debate interno, que venía ocurriendo desde los últimos meses. Y por supuesto que giraba en torno a Jade West.

Puede que esté... o no esté... loca por ella.

Ya. Lo dije.

Pero ella todavía me enfurece extremadamente.

Estoy tan enojado con ella todo el tiempo. Ella es tan impertinente, perverso y amenazante.

Y hermosa.

Oh Maldita sea, Tori.

No importa de todos modos. Sí, me gustaría explorar mi recientemente descubierta, sexualidad con ella en el armario del conserje. Sí, admito que ella es bonita y caliente y divertida de una manera medio sarcástica. Pero ella me odia con una pasión ardiente, y no tengo más remedio que odiarla de vuelta.

Excepto, claro, que no puedo. Nunca he odiado a nadie. Es una palabra y una emoción muy fuerte, y no la tomo a la ligera.

Digamos que me enoja demasiado, y dejémoslo así.

Quiero borrar esa molesta y atractiva sonrisa de su cara, y no me importa si lo hago con el puño o los labios.

Es más probable que optaría por la segunda.

Uf, Tori, ¿podrías ser más pervertida?

Pero en mi defensa, no es culpa mía. ¿ _Conoces_ _a_ Jade? Ella es sexo con piernas. Con toda su imagen dominatrix, y esos labios carnosos, la forma en que ella se lamió los dedos en el almuerzo... Oh, esa lengua rosa... Las cosas que dejaría que esa lengua le hiciera a mi cuerpo...

Oh, Dios mío, estoy teniendo pensamientos eróticos sobre Jade en un pasillo de la escuela.

Apreté los dientes.

Sin duda es su culpa. Estúpida Jade y su estúpida lengua sexy.

El timbre me sorprendió, y di un salto, juntando mis pensamientos. ¿Qué clase tenía ahora?

Oh, claro. Sikowitz.

Espero que no tenga otra ridículamente homosexual asignación para mí y Jade. Él parecía estar empecinado en hacer eso recientemente.

* * *

"Tori, Jade, qué agradable de vuestra parte el, finalmente, honrarnos con vuestra presencia."

Los némesis se miraron entre sí, peleando entre ellas en la entrada de la clase, ya que ambas llegaban tarde.

"¿Qué es lo que les tomó tanto tiempo para llegar a mi clase?" Sikowitz prosiguió, su ceja ligeramente levantada mientras les miraba.

"¿Te importa? ¿Vas a dejarnos pasar o no?" Jade exigió, dándole a Tori una última mirada de disgusto. "Estar parada junto a _esto_ , no está en mi lista de pasatiempos favoritos."

"Touché, Jade," comentó Tori de vuelta, moviéndose fuera del camino y caminar hasta su lugar habitual. "Tal vez deberías volver cuando crezcas, la secundaria resulta ser un poco demasiado madura para ti en este momento."

Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Jade el no saltar sobre Tori y comenzar a jalarle el pelo.

Entre otras cosas.

"Jade", Sikowitz habló a modo de advertencia, mientras se preparaba para reanudar la clase. "Por favor, tomen asiento y permítanme continuar con mi lección."

"Lo que sea," la belleza peligrosa resopló, dejándose caer en su asiento, mirando amenazadoramente a Tori. La media Latina se volvió para darle una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño aún más profundo.

"Tori, no provoques a Jade", el calvo la reprendió como a un niño, y Jade se burló en voz alta de la morena.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" la cantante preguntó, entrecerrándole los ojos a la chica.

"¡Suficiente!" exclamó Sikowitz. "Ustedes no están autorizadas a hablar en mi clase hasta que suene el timbre. Tuve suficiente con ustedes dos," miró entre las chicas que continuaron observándose la una a la otra. "Durante los últimos dos meses, su actitud se ha estado yendo de las manos. Contrólense a sí mismas, o de lo contrario," les dio una última mirada severa para advertirles. Tori se sonrojó ligeramente y murmuró que lo sentía, mientras que Jade simplemente rodó los ojos y se quedó mirando la pared.

"Bien, ahora," el maestro regresó al escenario, mirando alrededor de la sala de clase. "Hoy voy a enseñarles una lección sobre subtexto. ¡Jade, Tori, en el escenario!"

Jade se quejó en voz alta. Por supuesto que lo haría. ¿Las emparejaba o algo?

Tori también dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de protesta, y su rostro adoptó una expresión suplicante.

"Pero Sikowitz, yo..."

"¡Nah-uh! Vas a hablar sólo cuando yo te diga, y no hablarás tú, lo hará tu personaje. ¡Ahora, al escenario!"

Ambas chicas obedecieron, viéndose cuán incómodo era estar allí, lanzándose dagas con sus ojos.

"¡Ahora, denme una escena!"

"Armario del conserje", declaró una voz tranquila, y todo el mundo, incluyendo Jade y Tori, observó al propietario de la misma, con curiosidad. Beck se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

"¿Qué? Ustedes dos pasan una cantidad razonable de tiempo allí", señaló, para gran consternación de las chicas y deleite de Sikowitz.

"Excelente, ¡armario de conserje! ¡Ahora la situación!"

"Amantes", André llamó, mirando tanto a las niñas con perversión.

"En sus sueños, Harris, y no, no quiero saber que ya está pasando allí", declaró fríamente Jade, lanzando una mirada aguda a Tori, quien se la regresó.

"En realidad, se trata de una idea bastante buena, pero lo haremos de otra manera, ¿está bien? Vamos a utilizar uno de los famosos y más populares tropos de televisión para el ejercicio. Tori," le hizo un gesto a la chica, "va a ser una típica muchacha delicada y femenina, que ya eres," hizo caso omiso de la mirada ofendida en la cara de la chica," y Jade será la chica mala. Como esta es la clase de subtexto, lo haremos con odio y amor. ¡Sí, perfecto! Tori y Jade, tiene que mostrarnos el odio, pero demuéstrenos que, en realidad, lo único que sus personajes sienten es que se aman".

Tori observó al profesor, mortificada. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Tenían que hacerlo? Bueno, si ella no quería reprobar el semestre, tenía que intentarlo, pero ¿tenía que actuar una escena de amor con _Jade_ de todas las personas en la sala?

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Jade, incrédula.

Sikowitz paró de beber de su coco.

"Sí, lo hago, madame, ahora por favor, ¡a escena!"

"Um... ¿alguna petición especial?" Tori se rindió débilmente. El maestro calvo no dio casi ninguna indicación para poder trabajar.

"No sé, hagan un poco de drama sobrenatural, a los adolescentes parecen gustarles hoy en día" les indicó con la mano.

La chica de pelo negro blanqueó los ojos antes de enfrentarse a Tori. Por un momento, sus ojos eran como siempre, lleno de asco y desinterés. Entonces ella parpadeó, y estaban enojada y herida al mismo tiempo.

Jade era buena, pensó Tori. Jade era muy buena.

"Así que, déjame adivinar," Jade comenzó dando vueltas cerca de Tori, ya en personaje. "Su juguete te envió a matarme."

Eh. Esa era una situación interesante. Muy bien, dos podrían jugar ese juego.

"¿Tú crees, honestamente, que lo haría en una escuela secundaria, llena de gente? Además, no es mi juguete y lo sabes," ella comentó, moviéndose alrededor de Jade, observándola con atención.

"No paras de cogértelo" Jade se encogió de hombros, y toda la clase soltó un jadeo impresionados por ella, al usar un improperio en clase. Sikowitz no parecía importarle, por lo que la dejó seguir.

"No es asunto tuyo con quien yo quiera dormir" Tori dijo a través de sus dientes apretados. Enfócate, Tori. Es una escena. No es real. Se supone que debes estar enamorada del personaje de Jade, no muestres tu odio por Jade.

"Ah, pero deseas que lo sea, ¿verdad?" La cara de Tori se torció en estado de shock, ya que eran los pensamientos exactos que tuvo unos momentos antes. ¿Cómo Jade hizo eso?

"Parece que te atrapé, princesita," por supuesto que Jade se dio cuenta de su desliz. Bueno, al menos ella pensó que era sólo por la escena.

"Así que supongo que esperas que actúe toda nerviosa porque estás implicando que te deseo, eh," Tori respondió con calma, cubriendo su estado de shock. Ahora era el momento de Jade para verse sorprendida.

"Bueno, mira quién consiguió un nuevo par de bolas."

"Tal vez me estoy volviendo más como tú. ¿No es lo que querías? ¿Que fuera igual que tú? Desde que me convertí, es todo lo que querías para mí, que comenzara a alimentarme de las personas."

"Tú no sabes lo que realmente quiero."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas. Me quieres."

Algo brilló en los ojos de Jade entonces, pero Tori no logró atraparlo antes de que se esfumara.

"Eso es tan típico de ti, princesa. Tú piensas que todo el mundo te quiere, ¿no? humanos, vampiros, lobos, incluso esa puta bruja. Piensas que están haciendo lo imposible para complacerte, y tienes razón, pero, "Jade se acercaba a la morena, mirando hacia abajo, con los ojos parpadeando desde sus orbes chocolate hasta los labios y viceversa, "no soy como ellos".

"No, no lo eres," dijo Tori, lamiendo lentamente los labios y mirando los ojos de Jade que se oscurecían aún más. "Y no estoy pidiendo que lo seas."

"Deja de hacer eso," Jade susurró, sus ojos cayendo completamente en los labios de Tori. "Dejar de asumir que voy a hacer lo que sea, si es _que tú lo deseas_."

"No asumo nada, y no te pido nada en este momento" Tori susurró a su vez, en el mismo tono. "Todo lo que te pido es que seas real, porque eres la única que ha sido honesta conmigo todo el tiempo. Y estoy harta de la gente que me miente sólo porque piensan que no puedo manejar la verdad. "

"Bueno, obviamente no puedes, ya que estás un poquito muerta" sonrió Jade.

"Tú eres quien me convirtió."

"Por accidente."

"Nada de lo que haces es por accidente."

Mientras que estaban charlando, se acercaban la una a la otra, sus labios separados por milímetros.

"¿No eres tú quien dijo que soy la vampiresa más impulsiva que alguna vez has conocido?" preguntó Jade, sonriendo.

"Incluso calculando tu impulsividad," Tori la observó, y se mostró con una expresión realizada. "Planeaste todo", dijo ella, rindiéndose. "Tú _querías_ _convertirme_ , querías que estrellara ese coche, y que estuviera cerca de... Oh Dios," terminó ella, temblando.

"Sugiero que te retractes" Jade le gruñó.

"¿Por qué? Ya me mataste, ¿qué más puedes hacer?"

"Nunca te maté, ¡porque nunca quise que llegaras a ser esto!" Jade gritó, con rabia, haciendo que Tori diera un paso atrás.

"Nunca quise eso para ti," la chica de pelo negro declaró, más tranquila. "Se suponía que vivirías la vida que querías, se suponía que serías madre y luego abuela, y después se suponía que morirías tranquila ¡ _a tu modo!_ " Ella levantó su voz de nuevo, mientras avanzaba hacia Tori, agarrando su brazo y tironeando de ella contra su pecho. "Nunca quise que murieras, Tori," sus ojos buscaron los de chocolate, y Tori tragó saliva, con emoción repentina que no era propia de su personaje. "Quería que vivieras, experimentaras la vida y tuvieras todo lo que siempre quisiste. Eso es lo que quería," la voz de Jade cayó a un susurro otra vez. "Quiero volver el tiempo atrás y salvarte, porque eso es lo que hago cada noche en mis sueños."

Toda la clase se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, completamente absortos en la escena, pero Tori ni siquiera prestó atención a eso. Todo lo que podía hacer era concentrarse en la mirada suave de Jade.

No sabía dónde llevar la escena, porque había alcanzado su punto más alto. Así que hizo lo que su personaje hubiera hecho.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia arriba y reclamó la boca de Jade con la suya, besándola suavemente pero con firmeza y sintió que Jade le respondió en forma casi instantánea.

Descendieron de su pequeño mundo por los aplausos del público. Se separaron, y se apresuraron a poner un poco de distancia entre ellas.

"¡Increíble trabajo, chicas!" exclamó Sikowitz. "Y bien pensado al agregar el giro de Beligerante Tensión Sexual, ¡bien jugado!"

"Sumar ¿qué?" Jade quebró su personaje volviendo a sí misma ahora.

"La Beligerante Tensión Sexual que existe entre dos polos opuestos," una voz serena habló de nuevo, y todos se volvieron a mirar a Beck. "Hay una chica dulce y otro personaje totalmente opuesto, que actúan como si no se soportaran porque tienen miedo de admitir que tienen una atracción mutua, por lo que en lugar de llevarlo a la cama, lo terminan en constantes peleas y disputas".

La clase se quedó en silencio, sumando dos más dos, y luego mirando a Tori y Jade, conmocionados.

Tal cuestión no era difícil de asociarles paralelamente. Pero no para Tori.

"Muy bien, lo hemos añadido a la escena, ¿pero por qué está todo el mundo mirándonos de esa manera?"

Jade se dio una palmada en la frente.

"Está bien, en primer lugar - ¿eres realmente tan tonta? Y tú," Se volvió hacia el chico moreno que sonrió con complicidad. "Si piensas que quiero a Vega, estás enfermo."

"¡¿Espera, qué?!" Tori finalmente se encontró y se sonrojó con ferocidad. "Yo no, - ella no está- no estamos,- yo..."

"Uf, jódanse," Jade irrumpió fuera del escenario, cogiendo sus cosas mientras huía de la clase. Tori se quedó allí de pie, con la clase mirándola fijamente.

"No puedo creer que me di cuenta tan tarde. Son tan obvias", una chica de la parte de atrás comentó de repente, y el resto murmuró de acuerdo.

"Está bien, ¡eso es todo!" La media Latina agarró su bolso y corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes le dio una mirada desagradable a Beck. "Muchas gracias", lanzó hacia su amigo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

"Me lo agradecerás más tarde", dijo el canadiense, sonriendo, completamente imperturbable por la actitud de Tori.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **No** me pertenece la historia. Su autora original es **Aigerim Lehane**. Y no me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad de sus creadores.

* * *

Ahí, justo ahí, esa era la razón por la que rompí con el hijo de puta.

Es tan arrogante, pensando que tiene todo bajo control. Ese idiota, tuvo el descaro de ridiculizarme frente a toda la clase. Adivina quién va a ser introducido en el extremo afilado de mis tijeras, muy pronto.

... Lo cual fue una referencia lésbica muy obvia, y no ayuda a la situación en mi cabeza.

Voy a destruir su RV. Y una buena parte de la casa de Sikowitz. Y…

¡Mierda!

"Oh Dios, lo siento tan- Oh, eres tú."

"No estoy muy encantada de ser tocada por ti, ¿bien?," dije bruscamente desde el suelo, mirándola. Vega se puso sobre mí, poniendo los ojos antes de que me ofreciera una mano que ignoré.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso en clases, por cierto?" Ella levantó la ceja mientras me levantaba, sacando el polvo de mis pantalones.

"¿Qué fue que?"

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo, princesa, ya sabes lo que estoy hablando. ¿Por qué me besaste?"

Ahora tenía sus dos cejas alzadas, clavándome una mirada que decía '¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?'.

"No era _yo_ besándote, era mi personaje. La escena lo pedía", ella sonrió con arrogancia, "por supuesto, no es que lo entiendas realmente, ya que lo único _que tú_ ves son esas películas de terror baratas."

Eso fue todo.

Yo sé que a lo largo de los años, dije e hice algunas cosas, que hacen creer que yo quería hacerle daño físico a Vega. Pero yo no actúo de esa forma.

Al menos pensé que no lo hacía, pero el hecho de que estaba actualmente levantándola contra la pared por la garganta, dice un poco lo contrario.

"J-Jade, que estás- ¡déjame ir!" a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, agitándose. Sus manos se levantaron para clavar sus uñas en mis manos, y la solté. ¿Cómo es que lo hacen en las películas, de todos modos? Eso duele como el infierno.

He optado por ignorar el dolor y alcé su rostro, gruñendo.

"Elegiste a la chica equivocada con la que meterte" dije entre dientes, casi tocando su nariz con la mía.

Ella olía muy bien.

Carajo, ¡céntrate!

Tori dejó de luchar y quedó completamente inmóvil mientras la miraba hacia abajo. Algo brilló en esos ojos de color chocolate oscuro, y se veía muy parecido a lo que sentía en ese momento.

Era lujuria.

Yo creo que existe un dolor de un buen tipo, y sus uñas eran definitivamente eso.

Se sentirían _increíble_ en mi espalda mientras la inmovilizo contra la cama...

Mi respiración se espesó con la mezcla de excitación y rabia me daba vueltas la cabeza, y Tori mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras me miraba, no disminuyó con exactitud la intensidad de la situación.

"Jade", susurró ella, sus manos deslizándose muy lentamente por mis brazos, vacilante. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Gruñí.

Sí, _relájate_ , lo sé.

En mi defensa, toda la sangre bajó desde el cerebro a otras regiones...

"Sobre... esa cosa de la tensión, nosotras no, es decir, no existe entre nosotras, ¿verdad?", terminó apresurada.

Evalué la situación en la que estábamos.

Justo ahora, sus manos estaban colocadas libremente en mis hombros, mientras que todavía la sostenía por el cuello, sin presionar. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron juntos, y si movía mi muslo un poco más arriba, se encontraría con la Pequeña Vega de una forma muy cercana y personal. Mi boca estaba a milímetros de la suya, y yo podía oler la menta y cereza en su respiración.

Sí. Claro, no pasa nada. Cuestiones aptas para todo público.

Sin embargo, ella básicamente me estaba dando una escapatoria. O se la estaba dando a sí misma.

"Sí, quiero decir que no, no pasa nada", le respondí sin aliento, dando un paso atrás, lejos de ella. Ella asintió vigorosamente, inhalando y exhalando profundamente, sin mirarme.

"Bueno, esto ha sido muy divertido," dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, abrazándose a sí misma. "Creo que he tenido suficiente humillación para un día, así que sólo voy a..." con eso, se dio la vuelta y prácticamente corrió afuera.

Sólo le miré, divertida. La chica era torpe a veces.

Y era demasiado lindo.

Ella _es_ linda.

No, no debería estar pensando ella.

¿Y por qué diablos no?

Entrecerré los ojos mientras miraba en la dirección en la que corrió Vega.

¿Por qué no debería estar pensando en ella de esa manera, exactamente? ¿Debido a que le molestará a la gente? Um, hola, estoy en una escuela de artes escénicas, una que no juzga eso. ¿Porque está mal? Sí por supuesto, cuánto me importa eso.

La única razón por la que no admitía nada es porque pensé Vega me odiaba. Pero después de lo que acaba de pasar yo estaba más que segura de que me quería.

Interesante.

* * *

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Bien, en primer lugar, no me agrada Beck en este momento.

Y Sikowitz. Y el hecho de que asisto a Hollywood Arts.

Porque no me vería obligada a besar a mi enemiga en una escuela normal.

Muy bien, no estaba obligada a darle un beso, pero yo estaba _representando_ una escena de amor con ella y luego me humillé delante de todos mis amigos.

Sin embargo, sentirme en llamas porque Jade ha intentado matarme, fue sin duda fue el punto culminante de mi día.

¿Qué está mal conmigo? Es decir, ella _me ahorcó_. Una persona normal reacciona con miedo, no inundándose en... bueno, ahí abajo. O podría haber inundaciones, pero de pis, ¡no de excitación!

Muy bien, Tori, cálmate. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí. Y una ducha caliente para quitarme este horrible día de encima.

El agua caliente golpeó mis músculos tensos, y suspiré de alivio. Ah, sí. Ahora, un poco de gel perfumado con té verde...

Cuando me estaba enjabonando, mis pensamientos inevitablemente me condujeron a una cierta chica de pelo negro.

Se veía tan enojada hoy cuando me atacó. ¡Y fue totalmente salido de la nada, también!

... Está bien, lo admito, he dicho cosas muy malas que la provocaron.

Ya sabes, me estoy haciendo muy buena en eso. Provocando a Jade, quiero decir.

Pero, volvamos a ella asaltándome. Ella realmente dañó un poco mi garganta. Froté mi cuello un poco, cerrando los ojos. Su agarre fue tan fuerte. Y tenía que llevar solo una camiseta sin mangas hoy. Sus músculos de los brazos flexionados mientras me presionaban, ¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente 'Whoa'. La chica debe hacer algo de ejercicio. Parecía toda tonificada y musculosa, pero no de una manera masculina, más como una pantera. Delgada, mortal y sexy...

Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, y también me hizo dar cuenta de que mis manos iban a lugares traviesos.

Estupendo. Ahora estaba a punto de masturbarme inconscientemente, pensando en Jade West.

Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y mi paciencia disminuyó.

"¡Ya voy!" grité, irritada, mientras cerraba la llave del agua y rápidamente tomé una toalla, envolviéndola alrededor de mí. Probablemente era Trina, que olvidó sus llaves y ahora su objetivo es romper la puerta de casa. ¿Cómo somos familia, de verdad? Ya sabes, amo a mi hermana, pero cada vez que alguien no cree que tenemos lazo de sangre, me reconforta mucho.

"¡Suficiente, Trina!" Espeté mientras abría la puerta, y luego inmediatamente me olvidé cómo respirar.

Jade – quien era quién buscaba en la puerta, exactamente - al parecer lo hizo, también, porque ella se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándome. Me sonrojé profundamente de pies a cabeza, recordando que estaba en estado de desnudez... Bueno, no realmente desnuda, ya que tenía una toalla envolviéndome, pero era una muy corta.

Y también una toalla traidora, ya que eligió ese momento exacto para caerse, dejándome desnuda.

El trozo de tela cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, y Jade respiró aceleradamente, con sus ojos agrandándose.

Naturalmente me paralicé.

Así que me quedé allí, en completo silencio, con Jade devorándome con los ojos y yo no haciendo nada para cubrirme.

Espera.

Jade no lanzó ningún comentario sarcástico sobre mi torpeza.

Jade no se rió o me apuntó.

Jade no empezó a tomar fotos para ponerlo en FaceSlap.

Jade me miraba prácticamente babeando.

Santo queso. Así que Beck podría haber sido justo en lo cierto, con todo el tropo de tensión sexual.

Hemos estado en silencio durante una gran cantidad de tiempo. ¿Debería decir algo?

"Uh, Jade, Yo no sabía que eras tú"

Supongo que Jade tenía otros planes para mí que no implican una gran cantidad de charla. Con sus labios atacando con avidez a los míos, era difícil hablar, de todas formas.

No tenía más opción que responder, y lo hice, impacientemente, podría agregar.

De alguna manera, terminamos en el sofá, su ropa en el suelo y no podía dejar de gemir cuando Jade no paró de lamer y morder mi cuello. Yo _sabía_ que tenía un fetiche de vampiro.

Pasé mis uñas por su espalda, y ella gimió, su mano bajó hasta mi pierna y la levantó para envolver su cintura. Eso me hizo abrirme completamente ante ella, y se quejó al contacto de nuestros estómagos expuestos. Ella se dio cuenta y embistió en contra mía, haciéndome suspirar.

Yo ya estaba pensando en ella en la ducha, y con nuestra intensa sesión de faje, hizo que me encontrara a punto de explotar en solo segundos. Jade, obviamente, no estaba de humor para ir lento y suave, así que genial, estaba muy bien para mí.

Sin embargo, ese poco de sentido común que todavía tenía, no dejaba de gritar que parara y pensara si era una buena idea todo esto.

"Jade, yo- " fui nuevamente interrumpida por sus labios expertos, mientras sus dedos bailaban en mi estómago. Su lengua jugó con la mía, y yo gemí, porque encontré el cielo en su boca. Ella se apartó, dejando calientes, besos ardientes a lo largo de mi clavícula, yendo a mi oído y mordiendo suavemente, su cuerpo situada entre mis piernas, y oh Dios mío, su dedo solo trazó el contorno de mis labios vaginales.

De nuevo, ¿qué era lo que quería hablar? Debido a la forma en que su mano estaba acariciando mis pechos y sus labios sobre mi piel, yo no quiero hablar nunca más. Todo lo que quería era seguir adelante, preferentemente para siempre.

Mordió mi punto de pulso al mismo momento en que sus dedos invadieron mi interior, y yo grité de placer.

Jade estableció un ritmo rápido, asegurándose de frotar mi clítoris cada vez que me penetró. Me agarré a ella, rasguñé su espalda y la apreté con mis piernas, instándola a ir más profundo.

"Ah, Jade, se siente tan bien... No te detengas, por favor", le rogué. Ella respondió yendo incluso más rápido, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella me tenía llamándola por su nombre cuando llegué, fuerte. Jade se estremeció, gimiendo mientras que al parecer se vino conmigo, aunque no sé cómo lo logró. ¿Tal vez ella también estaba tocándose? O se frotaba contra mí mientras nosotras... ¿sabes qué?, no importa, lo que importa es que estamos aquí completamente felices.

"Wow", fue todo lo que podía salir de mi boca, mientras trataba de calmar mi acelerado corazón. Jade me dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, que le devolví.

"'Wow' es correcto, Vega".

"Probablemente no era lo que tenías en mente cuando viniste hasta aquí, eh", le dije, sin aliento. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Tenía la esperanza de que terminaríamos cogiendo, pero no esperaba que abrieras la puerta desnuda".

"¡No estaba desnuda cuando abrí la puerta!", Exclamé defensiva. "Usaste tu poder secreto... ¡de hacer caer mi toalla!"

"Claro", respondió indiferente.

"Espera," le fruncí el ceño, confundida. "¿Estabas _esperando_ que acabáramos durmiendo juntas?"

"Follando, Vega, se llama follar, y no involucra dormir para nada", dijo ella, negando mi punto completamente.

"Jade", le dije con severidad. A pesar de que probablemente no se veía estricto y adecuado, porque estaba desnuda y absolutamente satisfecha.

"Vega", replicó ella, burlándose de mí. Hice un puchero, y ella suspiró antes de ceder.

"Mira, Tori, es aparentemente obvio para toda la escuela que nos deseamos la una a la otra. Y se me ocurrió que todos ellos están en lo cierto, entonces ¿por qué debemos perder la oportunidad de divertirnos?"

"¿Divertido?" Contesté estúpidamente. Ella puso los ojos.

"Después de que te escapaste de mí en la escuela, pensé un poco y me di cuenta de que no hay nada malo en desearte."

"Muchas gracias" dije sarcásticamente.

"De nada. Así que conduje aquí para hablar contigo acerca de nosotras, y ahora aquí estamos."

"No hubo nada de charla, en realidad."

"Bueno, hubo muchos gritos de tu parte, ¿eso cuenta?" Ella preguntó, levantando su ceja perforada a mí, con una sonrisa. Me sonrojé.

"Gritaste una buena parte, también," Jade simplemente se separó de mí y se levantó, poniendo su ropa de nuevo.

"Lo que usted diga, princesa." Ella agarró su camiseta de la TV, sonriendo a ella. "Wow, Vega, qué emocionada te pones cuando tienes sexo."

Sí. Me sonrojé aún más.

"En mi defensa, no recuerdo realmente como llegó allí," dije, sonriéndole.

"Probablemente en ese momento en que casi la rompiste, intentando quitármela" Ella se alisó la camiseta y se volvió hacia mí. "¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho lo linda que te ves despeinada?" Ella preguntó con voz ronca. Sonreí.

"No realmente."

"Te ves bien."

"Gracias", le susurré, mordiendo mi labio mientras que se arrodillaba a mi lado, metiendo el cabello detrás de mí oreja.

"Uf, Tori," gimió ella, "tienes que dejar de hacer eso, porque quiero cogerte cada vez que te muerdes el labio." Le di una media sonrisa, y ella volvió a gruñir. "Acabo de revelarte una pieza gigantesca para que me manipules, ¿no es verdad?"

"A-ha," dije, distraídamente.

Nos miramos lo que pareció una eternidad. Levanté mi mano y lentamente tomé su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura. Sus ojos eran azules atormentados. Siempre pensé Jade tenía los ojos más bonitos que he visto, pero de cerca eran impresionantes, al igual que su dueña.

Empecé a inclinarme, lista para sentir sus gruesos labios sobre los míos, para pasar toda la noche en la cama, cuando de repente se puso de pie, y se alejó completamente fuera de mí alcance.

"Entonces..." Jade dijo, claramente insegura de sí misma. "Creo que me voy, no me gustaría quedarme atascada en el tráfico, así que..."

"¡Sí! Sí, claro," Me levanté con ella, de repente me sentí cohibida cuando agarré la toalla y me escondí detrás de ella. "Creo que nos vemos en la escuela, entonces."

"Por supuesto. Bueno, um, adiós. Y gracias por el… ya sabes."

Era tan dolorosamente incómodo. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

"Está bien, también. Adiós." Ella asintió con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras se iba.

Ella quería una aventura, y yo la quería a ella. Así fue como llegamos a esto.

* * *

 **Así que, no review, no capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tuve sexo con Tori.

Yo, Jade West, estando completamente sana psicológicamente y absolutamente sobria, tuve escaldado sexo caliente con Tori Vega.

Bueno, pude haber estado temporalmente loca, porque mi cerebro se enfrió, y luego se derritió debido a la desnudez de Tori.

La chica tiene un cuerpo de diosa, lo juro. Con sus pechos pequeños, pero tan firmes y deliciosos, su figura delgada y tonificada, su pequeña cintura y su culo, oh santa mierda culo.

¡Baja las revoluciones, Jade!

Todavía no puedo asimilarlo.

Terminó demasiado pronto. Probablemente porque estábamos muy emocionadas por el hecho de que finalmente estaba pasando.

Ni siquiera entiendo de dónde diablos he conseguir las bolas para besarla, en primer lugar.

Ni siquiera entiendo cuando ocurrió. Todo lo que recuerdo es la toalla contra el suelo y dejando a Tori desnuda. Recuerdo que mis ojos se arrastraron sobre su piel suave, sus piernas increíblemente largas, a su sexo afeitado, sobre su vientre plano...

Prácticamente la devoraba con los ojos, y el tiempo se detuvo, al igual que Tori.

Y entonces ella dijo algo.

Ahora, no dejes que nadie sepa que te dije esto, pero para mí, lo que más me excita no son los músculos grandes y culos firmes. Me enciende el olor y la voz de una persona.

Sí. Y no puedo siquiera comenzar a contar cuántas veces he mojado mi ropa interior escuchando a Vega cantar.

Eso es parte de la razón por la que saboteé tanto sus actuaciones.

Porque ella es tan increíble que me moja, simplemente.

Maldita sea.

Así que ella habló, dijo algo acerca de que no esperaba verme, y yo me perdí. Sólo necesité mirarla a los ojos, a su rostro, y allí estaba ella, sonrojada por la vergüenza, tartamudeando, nerviosa, y sin embargo sin hacer nada para cubrirse.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que estamos haciéndolo como unas locas en su sofá.

Locura temporal. Ves, te lo dije.

Y entonces la hice mía en el sofá. En el que nuestro grupo se reúne cuando nos juntamos. En el que su madre come su cereal en la mañana. En el que está el cojín que hizo su abuelita.

Podría seguir durante horas sólo para que puedas comprender cuán inapropiadamente salvaje, era para nosotras tener sexo en ese sofá.

¿Y la guinda del pastel? La puerta estuvo abierta _todo el tiempo._

Hubiera sido una experiencia maravillosa de unión familiar, con su padre entrando y ver a su hija siendo corrompida por la persona que la molesta en clase. Y por otra chica, podría añadir.

Es todo culpa de Tori. Ella hace que mi cerebro se descomponga con lujuria.

Pero se pone peor.

Porque después de que la hice una niña muy feliz, y también me ayudé a lo largo de la situación, decidí volverme loca y salir corriendo.

Eso es lo que hago. Es mi forma. Huyo tan pronto como hay una posibilidad de que algo bueno me suceda.

Puta Vega. Sólo tenía que arruinar un acto perfectamente animal, con su mirada suave, toques dóciles y sus _sentimientos._

No necesito sentimientos. No necesito que esto sea sentimental y serio, y yo especialmente no necesito este tipo de cosas con Vega.

Ella es mejor que esto. Y soy peor que esto.

Nuestros cuerpos pueden estar hechos el uno para el otro, pero es lo máximo que dejaré pasar.

Sólo tengo que recordar esto, cuando entre a la escuela en dos minutos y la enfrente.

Y realmente necesito recordar esto cuando mi cerebro se apague, y mi cuerpo decida que quiere más de ella, porque no puedo tener sexo con ella otra vez.

Lo complicaría todo, aún más.

* * *

Bueno, estar nosotras en el armario del conserje, besándonos frenéticamente, destruye totalmente todos mis planes de no dejar que suceda otra vez.

En mi defensa, todo iba perfectamente bien hasta Vega sacó el maldito yogur y procedió a dar vuelta la cuchara en su boca.

Ella, leyendo la fecha de caducidad del yogur no ayudó tampoco, porque cuando Vega se concentra en algo, se muerde el labio inferior y me perdí.

No se supone que se vea _así_ de atractiva. Eso tiene que ser ilegal... en alguna parte.

"J-Jade... espera, detente," Vega habló, sin aliento, y yo gemí en silencio.

Ahí viene. Es el momento de 'la charla'. ¿Que estamos haciendo? ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? ¿Soy tu secreto sucio?

Las chicas son tan empalagosas veces.

"Uf... Un momento... Está bien, lo tengo. Ahora ven aquí," sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos una vez más, calientes y exigentes, y cedí cuando me di cuenta que no pasó nada.

Vega no quiso hablar de nada. Había algo molestándole en la espalda.

Por eso se detuvo.

Pero... Es Tori. La chica emblema de "relaciones serias y monógamas".

Y ahora está en un armario, manoseándose con una chica y... ¡Whoa!

Manosearnos es poco, porque se está convirtiendo en otra actividad que es ilegal en la escuela.

Sin pensar, agarré su mano y la quité de mis pantalones, acorralando a Tori contra la pared.

"No es que no me guste un poco de dominio de tu parte," Vega susurró con voz temblorosa, "pero todo este asunto de 'azotar' a Tori en las cosas tiene que parar. Me pone roja como tomate."

Yo seguí en silencio, observándola. Ella parecía un poco enrojecida, el pelo alborotado y los labios colorados por los besos. Su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, y sus ojos estaban vivos con la lujuria.

Ella no parecía herida o con el corazón roto.

Ahora que pienso en ello, parecía aturdida, como siempre, como cuando nos encontramos en su casillero, pero pensé que sólo estaba actuando para los demás.

Así que cuando me arrastró en el armario después del almuerzo, pensé que estábamos a punto de charlar, por eso no hui.

"¿Jade?" Su voz era un susurro ronco, y sentí escalofríos recorriendo por mi espalda. "¿Estás bien?"

Negué levemente la cabeza. ¿Qué coño estaba mal conmigo?

Yo no quiero que tengamos "la charla". Yo no quiero tener que rechazar sus insinuaciones románticas, y te aseguro que no quería que ella comenzara con esa mierda de chicas donde admite que está enamorada de mí.

Pero yo _lo esperaba_.

Me pareció que era lo que iba a suceder hoy día, y yo estaba preparada para ello. Pero ahora que no fue así, me sentí ¿defraudada?

¿Estaba realmente decepcionada por el hecho de que Vega no tiene ningún sentimiento romántico por mí?

Y si es así... ¿Por qué?

Vega estaba obviamente muy bien con todo. Y a ella no le importaba continuar divirtiéndose sin ningún compromiso.

Entonces ¿por qué, en lugar de tomar la chica caliente y dispuesta en frente de mí, yo estaba teniendo esta sensación confusa?

"Jade", mi nombre salió de sus labios mientras jugó sobre mi mandíbula, burlándose de mí con sus toques suaves. Suspiré ante el contacto. "Deja de pensar. Vuelve aquí conmigo." Sus labios mordisquearon mi oreja, antes de que una lengua se deslizó por mi cuello, haciéndome temblar. "Tú sabes, la última vez que no llegué a apreciar plenamente... tu cuerpo. Alguien estaba tan ansiosa por _cogerme_ , que ni siquiera me dejó explorarle". Bien, hay una tercera cosa que me pone tanto que se me nublan los ojos: cuando Tori maldice.

"Eres más que bienvenida ahora", le susurré, lo que facilitó el agarre sobre ella y dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. No podría decirlo por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero estaba segura de que Vega llevaba una sonrisa, y estoy dispuesta a apostar que se parecía a mi sonrisa siniestra.

"Vaya, gracias, _Jade."_

De repente, mis pantalones se descomprimieron y tiró hacia abajo junto con mi ropa interior, y sentí un aliento cálido en mi coño expuesto.

La lengua fue primero, lamiendo delicadamente, y un gemido escapó de Tori cuando sintió cuán húmeda estaba ya para ella. Agarré su pelo mientras retrocedí para sentarme en el estante pequeño, extendiendo las piernas ligeramente para darle más espacio.

Y mierda, lo utilizó muy a su favor.

Ella me exploró con su lengua, burlándose de mí deliberadamente, sin tocar el clítoris todavía, y amortiguando mis gemidos con una mano. No podía arriesgarme a que alguien entrara aquí mientras yo estaba teniendo el orgasmo de mi vida.

Tori cambió a trazos largos a lo largo de mi sexo, extrayendo mis jugos, y salté con anticipación. Eso se prolongó durante unos momentos, y yo estaba casi lista para terminar con sus burlas.

No vas a creer lo frustrada que estaba. Vega lo hacía a propósito.

¿Era una venganza por mi invento de Escena de Pelea? ¿O la pérdida de sangre? ¿O la caída de 2 pisos?

Fuera lo que fuera, estoy segura de que ella estaba disfrutando. Tener este poder sobre mí estaba totalmente bien para ella.

Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido, y la boca de Vega me dejó completamente.

Gruñí.

"¿Qué quieres, Jade?" Ella preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas hacia mí. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y la vista delante de mí casi me hizo venir.

Vega estaba de rodillas delante de mí, su blusa blanca y una falda diminuta dándole el aspecto 'colegiala'. Sus grandes ojos tenían inocencia, pero su sonrisa me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. La pequeña descarada tenía preparado esto. Era todo un espectáculo guardado sólo para mí.

"Necesito que me folles, Tori," Yo casi gruñó, la desesperación evidente en mi voz. Su sonrisa creció.

"Creo que sabes lo que estoy a punto de decir," susurró ella, perdiendo su inocencia y revelando una expresión maliciosa.

Por supuesto que sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Si crees que te voy a rogar, estás muy equivocada", le espeté, mirándola.

"Puedes venirte, pero no será así, si no me ruegas, Jadelyn", ella se encogió, fingiendo desinterés mientras sus ojos se perdían más en mi cuerpo.

Esto era humillante.

Y caliente como el infierno.

Bien, podría lidiar con esto.

"Tori, por favor", me quejé, mi voz hizo un esfuerzo. "Hazme llegar."

"Buena chica", susurró en mi oído antes de sumergir, de repente, dos dedos dentro de mí mientras se dirigía de nuevo a apoyarse en sus rodillas, para chupar mi clítoris.

Maullé, y la mano de Vega me obligó a tener mi boca cerrada.

Sus dedos se mantenían bombeando dentro y fuera de mí, como su lengua se apretó contra mi clítoris, y me las arreglé para tener un pensamiento fugaz sobre que era demasiado buena en esto antes de que explotara.

Me quedé completamente inmóvil, gritando como yo tenía la lengua y los dedos de Tori insertos, y yo estaba agarrando su cabeza para mantenerla en el lugar.

Entonces me dejé caer contra la pared, sobrellevando el monstruoso orgasmo que me acaba de dar.

"Mierda," murmuré, mirando como Vega se levantó de sus rodillas y se sentó en un estante junto a mí. "¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan buena en eso?"

Ella sonrió.

"Si dijera que dormí con otras chicas antes de ti, ¿me creerías?"

Algo se apretó en el pecho cuando ella dijo eso.

Deben ser espasmos post-orgasmo.

"No lo habría creído un día antes, pero con la clara evidencia de ahora..." Mi voz se apagó, estudiándola.

No tengo ni idea de por qué, pero yo no quiero que sea cierto. No se supone que ha tenido relaciones sexuales con una chica antes de mí.

"Bueno, un día antes de Jade hubiera sido verdad", me sonrió. "Eres mi... Um, eres la primera."

Mi pecho se apretó de nuevo, esta vez lleno de algo dolorosamente dulce. El aire se volvió pesado como me quedé mirándola, sin saber qué decir, viéndola sonrojarse ligeramente después de esta revelación.

Y entonces, sin pensarlo, me incliné hacia delante y atrapé su boca con la mía, dándole un suave beso. Nos sentamos allí por un tiempo, besándonos lentamente, pero cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, me alejé de ella.

"Entonces significa una sola cosa", me reí con el fin de tratar de aligerar el ambiente. "Señorita Sweet Sally Peaches vio porno" dije en mi voz burlona, agachándome y deslizando mis pantalones por mis piernas.

Tori se sonrojó.

"¡Yo, yo no lo hice!" Ella exclamó.

"Está bien, Vega," ladeé la cabeza hacia la derecha, sonriéndole. "En primer lugar, después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotras por segunda vez en 15 horas, no creo que tengas el derecho a ruborizarte. Y en segundo lugar," Me levanté del estante, quitando el polvo de mis pantalones ", lo hiciste".

Ella solo suspiró.

"Está bien, lo hice. Pero como fue para tú beneficio, no tienes derecho a burlarte de mí sobre ello, ¡Ja!" su expresión se tornó victoriosa cuando presumiendo en sus gestos un 'en tu cara', en el momento en que cruzó sus brazos.

"Eres tan caliente cuando logras demostrar un punto," gruñí, sujetándola contra la puerta. Vega chilló. "Y eres tan linda cuando haces eso," susurré, besando su barbilla. Ella se retorció un poco debajo de mí.

"¿Pomo de la puerta?"

"Sí. ¿Ves? Es por eso que tienes que dejar golpearme contra puertas, paredes, armarios y casi cualquier cosa con superficie sólida", resopló ella, pasando los brazos sobre mis hombros.

"Pero estás tan caliente cuando eres sumisa" Sonreí. Ella rodó los ojos.

"Suena como que estoy caliente para ti, no importa cómo me veo o lo que hago."

"Suenas tan sarcástica. ¿Qué pasa si realmente creo que estás caliente no importa cómo?" No sé por qué, pero seguí presionando. Debería dejarlo ir, convertirlo en una broma. Ya me zafé de un momento donde estuve aterrada, ¿por qué demonios estaba creando otro justo ahora?

"Yo podría vivir con eso," dijo Tori en voz baja, sonriendo. "¿Jade?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Soy la primera?"

Ah mierda.

"Quiero decir, obviamente no soy tu "primera" primera vez, porque probablemente lo fue Beck, pero..."

"Lo entiendo, Tori," interrumpí su mini-crisis. "Y no. Yo uh, tuve sexo con chicas antes."

Ahora bien, esto, aquí, es la razón por la que Tori debe dedicarse a cantar y no actuar.

¿Su cara cuando actúa? Perfecta. Trabaja los músculos correctos, la sonrisa perfecta, Dios – todo perfecto.

Pero esas piscinas de chocolate caliente nunca le permitirán mentir, porque todo es tan claro como el día en ellos.

Y en este momento ella está devastada y lo odio.

Así que traté de animarla de la única forma que conozco.

Mi boca golpeó la suya, mientras mi mano se abrió camino hasta la blusa, y tragué su gemido cuando agarré su pecho en la palma de la mano, amasándolo suavemente.

"No hablemos más del pasado," dije después que Tori dio un suspiro, aturdida.

"Tú... ¿Estás segura?" -preguntó ella, sonriendo un poco mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. "¿No sientes un poco de curiosidad en saber con quién perdí mi virginidad?"

"Steven", contesté. "Te oí charlar con André, por cierto es perturbador que hables de esto con un chico."

"¡Él es mi mejor amigo!" Ella dijo a la defensiva. "Además, ¿con quién más podría? Trina es egoísta, tú eres… bueno, tú, y hablar con Cat de esas cosas es casi como abusar de un niño."

Me reí de eso.

"Bueno, te alegrará saber que Steven no cogerá con cualquier otra chica en el corto plazo después de lo que te hizo."

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

"Yo conocía el rumor y las fotos, pero yo… ¿fuiste tú?"

"Es un imbécil, y no me gustan los imbéciles" dije simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros.

Su beso me tomó por sorpresa, dulce y suave contra mis labios.

"Gracias, Jade."

"No es nada. Ahora, sin embargo..." Mi voz se apagó mientras agarraba su culo, levantándola y haciéndola envolver las piernas alrededor de mi cintura. "Asegúrate de tomar notas, Vega. No vas a ver esto en esas películas pornográficas baratas tuyas."

"¡No son mías!"

"De todas formas, no viene al caso."

"Oh. ¡OH! Ah, Jade..."

"Eso es mejor."

* * *

 **Su review es mi alimento, y si pasamos los veinte, pronto, tendremos capítulo pronto.**

 **PD: JF, ¡mejórate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Así que, gracias, pequeños pervertidos. Capítulo fresquito, recién sacado del corrector [Lex, reitero, u rock]**

 _Disclaimer: No me pertenece la historia, ni los personajes. Son propiedad de **Aigerim Lehane** y **Dan Schneider** respetivamente._

* * *

Soy oficialmente la puta de la escuela.

Bueno, tal vez no una puta en un sentido puro, ya que el número de mis parejas sexuales sigue representando a dos, incluyendo a Jade, pero... quiero decir, ¿tener sexo en el armario del conserje? No hay nada más puta que eso.

Al menos el sexo fue bueno.

Alucinante, me gusta más.

Después de la charla nuestra charla torpe de 'amantes anteriores', Jade procedió a tomarme fuerte y rápido contra la puerta, y déjenme decirles, el contacto ocasional con el pomo de la puerta valió totalmente la pena.

Vaya, incluso sueno como una puta ahora.

¿Otro motivo que lleva a la conclusión de que yo sea una gran puta? Jade y yo ni siquiera estamos saliendo.

Sip.

Por supuesto, no me esperaba que me propusiera ser su novia cuando entré en la escuela al día siguiente, después de nuestro momento en el sofá, pero no me molestaría un poco de estabilidad. Lo que no ocurrió.

Al parecer, Jade estaba lista para olvidar y seguir adelante, y sin importar lo mucho que dolía, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

Es decir, ¿Jade y yo? no funcionaríamos en absoluto. Ni siquiera podemos ser seres humanos decentes cuando estamos en la misma habitación. ¿Qué clase de relación puede venir de eso?

No es una sana, eso es seguro.

Con todos esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, yo estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir y volver a como eran las cosas, pero ¿saben qué?

No es tan fácil dejar a Jade, después de haber tenido una pequeña muestra de lo que se siente.

Terminé anhelando de su tacto como no lo creerías. Yo la deseaba en los dos primeros períodos, cuando finalmente llegó la hora de colación, simplemente no podía aguantar más.

Ella tampoco podía. Me di cuenta por la forma en que se mantuvo dándome esas miradas, y por la forma en que nuestras disputas fueron como diez veces peor.

Incluso la banda se dio cuenta. Solo para ocultar todo de ellos.

Historia corta, la arrastré en el armario con plena intención de gritarle a ella por ser un dolor en el trasero.

Y grité, lo hice, pero por razones completamente diferentes. Había tres de ellos, y ellos se unían a la mano de Jade como ella las introdujo en lo más profundo dentro de mí.

Creo que acabo de sonrojarme. Y mojarme.

He tenido más pensamientos sucios en 24 horas, que en toda mi vida. Todo cortesía de Jade West.

Simplemente no entiendo. De acuerdo con esta cosa Beligerante Tensión Sexual, deberíamos haber conseguido arrancarlo de nuestro sistema, ¿verdad? Finalmente, comimos de la fruta prohibida, lo que debería hacernos perder todo interés entre nosotras por ahora.

Excepto que no lo hicimos. De hecho ¡se hizo peor! La deseo cada minuto que respiro, y sí soy consciente de lo cursi que sonaba.

Es como abrirle las puertas al océano y ahora no podemos detenerlo. A veces, por ejemplo, en el almuerzo, sentía que si no la tenía, que iba a estallar en llamas. ¡Y la única forma de luchar contra ello, era alimentar el fuego!

Soy una persona enferma, y retorcida. Jade también lo es, pero eso ya lo sabíamos.

Y de esa manera, actualmente estoy dividida entre el pensamiento de que tener sexo (dos veces) era una idea horrible, y dolor por demás.

No sé qué diablos estaba pensando en el armario. Era prácticamente una repetición de la noche anterior, a excepción de nuestros papeles se invirtieron, y yo estaba siendo el puente, mientras que Jade era el Benjee.

Pero sus labios son _tan_ irresistibles...

Um. De todas formas.

Eso no era lo que yo quería que sucediera. Quería hablar, para saber dónde estamos, y tal vez darle un poco de espacio para ordenar sus pensamientos.

En lugar de eso desordené sus pensamientos, tomándola en un lugar público. Así se hace, Tori.

Probablemente piensa que: a) que soy una puta completa, y b) Es un plan diabólico para conseguir que ella se enamore de mí. Ya sabes, actuando como amigas con beneficio, hasta que ella "mágicamente" se dé cuenta de que está eternamente enamorada de mí.

Confía en mí cuando digo esto, no tenía _absolutamente ningún plan_ cuando yo la arrastré en el armario y ataqué sus labios. Ni siquiera sé lo _que estoy_ haciendo, ¿cómo se supone que voy a manipular _sus_ acciones?

Además, yo no soy del tipo perversa. Rociar el queso caliente, loca de celos mezquinos es lo más lejos que he llegado.

Así que aquí estamos, atrapadas en este limbo emocional. ¡Odio la incertidumbre! Pero también me falta el coraje para hacer frente a ella y contarle todo.

Ya sabes, el hecho de que estoy un poquito... enamorada de ella.

Ahí está, lo dije. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella. No, eso no, la he amado todos estos años; solo que me estoy dando cuenta ahora.

Bien, bien, no hay necesidad de que me mires de esa manera. Solo que ahora estoy _dispuesta a admitirlo._ Quizás me di cuenta hace mucho.

Entonces, ¿qué hago ahora? Yo sólo podía ir con la corriente y ver a dónde nos lleva esto, pero creo que es mejor aclarar todo. La incertidumbre apesta. Sí, eso es lo que necesito hacer. Voy a encontrarla, llevarla a un lugar apartado y acercarme a ella de la manera menos teatral posible...

"¡Vega!"

Bueno entonces, iré junto a la corriente.

"¿Sí, _West?_ " Me las arreglé para mantener la mayor parte del veneno de mi tono frío, cuando la miré. Ella sonrió.

"No, no estamos haciendo esto. No es 'West' para ti. Sólo yo te llamo por tu apellido," Jade gruñó en su forma habitual. Rodé los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres, _NoEsWest_?"

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron ligeramente mientras entrecerró los ojos con furia.

Sí, 'furia' es lo que un tercero podría ver, pero para mí el deseo era claro como el agua.

"Tenemos una tarea de composición de canciones que finalizar. Nos vemos en el estudio de grabación en media hora", con eso, se giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir, pero antes agarré su codo.

El placer recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando mi mano se conectó con su, sorprendentemente, cálida piel, y amigo, era suave...

¡Maldita sea!

"Espera, no puedo, le prometí a Robbie que lo ayudaría con su ejercicio de actuación."

"¿Y eso me importa porque...?" Jade interrumpió, levantando una ceja perfectamente arqueada.

Sin embargo, no dejé de notar que ella no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarse la mano de encima.

"Debe importarte porque no voy a ser capaz de venir," ella me dio una sonrisa lenta en eso, y rápidamente saltó antes de que mi mente viajara al doble sentido "¡Al estudio! No voy a ser capaz de venir al estudio".

"Bueno, entonces no recibirás ningún crédito por la canción que estoy a punto de escribir _exclusivamente_ yo sola."

"¡Jade! Vamos," me quejo un poco. "¿Tal vez puedes venir a mi casa? ¿Esta noche, a las 8?"

¿Le estoy pidiendo salir? ¿Es una cita? ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!

"Eso es un no de mí parte", afirmó sin emoción. "O lo hacemos a mi manera, o no estamos haciendo nada en absoluto."

Tenía la sensación de que ella no estaba hablando sólo del trabajo.

Probablemente debería dejar de pensar demasiado en esto.

"Está bien. Solo vamos" Fui delante de ella para ignorar su sonrisa victoriosa.

Y para darle una vista perfecta de mi culo.

* * *

Maldito André y su puta adicción a escribir canciones.

Sólo tenía que estar en el estudio cuando Vega y yo llegamos allí.

Mi plan de meterme en los pantalones de Vega en otro lugar público chocó y se incendió.

Claramente, pude haberlo asustado, pero Vega se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba planeando.

No sé qué diablos está mal conmigo. Parece que Vega me convirtió en una adolescente hormonal, porque pienso en sexo cada cinco segundos.

Y a _cada_ segundo cuando ella está cerca.

Quiero decir, ¿por qué no? Ella está dispuesta, y nadie está haciendo una gran cosa de ello, ¿por qué frenar la diversión?

Sobre todo porque el sexo es indescriptible.

Vega es una alumna muy veloz, y me enorgullezco de eso.

De todos modos, mi plan fue arruinado, y yo estaba de mal humor por eso. Estaba extremadamente dispuesta para terminar nuestra sesión en el armario.

No sabía que complacer a alguien, me encendiera tanto. Veras, después de la pequeña sorpresa de Tori, la tiré contra la puerta, y de sólo escuchar sus quejidos y gemidos, y ver su rostro cuando se alcanzó el clímax fue suficiente para que me prendiera de nuevo.

Creo que podría estar volviéndome adicta.

Y también creo que _estoy_ acercándome a Vega, después de todo.

* * *

"¡Tú las tienes!"

Apreté los dientes y me contuve apenas de gritar, como yo le respondí a Trina:

"Estás a punto de salir _a través_ de esa puerta, ¿no tendría sentido que _tú_ seas quien las tiene?"

"Lo que sea, perdedora," mi hermana resopló, agarrando su bolso y abriendo la puerta. "Oh, eres tú. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Papá sonrió tímidamente antes de señalar en el juego de llaves que dejó en la mesa.

"Por eso. Sólo tienes que tomarlas, y me iré" entró, cogiendo las llaves. Trina gruñó entre dientes otro 'lo que sea' antes de salir a alguna parte.

Me tiene sin cuidado donde ella vaya.

Bueno, no es como si ella se vaya a involucrar con un chico problema. Su actitud es un repelente perfecto por sí misma.

"Hey bebé," Papá dijo al pasar en su camino a la puerta. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí," dije, dándole una rápida sonrisa antes de volverme a la televisión.

Se detuvo, estudiándome. Rayos. Es realmente jodido para un adolescente tener un policía como su padre.

Porque déjame decirte, que es capaz de detectar casi cualquier cosa mala. Sobre todo si el problema está relacionado con un chicos.

Afortunadamente para mí, el problema no era sobre un chico en absoluto. Yo debería saber. Chequeé ese asunto completamente esta tarde en el armario del conserje.

Vaya, Tori, qué imagen completamente inapropiada para tener en mi mente en este momento, sobre todo teniendo a tu padre cerca.

"¿No estás tarde?" Le pregunté con tanta dulzura como sea posible, mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

"Sip, muy tarde. Está bien, entonces, nos vemos, ¡no me esperes despierta!" Gritó dándose media vuelta. Pero justo cuando agarró la manilla de la puerta, y yo estaba a punto de colapsar aliviada, se dio vuelta con la expresión más amenazadora que pudo reunir. "Esto no ha terminado, Tori. Vamos a tener una pequeña charla en la mañana, porque puedo ver que hay algo que te molesta."

Oh mierda.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza mientras salía.

Mi papá no puede saber nada de esto. Si lo hace, en realidad matará a Jade, y la volverá a matar bien muerta.

Es un poco sobre protector... a veces.

Suspiré y apagué el televisor. El reloj marcaba las 9 pm, y en cualquier otro día que me aprovecharía de tener la casa para mí sola por unas horas, pero no hoy.

Hoy estaba agotada por la montaña rusa emocional en la que me monté durante todo el día.

Bueno, eso no es lo único que he montado si sabes... Uf, no, no puedo hablar de esa manera. Soy tan mala en esto.

Casi me muero del susto cuando maldije frente a Jade en el armario del conserje. Normalmente, la palabra con J no tiene siquiera espacio en mi cerebro. ¿Cuándo exactamente me transformé en esta chica sucia?

Tú sabes, yo estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me gusta comportarme de esa manera. Esto no quiere decir que estoy a punto de renunciar a ella, pero era agradable para agitar las cosas un poco.

Era agradable tener el mando por un tiempo. Por supuesto, después, Jade tuvo que ir y probar su dominio. No es que me importara. Yo estaba muy a favor, en realidad.

Estar arriba se sentía bien, pero a quién engaño, soy una gran pasiva.

No dejes que Jade averigüe que lo admití, sin embargo.

Bueno, basta de pensar en Jade hoy. Eso sólo me llevan al fondo y no me gusta.

Comienzo pensando las cosas malas que hicimos, y tengo todos esos pensamientos juguetones, pero luego me conduzco inevitablemente a preguntas que son difíciles. Y las posibles respuestas a estas preguntas me producen más mini-infartos de lo necesario.

Así que no Jade West en mi cabeza, al menos por esta noche. Mi programa se compone principalmente de una ducha y luego mi cómoda cama.

Sin embargo, dicha chica aparentemente tenía otras ideas porque fui recibido por la visión de ella hurgando en mis cajones cuando salí de la ducha.

¿Ella tiene un radar que le dice los momentos precisos cuando estoy usando nada más que una toalla?

"¡Jade!" cuasi grité cuando la vi, sobresaltándola.

También agarré la toalla más cerca de mi pecho que prácticamente se fundió con mi piel. No iba a ninguna parte esta vez, es seguro.

La chica de pelo negro ni siquiera parpadeó mientras continuaba su camino, llevando consigo una pieza particularmente picante de ropa interior.

"Qué lindo Vega," comentó ella, sosteniendo las bragas de seda negra. "No sabía que tenías esto."

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¡Dame eso!" Espeté, agarrando las bragas de sus manos, prestando mucha atención a mi toalla, de que no cayera.

Ella se rió entre dientes.

"En cuanto a _la forma_ en que entré, mencioné que nunca cierras de la ventana, ¿verdad? Y la razón por la que estoy aquí..." Dejó que sus ojos azules tormentosos viajaran sobre mí cuerpo, lamiéndose los labios mientras apreciaba lo que veía. "Eso depende de ti."

"¿De verdad, saltaste _a través de mi ventana?_ " Le pregunté con incredulidad. Jade se encogió de hombros, sentada en la cama y luego extendiéndose sobre ella.

"Maldita sea, qué cómoda cama," ella suspiró suavemente, pasando los dedos a lo largo del edredón.

Los mismos dedos que...

Me sonrojé.

Espera un minuto.

¿Qué está, exactamente, haciendo ella aquí?

Es... ¿Es un polvo al azar?

¿Acaso piensa que soy una especie de puta barata para que ella se entretenega?

De acuerdo, sé que estaba pensando en eso antes, ¡pero esto es diferente!

"Jade", casi gruñí, estrechando los ojos. "Qué estás haciendo aquí."

Ella debe haber sentido que no era el tiempo para bromear. Lo que no impidió en absoluto.

"¿Qué crees tú?" Ella levantó una ceja, sonriendo. "Sólo pensé que te gustaría un poco de… compañía." ¡maldito acento sensual!

¡Y hola! ¡ _Es_ un polvo!

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Siseé, al tiempo que guardé a toda prisa las bragas, sin importarme si ella me vio desnuda mientras lo hacía. "Viniste hasta aquí para tener sexo, ¿verdad?" Le siguió la blusa que estaba en la silla, y me la puse.

Jade parecía un poco confundida.

"Bueno, sí, ¿por qué estás tan enojada?"

P-por qué estoy... ¡¿Por qué estoy tan enojada?!

Ella tiene que estar bromeando, ¿verdad?

¡Jade sabe por qué estoy enojada!

O... ¿lo hace?...

Me quedé quieta, mientras analicé nuestras interacciones.

No hice nada para detenerla ayer. Hice mucho menos cuando _inicié_ nuestro encuentro en el armario.

Le di una idea completamente equivocada de todo.

"Oh, Dios ..." gemí mientras me sentaba en la cama junto a ella, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

Jade se movió incómodamente a mi lado, y en cualquier otra situación me hubiera reído de cuán fuera de su personalidad y torpe era.

Pero no ahora. Ahora estaba a punto de llorar.

De todas las maneras en que podría manejar esta...

"¿Vega?" Cuando no hice ningún movimiento, lo intentó de nuevo. "¿...Tori? ¿Qué pasa?"

Todo.

"Es... nada. Sólo es que probablemente pienses que soy una puta barata ", le dije con una alegría falsa, dándole una sonrisa completamente falsa.

"¿Qué? ¡No, no! - ¿Por qué dices eso?" La miré, ella luciendo un poco sorprendida.

"Porque," suspiré, "porque yo..."

"Mira Tori", me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada. "Yo sé lo que te preocupa."

¿Ella lo sabe?

"Piensas que querer tener sexo con alguien, sin tener sentimientos reales por ellos, te hace que una puta, pero no es así. En realidad es algo normal. Somos adultos, y podemos tomar decisiones adultas, ¿verdad?" Ella tomó suavemente mi barbilla para poder mirarme a los ojos. "Además, no es como que duermas con toda la escuela. Sólo lo haces conmigo" ella sonrió.

Eso fue probablemente lo más decente que Jade ha dicho en toda su vida, y para ser justos, ella tenía buenas intenciones.

Sólo ella me destruyó con una sola frase.

 _"Sin tener sentimientos reales por ellos '._

De alguna manera, tenía una esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Jade sentía algo por mí. Que se preocupaba por mí.

Y tal vez lo haga, pero no en la forma que yo quiero que lo haga.

Ella se preocupa por su compañera de cama.

¿No es genial? Jade y yo somos amigas con beneficios ahora.

Tengo que reponerme antes de terminar siendo una patética llorona.

Así que decidí perderme en ella. Ella es el problema y la solución al mismo tiempo.

En este momento, tengo que dejar de sufrir, e irónicamente, ella es la única cosa que puede detener el dolor a pesar de que ella es la que lo causó.

Esta noche, no voy a pensar, sufrir ni llorar. Esta noche, pretenderé que significo algo para la hermosa chica delante de mí.

Interrumpí lo que estaba a punto de decir con un beso, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella respondió sin vacilar, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Y puesto que el universo me odia, Jade decidió ir despacio esta noche. Sus besos encendieron fuego dentro de mí, como ella suavemente movió sus labios contra los míos, sus manos quemaron un mapa en mi piel como se movieron debajo de la camisa, acariciándome. No había prisa, como las veces anteriores. Supongo que esta noche nos exploraremos.

Duele aún más, y se siente tan bien, al mismo tiempo, y creo que estoy a punto de volverme loca de dolor, del bueno y el malo.

"Así que supongo que está más allá de que..."

"No", le puse un dedo en los labios, mirándolos. "No hables. Sólo... por favor."

Ella sabía que algo estaba mal, podía verlo en sus ojos, verde-azul vibrantes de deseo. Pero ella no hizo más que un movimiento de cabeza, aceptando en silencio mi extraño estado de ánimo.

No quería que ella hablara, porque no quiero destruir esta ilusión, no todavía. Yo quería seguir fingiendo que estábamos a punto de hacer el amor, no follar como animales.

Debido a que por fin me di cuenta de qué hacer. Yo iba a tener una última vez antes de ser honesta sobre mis sentimientos por ella. No puedo seguir haciendo esto, y hay una buena probabilidad de que después de admitir que estoy enamorada de ella, ella va a correr sin mirar atrás.

Así que yo estaba obsequiándome esta noche.

Me incliné para besarla de nuevo, pero ella le dio un beso rápido en el hombro antes de levantarse.

¿Qué…? – ¿Estaba yéndose?

Ella me descubrió, ¿verdad?

Ah, no, simplemente apagó las luces y cerró la puerta.

Ahora-¡Hey, espera! ¿Qué le pasó a mi habitación?

Me senté allí con asombro mientras observaba la luz tenue de las lamparitas de Navidad colocadas a lo largo de las paredes. Estaban cerca del nivel del suelo, y el suave resplandor romántico me dejó sin aliento.

¿Por qué estaba haciéndome esto? ¿Por qué era tan... perfecta esta noche?

"Creo que esto es una especie de disculpa por la forma en que te traté hoy", dijo en voz baja, sentada frente a mí otra vez. "Ya sabes, antes... en el armario."

"Es increíble," Exhalé, mirándola. "Gracias."

Su respuesta fue besarme de nuevo, bajándome suavemente hasta que mi espalda golpeó la cama. Sus labios se arrastraron por mi punto de pulso, haciéndome jadear mientras exploraba mi cuello.

Yo no lo sabía antes de Jade, pero resulta que tengo un cuello _muy_ sensible. Mis constantes gemidos eran un testimonio de eso.

Agarré su blusa, tirando ligeramente de ella. Jade entendió la indirecta y levantó los brazos, dejándome desvestirle a cambio. No podía dejar de observarle, cuando la liberé de la ropa. A continuación le quité el sujetador, dejando la blusa en el suelo mientras me inclinaba y colocaba un suave beso en su pecho. Jade dejó escapar un suspiro, y fui un poco más audaz, tomando mí tiempo mientras la besaba, lamía y succionaba.

Mantuvo un quejido, cada vez más fuerte hasta que mordí ligeramente un pezón, haciéndola gemir.

Mi toalla desapareció en algún lugar de la habitación como Jade me bajó una vez más, y volvimos a besarnos.

Esto se sentía... increíble. Ella me estaba besando, y nuestras lenguas no estaban luchando, pero bailaban entre sí en un tango lento. Este fuego lento en mi interior se hacía más caliente a medida que pasaban segundos.

Nuestros besos se hicieron más urgentes. Rasguñé la espalda desnuda de Jade, haciéndola sisear de placer mientras empuja abajo entre mis piernas abiertas, y luego mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Whoa. Es un teléfono en el bolsillo, o...

Jade se detuvo, cuando se dio cuenta y se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en los codos.

"¿Qué es?"

Yo debería estar haciendo esta pregunta, porque en ese momento yo tenía algo duro contra la cara interna mi muslo, y había algo sobresalía de sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Um... tienes un teléfono en su bolsillo, creo," Me las arreglé para dejar salir mientras miraba hacia ella.

Jade se movió, haciendo una mueca de culpabilidad como ella desvió la mirada.

"Sí, sobre eso... yo no sé si estás lista para ese tipo de cosas... No es un teléfono." terminó ella, mirándome.

Tragué saliva.

Así que eso era...

Mis manos se deslizaron lentamente por su torso en contra de mi voluntad, y mis dedos entumecidos abrieron el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros. Dejé una mano entrar, tomando contacto con esta cosa a través de su ropa interior.

Era firme. Y duro. Y creo que mi coño simplemente se apretó con anticipación.

La idea de Jade tomándome totalmente, con esta cosa, venirnos juntas...

Me estremecí ligeramente.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, empujé hacia abajo su ropa interior y lo cogí en la mano, tirando un poco.

Jade gritó, su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro mientras ella se quedó sin aliento.

"Es... está frotando contra mi c-clítoris y también dentro de mí," ella salió corriendo, tratando de recuperar la compostura. "Y me tienes muy excitada, así que si quieres que dure, sugiero que lo trates con más cuidado."

"Creo que sé cómo funciona el strap-on, Jade," sonreí, disfrutando de la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. "Bueno, no tendrás que preocuparte de encenderte otra vez si te hago llegar. Te haré durar toda la noche, si es necesario."

Hola, Ardiente Tori. No puedo decir que no estoy feliz de verte.

Jade, al parecer era más que feliz de saludar a la nueva Tori. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras me devoraba con la mirada, y lo siguiente que supe, es que sus pantalones vaqueros salieron volando junto con mi ropa interior rasgada.

Era sorprendentemente rápido la velocidad con que nuestro estado de ánimo podía cambiar, y cuán sintonizadas estábamos. Era como si supiéramos lo que la otra necesita.

Sexo sincronizado.

Pero volviendo a mi favorito par de bragas, ahora no eran más que una destrozada tela.

"¡Oye!" Protesté, riendo. "Me gustaban muchas esas."

"Te voy a comprar otras nuevas", dijo Jade con voz ronca, haciéndome temblar. "Todo un cajón de ellos," murmuró mientras bajaba por mi cuerpo, dejando calientes, fogosos besos en mi piel.

Me agarré a ella, deteniéndome en una desesperada necesidad de tenerla conmigo.

"Jade, te necesito en este momento", le supliqué aliento. "Por favor…"

Deslizó lentamente su cuerpo, frotándose contra mí. Las dos suspiramos ante el contacto.

"Te necesito aquí conmigo," dije en voz baja, y ella asintió, picoteando mis labios mientras su mano bajó a acariciarme.

"Tori, oh Dios", gimió mientras acariciaba mi interior caliente. "Estás tan húmeda y lista para mí."

Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir, balanceando mis caderas para conseguir más contactos, pero rápidamente retiró su mano. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero sus dedos fueron reemplazados por una punta dura, caliente.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar su mirada fija en mí, con emociones en estado puro.

Eso no es algo que esperaba. Ella me miraba con ternura...

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de entrar en el modo anormal, ella se deslizó dentro de la punta.

Di un grito ahogado, aferrándome bien a ella y entrelazando las piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo que le dio un acceso perfecto a mí.

Se detuvo inmediatamente después de penetrar en mí con la cabeza del juguete, mirándome intensamente.

"¿Estás bien?"

Tomé una respiración muy necesaria, cada vez más acostumbrada a la sensación. Rompí con Steven más de un año y medio atrás, y desde entonces no había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, excepto Jade. Pero eso fueron sus dedos. Este era un cinturón, y era enorme.

Intenté relajarme y luego asentí con la cabeza, indicando que podía seguir adelante.

Jade empujó lentamente más adentro, y no pude evitar lloriquear por la sensación.

Me estaba estrechando, y el dolor se mezclaba con el placer, mareándome.

Ella lo sacaba cuando llegaba a la mitad, comenzando a un ritmo lento, nunca llegando hasta el fondo.

Pero pronto, ella me tendría gimiendo y jadeando como me acostumbraba a su longitud.

Excepto que no terminaba a acostumbrarme a ella, ya que no estaba del todo dentro de mí, todavía.

Y luego de repente empujó hacia delante bruscamente, enterrando hasta el final.

Grité cuando llegué, fuerte y rápido. Jade se mantuvo dentro, dejándome sostener mi orgasmo.

"Jade", gemí. "Jade, oh, Jade."

"Tori", susurró, cogiendo el ritmo, yendo cada vez más profundo en cada estocada.

Jade estaba dentro de mí. Jade entraba tan maravillosamente profundo, llevándome más y más fuerte, su nombre era un mantra en mis labios.

Nos convertimos en una falta de definición, sosteniéndonos firmemente la una a la mientras hacíamos el amor, con su frente pegada en la mía mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Arqueé mi espalda, como las ondas de placer estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo por completo, y Jade no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para besar mis pechos. Ella tenía sus labios alrededor de un pezón mientras su mano palmeaba la otra, y la sensualidad del acto me estaba volviendo loca.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que otro orgasmo me atravesara, dejándome como una masa de extremidades temblorosas, mientras luchaba para recuperar el aliento.

Jade me estudió con los ojos imposiblemente oscuros, acariciando mi mejilla con una mano y teniendo la otra envuelta alrededor de mi cintura.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, temblando y desgarrada por todo. Parecía como si fuera por siempre.

Cuando por fin volví de mi dicha, Jade seguía embistiéndome, sonriendo. Su pene estaba todavía dentro de mí, y entonces se me ocurrió - que todavía no había llegado todavía.

Así, el marcador no estaba en mi favor. Es decir, que era _del todo_ a mi favor, pero yo estaba a punto de cambiar eso.

Cambié rápidamente nuestras posiciones, por lo que me senté, y como que terminé en su regazo. El pene estaba dentro de mí mientras yo hacía el movimiento, y wow, un nuevo mundo de sensaciones.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar, levanté las caderas y luego me envolví en ella, montándola.

Jade dejó escapar un largo gemido, y tuve un pequeño orgasmo allí mismo.

La agarré por los hombros para mantener el equilibrio y comencé a montarla con abandono, con ninguna de nosotras haciendo algo para contener los gritos de placer.

"Jade, se siente bien", gemí a cabo, tomando el ritmo. "Te sientes increíble dentro de mí," la monté frenéticamente. "¡Ah, sí, sí, justo ahí!"

"Tori", dijo Jade, con la voz desesperada de necesidad. Me gustó eso. Este poder sobre ella. Tenerla tan indefensa ante mí, dejándola desnuda, sin nada más que su deseo para mí.

Era intoxicante, por no hablar de que me estaba convirtiendo en todo lo que ella podía pensar.

Ella apoyó su peso con una mano detrás de ella, y otra mano la apoyó en mi culo, presionándolo.

Entonces ella me dio una palmada. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Mis gritos estaban ciertamente alentándola.

"Tori, mierda, yo..." se fue apagando, y luego cayó sobre su espalda mientras sus manos me agarró del culo. Aterricé en ella, y ella comenzó a empujar, golpeando dentro de mí, embistiendo profundamente.

Yo estaba gritando algo incoherente en ese momento, y pude haber gritado incoherencias en español cuando perdí todo el control sobre mí misma.

Podía sentir otro clímax acercarse, y sentí que estaba a punto de ser un grande.

Pero quería terminar con ella.

Volví la cabeza para que pudiera descansar mi frente contra la suya. Necesitaba ver su cara cuando ella llegó.

Jade estaba a punto llegar en ese momento. Sus movimientos se volvían rápido y frenético, lo que estaba trabajando bien para mí.

Me mantuve a raya, para no venirme demasiado pronto, concentrándome en ella. Sus labios carnosos, abierta mientras jadeaba y gemía y maldecía. Su cabello, cayendo por sus hombros y rebotar ligeramente. Sus ojos medio cerrados, tan oscuros que eran casi negro. Ella cambió su mirada y de repente ella me estaba observando directamente a los ojos, lo que era muy estúpido de mi parte mirarla de vuelta, porque la visual de ellos me empujó sobre el borde.

"¡Jade! ¡Oh, Dios mío, Jade! ¡Sí! Oh, mierda, Jade, Te am..."

Sus labios capturaron los míos mientras dejaba escapar un gemido ruidoso, el cual me tragué, y le sentí estremecerse debajo de mí mientras se corría.

Nos hemos mantenido gimiendo y moviéndonos lentamente una contra la otra, prolongándolo durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Luego nos dejamos caer en los brazos de la otra, las respiraciones pesadas llenando la habitación.

Jade se movió cuidadosamente entre nosotras, así que ella estaba en la cima de nuevo, y se retiró el miembro de mí. Siseé con el dolor amortiguado entre mis piernas.

"¿Te lastimé?" Se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y tomó mi feminidad suavemente, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

"No, Dios no", me reí de ella. "Quiero decir, está bien, sí, pero sólo un poco. No estoy acostumbrada a que, um, estés dentro de mí."

Ella iba a decir algo, creo, pero mis ojos se detuvieron a la correa, y mis ojos se abrieron casi cómicamente ante la visión de ella.

Era demencialmente gigante. Y cuando digo gigante, me refiero a ¡gigante tipo estrella porno!

¡¿C-cómo llegó incluso entró en mí?!

"Tori", no le hice caso y seguí mirando el pene falso. Jade suspiró. "¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para estar alterándote sobre el tamaño?"

"Yo solo... ¡Jade, es enorme!" Exclamé.

"Pero lo tomaste y lo hiciste increíble", sonrió. Me encogí de hombros, no estoy segura de si debo tomarlo como un cumplido.

"No tiene importancia, bebé," ¿Cómo me llamó? "Lo que importa es que tuvimos un momento muy bueno."

Bueno, ya sabes. Al parecer, Jade es increíblemente encantadora y suave justo después del sexo.

Aunque, ¿El sexo que estamos teniendo? Puede convertirse en un montón de mimos y ternura.

"Tienes razón," suspiré, recostada en sus brazos. "Pero creo que no tuve mi venganza porque me engañaste para usarlo," susurré, mordiendo la punta de la nariz ligeramente.

Ella gruñó juguetonamente con eso.

"Estoy deseando que eso llegue, Vega".

Luego nos quedamos en paz, simplemente mirando el atardecer.

Y fue entonces cuando las preguntas volvieron.

Ella no huyendo a cualquier parte. Ella no estaba dándose la vuelta, a espaldas mías.

Jade estaba aquí, _mimándome_ , dejándome descansar mi cabeza en su pecho. Me permitió escuchar el latido calmado, y tenía sus dedos dibujando perezosos círculos en mi espalda.

Ella me estaba confundiendo al extremo, y era frustrante como el infierno.

Ella estaba aquí conmigo, pero ella no estaba aquí _conmigo._ Y como yo recordaba de antes, yo había decidido que no podía aguantar más.

Era el momento de hablar, finalmente, y por mucho que odiaba a arruinar la noche, yo sabía que era lo correcto.

"Jade, mira ..." Me alejé de sus brazos y la miré. "Yo…"

La voz aguda de Trina fluyó desde abajo, y lo que dijo me hizo palidecer:

"¡Tori! ¡Yo sé que estás follando con alguien! ¡Voy a subir!"

"¡Mierda!" Maldije antes de ponerme de pie, agarrando la ropa de Jade y tirándosela. "¡Tienes que salir, ahora!"

"Es un poco cliché, ¿no lo crees?", afirmó con su habitual melancolía, tirando de su blusa. Traté de no observar demasiado la forma en que el pene se veía en ella. Era sorprendentemente caliente.

Creo que podría tener algunos problemas psicológicos.

"Jade, no es el momento," Apreté a través de mis dientes.

"Está bien," suspiró ella, subiendo su bóxer - ¿bóxer? - y terminando con los pantalones.

"¡Tori!" La voz de Trina estaba peligrosamente cerca ahora. Con sus tacones de ocho pulgadas, le tomó el doble de tiempo para subir las escaleras, y por primera vez en mi vida estaba agradecida por su raro sentido de la moda. "Mejor dime quién es, ¡antes de que me entere!"

"¡Ve! ¡Vete! ¡Vete ya!" Le susurré a Jade rápidamente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana, la detuve. "Espera, ¿no vas a despegar... esa _cosa?_ "

"Esa _cosa_ es mi pene, y no. Tiene tu esencia por _todas partes,_ " ronroneó y me dio un rápido beso caliente antes de saltar por la ventana y agarrarse del enorme árbol.

Y así fue como ella terminó aquí en primer lugar.

Rápidamente se bajó del árbol y corrió hacia la calle. En ese preciso momento, Trina, finalmente, entró por la puerta.

"¡A-ha!" Ella exclamó triunfalmente. "¿Dónde está él? ¿En el armario?"

"Trina, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Mi loca hermana detuvo su búsqueda, para mirarme a los ojos."¡¿Por qué crees que yo estaba con alguien?!"

"Oh, por el amor de Dios, Tori, para con las mentiras," ella me regañó antes de caer de rodillas y examinar debajo de mi cama. "La habitación _huele a s_ exo, tienes el cabello de 'recién-follada' _y_ tus ojos centellean están como locos " Ella se levantó sobre sus pies de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor. "Quien quiera que fuera, era _bueno._ "

Sí, claro, pensé para mí. _Ella_ lo es, sin duda.

"Pues bien, lo admito, puede ser que he llevado a cabo algunas... _actividades_ " Me regañé mentalmente por lo que estaba diciéndole a mi hermana mayor. "Pero no hay nadie allí. Nadie más que yo."

"Oh cállate ya," ella buscaba algo en su bolso antes de tomar su pearPhone. "La señora Rosenberg me llamó y dijo que estaba teniendo sexo con alguien en voz alta."

Mi mandíbula se abrió.

"¿Por qué ella te llama?" -pregunté, Sin habla.

"Porque a que ella tiene mi número, duh," dijo Trina, respondiendo de manera casual. "Papá se lo dio, después de que ella lo llamó para informarle sobre los gatos ninjas que intentaban robarse nuestra antena de TV."

Rodé los ojos.

"Mira, Trina," Me senté en la cama, frotándome la sien. "Yo podría haber visto una o dos películas sucias con el volumen alto, y por favor no hagas que te diga qué otra cosa que hice mientras las veía, pero no hay nadie más."

Trina se puso sobre mí con los brazos cruzados, claramente sin creerme.

"Está bien, vamos a pensar en ello de esta manera," dije, de pie y llevándola a la ventana. "La única manera de huir es a través de la ventana, ¿verdad? Bueno en primer lugar, uno tiene que estar loco _y_ ser un gimnasta para llegar a ese árbol desde aquí, y además, si alguien realmente entró por la ventana, ¿cuál habría sido mi primera acción? "

Ella me miró un poco antes de suspirar con abatimiento.

"Cerrar la ventana."

"¡Exacto!" Exclamé. "Habría cerrado la ventana, pero como puedes ver, está abierta como siempre." Me quedé en silencio durante un rato, dejando que se hunda. "No hay nadie aquí, Trina."

"Bien", resopló ella, agarrando su bolso y yendo hacia la salida. "No, espera," se detuvo, y yo gemí de frustración. "Tal vez no cerraste la ventana, ya que _sabías_ que se vería sospechoso, así que la dejaste abierta a propósito para que yo _crea que_ no había nadie aquí."

"¿De verdad cree que soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer algo así?" Gemí, usando mi último recurso – hacer creer a Trina que no había nadie mejor que ella.

"No," arrastró las palabras, sonriente. "No, no lo eres. Está bien, voy a dormir ahora, así que mantén sus pequeñas manos sucias fuera de ti misma y ponte audífonos si estás a punto de ver porno."

"¡Adiós Trina!" Grité como la empujé fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Entonces me dejé caer en la cama, respirando profundamente el olor que Jade dejó.

Santo cielo.

Eso estuvo muy cerca.

La próxima vez tenemos que...

Whoa, detente allí Tori, ¿la próxima vez? ¿Estás pensando en hacerlo de nuevo?

¡Maldita Trina y su interrupción inoportuna! ¡Podría haber resuelto todo esta noche!

Sabes que, lo que sea. Tengo suficiente por hoy. Ahora, estoy satisfecha y agradablemente adolorida por todas partes, y con el incidente de Trina a un lado, esta noche fue nada más que perfecto.

Excepto por una cosa. Jade aún no sabe que estoy enamorada de ella.

Espera un minuto…

Abrí los ojos, asombrada.

Cuando estábamos... Cuando estaba arriba y nos veníamos juntas...

Casi lo dije. Le dije: 'Jade, te am...', y luego...

Y entonces ella me calló con un beso.

Ella lo sabe.

Oh mierda.

* * *

 **Sino dejas review, hay tabla. Si solo le das follow o favorite, hay tabla. Si leíste esto y no dejaste review, hay tabla. Si se te olvida, hay tabla. Si eres Grecia, o cualquier inocente criatura de Dios, y estas leyendo esto, hay tabla. Si no llegamos a los treinta y algo reviews, hay tabla.**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia y reviews! La verdad, no me esperaba tantas respuesta a la traducción, pero como veo que sí les interesa, trataré de ser lo más constante posible.

Este capítulo NO contiene smut :'(

 _Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece. Es originalmente de **Aigerim Lehane** y los personajes utilizados son propiedad de **Dan Schneider.**_

* * *

" _Analicé cuidadosamente mis nuevas acciones, mientras ella me inspeccionaba con los ojos, en alerta. Esa es la decisión más difícil que aún tengo que tomar. La fácil, lo sabio sería hacerla olvidar, y era la que yo quería elegir. La mirada en sus ojos, una de horror absoluto, estaba atravesando mi corazón, asesinándolo como con una navaja._

 _Pero nunca fue tan sencillo, ¿verdad?_ _La chica frente a mí, temblorosa criatura aterrorizada, el ser humano, merecía saber la verdad sobre esas muertes._ _Teniendo en cuenta que se produjeron en el nombre de su seguridad, lo menos que podía hacer – era saber acerca de la verdad detrás de ellas._

 _Me levanté lentamente, levanté deliberadamente la mano para limpiar la sangre de mi barbilla._ _Ella se encogió ante eso, sus ojos cada vez más redondos con miedo._

 _"¿Q-Qué eres?"_ _Ella me preguntó con voz temblorosa, tratando de detener el temblor en sus hombros._

 _Simplemente, no podía soportar la expresión de su cara._ _Por primera vez en mi vida, el miedo que inyecté en el corazón de alguien, no me traía alegría._

 _Me sentí devastada por ser la razón de su temor, porque no podía soportar hacerle daño a la chica a la que amaba._

 _"Te lo ruego, dame la oportunidad de explicar," supliqué, acercándose a pasos de caracol._ _"No te voy a hacer daño. Lo prometo. Yo nunca te haría daño, Tori."_

¿Qué?

Ese no es el nombre de este personaje, ¡en absoluto!

¿Y cuando fue exactamente que la historia de fantasía despiadada, se convirtió en una novela de amor?

Qué demonios. Seriamente. ¿Qué demonios está pasándome?

Por el amor de Dios, no puedo recordar cual era el nombre real del personaje. Todo lo que sé es Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori.

Santa mierda.

Fruncí el ceño con rabia mientras cerraba el ordenador portátil con una fuerza extrema, arrojándolo en la cama a mi lado y dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

El reloj puntuó la hora, mostrando que eran las seis de la mañana, y me puse de pie.

Después de volver de casa de Vega (por cierto – Oh. Dios. Mío), me quedé despierta toda la noche, repentinamente derramando todas las ideas que tenía en canciones, guiones e historias.

Hasta ahora, he terminado: tres de mis canciones, añadí varias escenas de la obra de teatro que he trabajado durante todo el semestre, la cual es _brillante_ si me permites decirlo, y finalmente volví a escribir la historia que tenía en mente, durante un tiempo que parecían años.

Y de alguna manera, todos ellos resultan ser tan dulces como un día largo.

Todo porque Tori Vega sigue apareciendo en mi cabeza.

Ella está ahí, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mí y gimiendo en mi oído.

Ella está ahí, devorándome con una mirada llena de lujuria, como ella rebota en mi strap-on.

Ella está ahí, como tiene su orgasmo, arqueando la espalda y dejando escapar un profundo gemido, mezclando mi nombre.

Ella está allí, cubriéndome y presionándose suavemente contra mí, como...

¡No!

No.

Eso es un territorio peligroso. Pensamientos prohibidos.

Verás, los sucios están bien. Como le dije anoche. Somos adultos, y los adultos son perfectamente capaces de divertirse sin todo el drama adolescente, mezclándose en el asunto.

Está bien fantasear con su cuerpo perfecto y la estrechez perfecta de su interior y los ruidos que hace cuando llega a su clímax y...

Tú me entiendes.

Pero ¿pensar en su respiración suave y sus ojos de color chocolate oscuro, y en su sonrisa? Un gran no.

Porque pensar en todas esas cosas conduce a pensar en todas las posibilidades, que nunca va a pasar.

Si tuviera alguna duda acerca de los sentimientos de Vega para mí, todos fueron borrados la noche anterior.

No creo que ella hubiera pasado a través de las actividades de la noche anterior después de mi pequeño discurso.

Conozco a Vega. Si ella realmente se sintiera atraída por mí en un sentido romántico, ella no habría hecho todo esto. Ella se hubiera enojado o molestado, y sin duda no habría terminado fornicando.

Y si bien no exactamente se _sintió_ como fornicar, es lo que era. Follar. Ayudar a una amiga, si quieres.

Estaba indecisa al principio, porque como es una chica correcta, pensó que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, ¿pero después de un poco de alentarla? Sus labios estaban atacándome y sus manos estaban explorándome.

Debo estar completamente loca, porque era un atracón. Así que traté de bajar la velocidad un poco. No tengo ni idea de por qué, pero yo no quería un follón rápido anoche.

Sí, yo podría estar simplemente engañándome a mí misma con el asunto de 'no siento nada por Vega'.

Ayer por la noche fue simplemente... increíble. _Ella_ fue increíble.

También logré hacerla venir tres veces. Claro que sí, estoy presumiendo.

Toda la noche fue absolutamente fuera de serie. No tenía idea de que Vega tme pregunto lo que tenía eso en ella. En realidad, me quedé sorprendida por el hecho de que incluso tomó bien la idea del strap-on.

Pero no es solo lo sabroso del momento. Me sentía tan... conectada con Tori. Yo estaba _en_ ella, y ella me devolvía la mirada, mientras poco a poco la llevaba. Ella me dio un beso con esos labios increíblemente suaves suyos, y sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo mientras jadeaba mi nombre.

Era como si ella realmente sintiera algo por mí.

Y cuando ella se subió encima... Mierda, yo no lo vi venir, pero te aseguro que lo aprecié.

A juzgar por sus gritos, lo apreció mucho ella, también.

A pesar de que tendremos que bajar el tono un poco, la próxima vez. Traté de hacerla callar con un beso, porque ella consiguió gritar particularmente fuerte en un punto, pero está claro que no ayudó a la situación.

Me pregunto qué le dijo a Trina.

¿Admitió que era yo?

Por supuesto que no, idiota. Probablemente mencionó a un tipo de escuela. Dios sabe que hay muchos de ellos que quieren conseguir entrar en sus pantalones...

El dolor agudo me quitó de mi neblina asesina, y miré a mi regazo, para encontrar que me corté la palma de mi mano con un par de tijeras.

Oh, no, no puede estar pasando.

En realidad estoy _celosa._

Eso significa que se está poniendo peor. Estoy siendo medio posesiva y loca porque me _importa._

Mierda.

¿Qué diablos hago?

Recuerdo algo que mi terapeuta dice acerca de hacer frente a situaciones difíciles.

Algo así como 'cuando admites que tienes un problema, está a mitad de solucionarlo', creo.

Bien. Estoy enamorada de Vega. ¿Ahora qué?

Sí, lo sé, todos pueden recoger su mandíbula. Estoy jodidamente _enamorada_ de Tori. ¿Y qué?

Estaba claro que no se siente de la misma manera.

¡Uf! Esto es muy frustrante. Tengo cero idea de lo que voy a hacer ahora.

Está bien, vamos a ver. Escenario uno: sigo follándola. Ella es feliz, y estoy feliz porque yo la tengo al menos de esa manera. Nadie tiene miedo de distanciarse, y sigue siendo así hasta que se encuentra con El/La Correcto/a.

Mierda. Me corté otra vez.

Escenario dos: Le hablo de mis sentimientos. Ella se asusta y huye lejos. O me rechaza suavemente y sugiere que sigamos follando sin complicar todo.

Escenario tres, también conocido como 'no hay forma infiernal que suceda: ella corresponde mis sentimientos y cabalgamos hacia el atardecer. _Sí_ , es sarcasmo.

Sólo... La última noche no era el único testimonio de que Tori no está enamorada de mí. Supongo que lo supe todo el tiempo, sólo me entretenía la idea de que le gusto.

Porque, ¿cómo diablos puede, Tori una chica del tipo feliz, y buen carácter, estar enamorada de _mí_?

Ella es como un sol, ya sabes. Radiante, brillante, irradiando calor y felicidad para todo el mundo alrededor y capturándolos en su órbita con su bondad.

Y luego yo, la temeraria chica gótica cuya obsesión con las tijeras está al borde de lo psicótico.

Qué pareja haríamos. Ya puedo ver a sus padres bendiciéndonos, y llorando lágrimas de felicidad. Sí claro.

No estoy preocupado por mis padres, ya que simplemente no les importa, pero… ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en "nosotras" y en contarles a nuestros padres que pareja?!

Acabo de tomar el asunto de 'dejarse llevar' a un nivel completamente nuevo.

Dejé escapar un grito frustrado, y sonó la alarma, lo que indica que era el momento de ir a la escuela.

Maldición, ni siquiera dejé descansar mi cabeza durante un segundo, ¡por toda la noche! Todo lo que hice fue tomar una ducha, beber un poco de agua. Bien, una gran cantidad de agua, ya que estaba bastante deshidratada después de Vega = yo escribiendo como un maníaca.

Ya sabía qué clase de día sería. Será del tipo 'moriré lentamente'. Tenía la adrenalina alta, desde que Tori estaba desnudándome, hasta ahora, dejándome hecha una masa amorfa con insomnio. Yo dudaba de que el café me iba a ayudar con eso. La cantidad de cafeína que ingiero a diario me hizo prácticamente inmune a ella. Lo bebo solo por el gusto ahora.

Bueno, al menos hoy no es el día para decirle a Tori. Hay una delgada posibilidad de que sobreviva, y mucha menos posibilidad de hacer frente a cuestiones de amor.

Una ducha suena como una buena idea en este momento.

* * *

Oh. Oooh sí.

Me desperté con la sensación increíblemente saciada y cómoda, envuelta en el delicioso aroma de Jade.

También me desperté con ningún dolor de huesos, de ningún tipo, y estaba completamente bien conmigo.

La única cosa que me faltaba era Jade misma.

Oh, cómo me gustaría poder despertar ante la visión de ella, mirándome con esos penetrantes ojos vibrantes suyos. Estirarme como un gato, e incluso podría ronronear ligeramente mientras me apoyo hasta darle un beso de buenos días, que sería devuelto con una pasión que sólo ella es capaz de encender.

Y entonces podríamos hacer el amor y terminar saltándonos una clase o dos. Prepararía su desayuno, y se enfriaría, porque estaríamos 'jugando' en la cocina y nos dejamos llevar. Entonces, después me tomaría en el mostrador, así que habría que cocinar todo de nuevo, y ella me alimentaría con uvas o fresas, y me gustaría tenerla sublevada contra la mesa...

Sí, en mi imaginación prácticamente terminamos teniendo sexo cada diez minutos.

Lo que podría ser no tan lejos de la realidad, ya que hemos conseguido tener relaciones sexuales tres veces en cuestión de horas, y durante esos momentos que he tenido más orgasmos que en cualquiera de mis relaciones anteriores.

Sí, he tenido una triste vida amorosa.

Pero está a punto de cambiar.

Porque voy a obtener a Jade West.

Después de, mayormente volverme loca anoche, poco a poco me calmé y pensé un rato.

Incluso si ella no supiera lo que estaba a punto de decir, ella no se asustó y corrió como aquella vez que tuvimos sexo en el sofá. Ella estaba allí, abrazándome, por amor de Dios. Lo que significaba dos cosas: o bien entendió a dónde iba con ello y no quería hacer una gran cosa del asunto, o ella no captó lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Decir que he estado sobre analizando todo sería un eufemismo.

Y ahí es donde me di cuenta: nuestra primera vez juntas. Ella estaba prácticamente lista para correr a través de la pared para escapar de mí, tan pronto como mostré algo más que deseo primitivo.

Ahora vamos a reproducir de nuevo los acontecimientos de anoche.

¡No tan detallado, Tori! ¿Dónde crees que vas con esa mano?

De todas formas.

Jade era... completamente diferente a la Jade de todo el tiempo.

Ella se aseguró de que fuera un acto placentero. Ella avanzó lento cuando fue necesario, ella me miró a los ojos cuando fue necesario, me dio un beso y me sostuvo y me hizo sentir segura y _amada._

Y así, _así_ _me encendió_.

Cuando estaba pensando en ello, sentía como si mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por la confusión, pero finalmente hice la única decisión correcta: dejar de pensar y empezar a hacer.

Porque no hay manera de que pueda saber con certeza lo que en realidad Jade piensa y siente.

Además, Jade es una persona increíblemente complicada, por lo que existe la posibilidad de que incluso ella no sabe qué es lo que siente.

Pero estoy más que segura de lo que siento. La amo, y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que se aleje de mí.

Tengo la intención de aferrarme a ella. Y, de ser posible, no dejarla ir, ya sabes, nunca.

Me encanta todo de ella, lo bueno y lo malo. Su sarcasmo, su posesión, su determinación, la forma en que protege ferozmente lo que es de ella, la forma en que funciona su mente. Estoy enamorada con todo el paquete, y para mí, no hay nadie en el mundo que podría ser más perfecto para mí que ella.

Y si la última noche y las otras dos veces, son una base para fundar mis pronósticos sobre el futuro, voy a ser un _muy_ chica muy feliz si logro conseguir a la gran chica mala, Jade West.

Qué haré. No estoy del todo segura de qué. No creo que confrontarla en la escuela sea una buena idea, por lo que está descartado. Pero supongo que podría llevarla a algún lugar y sólo conversar.

Y si quiero hablar simplemente, tenemos que estar en algún lugar público, porque no podemos quitarnos las manos de encima si estamos a solas.

A pesar de que estar en público no nos detuvo en la escuela...

¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Tal vez hablar con ella _después_ de que tengamos sexo es una mejor idea. Ella es mucho más agradable cuando ella está pasando el rato conmigo...

Creo que vamos a ver cómo avanza el día, pero una cosa es segura: no me iré sin una pelea.

A pesar de que podría terminar bajando, después de todo, si sabes lo qu-no, esos juegos de palabras no son mi cosa.

Al salir del estacionamiento con Trina, no pude evitar sentir vértigo ante el panorama de ver a Jade.

Después de que me admití que sí, estoy enamorada de ella, de alguna manera se me hizo más fácil respirar.

El amor es maravilloso de cualquier forma, ¿sabes? Aun cuando no es correspondido, simplemente cuidar de alguien de esta manera especial, tener a alguien en tu mente es tan... gratificante.

Por supuesto, el sexo increíblemente fogoso con esa persona a diario, ayuda.

Así que, allí estaba yo, estaba prácticamente saltando hasta el edificio, e ignorando completamente todo lo que Trina estaba diciendo.

Lo cual fue mi error fatal.

Me trajo a tierra con un duro apretón en el brazo, y fui prácticamente arrastrada hasta el casillero de mi hermana.

"¡Yo sabía que anoche cogiste!" Trina me susurró. "Estás prácticamente brillando, hermanita. O me dices quién era, o yo le estoy dando el número de papá a la señora Rosenberg para que pueda decirle."

"En primer lugar, eso duele", quité mi brazo de Trina, frotando ofendida el área. "Y en segundo lugar, ¡no había nadie! Sólo soy... naturalmente ansiosa. Eso es lo mío, ¿sabes? André es un músico, Beck es atractivo, Cat es aleatoria, Jade es..."

"Aterradora como el infierno," Trina completó generosamente. Suspiré.

"Jade es _misteriosa,_ y yo soy ansiosa."

"Estás adicionalmente ansiosa el día de hoy."

"¿Cuál es tu asunto con mi vida sexual, de todos modos?" Estallé finalmente. "Esto está empezando a cruzar la línea normal de conveniencia, por lo que ya basta, Trina."

Mi hermana resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Tal vez estoy tratando de cuidarte. ¿Recuerdas a tu último novio?"

Hice una mueca ante eso. Steven es alguien de que yo no quiero conversar, eso es seguro.

"Así que," Trina continuó: "Me doy cuenta de que a ti te puedo parecer desagradable, pero te estoy molestando porque me _importas,_ Tori. Es decir, si vas a tener relaciones sexuales con él, entonces debes estar en serio acerca de la relación, y sin embargo, nuestra familia no sabe nada del chico. Eso es un poco sospechoso, ¿no crees? "

Aparté la vista, sintiéndome culpable.

"Lo sé, Trina, y te prometo, si había algo que decirte, lo haría", dije con la mayor honestidad que pude reunir. "Pero como estaba diciendo... que-que, eh, ya sabes..."

"¿Tori? Tori, ¡eh!" Trina chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara, que no obtuvo reacción de mí en absoluto.

Lo que sí captó mi atención fue un par de botas de cuero negro. Botas que tenían pantalones oscuros y ajustados, metidos dentro de ellas, mostrando las piernas bien formadas y un trasero tonificado. Los pantalones vaqueros terminaban en un cinturón negro, y mientras mis ojos viajaban más arriba, fueron recibidos con una apretada camiseta negro de medio torso, pronunciando los abdominales que venía con ella. Y los abdominales no eran la única cosa que la camiseta reveló. El cuello en V permitió la ruptura perfecta para la vista. El material negro de la camisa era un marcado contraste con la piel de porcelana, al igual que su cabello negro que hacía contraste con un mechón de un azul sorprendente.

La chaqueta de cuero abrazó las curvas como una segunda piel, dirigiéndose, a lo largo de sus brazos y hombros.

Oh Dios. Gulp.

Jade me sonrió desde la entrada, levantando un brazo en un saludo y luego se quedó de pie allí, mientras me comía con los ojos. Supongo que apreciaba mi elección de vestuario, así, a pesar de que fui más por un look romántico hoy, optando por un sencillo vestido blanco y maquillaje ligero.

Negué con la cabeza y rápidamente cambié mi mirada a Trina.

"¿Esa es Jade?" preguntó, siguiendo mi línea de visión anterior. "Whoa, ella vestida para matar hoy. Y lo digo tanto en sentido figurado como literalmente. Ella se ve como un maldito vampiro de ese programa que te gusta." Trina se volvió hacia mí. "¿Era 'Crónicas Inmortales'?"

"Vampire Diaries, y eso me recuerda, tengo que hablar con ella acerca de nuestra tarea," la mentira sin problemas lamiendo mis labios como partí. "Nos vemos más tarde."

"¡Me debes una respuesta, hermanita!" Trina gritó, antes de girar dramáticamente sobre sus talones e irse.

De alguna manera se las arregló para hacer que todo se viera dramático. Las ventajas de ser una DramaQueen, supongo.

Me acerqué a Jade que ya estaba en su casillero, ingresando la combinación. Volvió la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa bastante sexy una vez más, sin dejar que viera su cara.

"Hey," dije en voz baja, dándole una media sonrisa.

"Hey," replicó ella, con voz ronca.

Nos quedamos allí, encerradas en un intenso contacto visual por lo que parecieron horas, debido a que nos perdimos por completo que nuestros amigos vinieron hasta nosotras.

"¿Por qué estamos todos parados cerca del casillero de Jade? ¿Es nuestro nuevo lugar frecuente?" André preguntó a mi izquierda, y casi salté por su repentina aparición.

"Me parece que estamos cerca de tu casillero," respondió Robbie. "¿Qué pasa con la competencia de miradas, chicas?"

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, Beck cortó con esa molesta sonrisa que había estado usando desde ese incidente en el aula:

"Es un ejercicio de actuación, Rob."

Le entrecerré los ojos, y él me guiñó de vuelta.

Beck va a tener una larga charla conmigo acerca de todo esto. Con la emoción de que Jade y yo dimos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, su comportamiento extraño salió de mi cabeza, pero oh, mira, es hora de que volviera.

"Oh, está bien," Robbie se encogió de hombros con su habitual sonrisa de disculpa.

"Hey Jade, ¿qué pasa con toda la fachada de 'Katherine Pierce'?" André le bromeó a Jade, quién todavía no me había quitado los ojos de encima.

"Creo que se parece más a una versión femenina de Damon," Cat canturreó, riendo al final. "¡Y Tori se parece a Elena hoy!"

Rodé los ojos. Desde que me uní a Hollywood Arts, todo el mundo tomó como objetivo decirme cuán extrañamente me parecía a Nina Dobrev.

"Sí, por cierto, ¿Chicas están bien después de esa escena en la clase Sikowitz?" Mi mejor amiga miraba entre Jade y yo, con preocupación. "Sé que probablemente no quisieron hablar de ello ayer, pero tengo que decirles algo. Lo sentimos mucho por no defenderlas, y ustedes saben, simplemente ignoren lo que los demás dicen. No saben nada al respecto".

Excepto que todo el mundo tenía completamente la razón sobre nosotras, y si las paredes de mi sala de estar, el armario del conserje y mi habitación pudieran hablar... Ah, y también un sofá.

Sí, un sofá puede que necesite una terapia de por vida.

"Gracias, André," Jade lo despidió con frialdad, cerrando su casillero y agarrándome de la mano. "Tengo que hablar con Vega." Con eso, me arrastró en alguna parte, casi sin darme la oportunidad de ignorar la disculpa general de los chicos.

Sí, eso es lo más decente que Jade puede conseguir. Y yo no lo podría hacer de otra manera.

Entramos en un aula vacía, y Jade permitió que caminara primero, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yo estaba poniéndome nerviosa, por un momento. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?

¿Y si ella me arrastró aquí para reírse en mi cara por mi amor casi proclamado?

Los miedos que tuve la noche anterior, regresaron diez veces más fuerte.

"Lo siento, yo sólo quería escapar de ellos," dijo Jade, cada vez más cerca de mí. "Y también quería hacer esto", su voz se convirtió en un susurro mientras sus labios presionaron los míos, y yo no dudé en devolver el beso, abrazando su cuello con pereza.

Así que supongo que las dos simplemente vamos a seguir la corriente a partir de hoy.

"Me gusta el vestido," Jade murmuró mientras bajaba por el cuello con sus besos.

"Gracias. Me gusta el look 'Damon' que traes" respondí sin aliento, jugando con su pelo.

"Tú no, Vega," gruñó en mi hombro antes de dejar un dulce beso allí y enfrentarme. "No me parezco en nada a ese idiota."

Fingí estudiarla, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

"Hmm, veamos, pelo negro mezclado con los ojos azules: comprobado, vestuario: comprobado, cejas arqueadas en una mueca permanente..." Alcé los ojos a la cara para encontrarla completamente atónita, " Comprobado dos veces."

"Oh, te vas a arrepentir," dijo oscuramente, agarrando mi cintura con más fuerza.

"Oh, pero yo creo que olvidé algo," yo prácticamente me fundí en ella, inclinándome hasta susurrarle al oído, "eres tan _ridículamente caliente."_

Grité cuando me levantó de repente en el aire y me colocó en la mesa del profesor con Jade interponiéndose entre mis piernas.

"Jade, no," me reí mientras empujó suavemente en sus hombros. "No vamos a tener sexo en un salón de clases."

"¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre el sexo?" Dijo de nuevo con una mueca impactada. "¿Por qué Victoria? ¡Nunca te he catalogado como el tipo de persona de quien esperase tal cosa!"

"Yo. No. Hablo. Así." Gruñí.

"Claro que no," ella me sonrió. "Pero en serio, ¿quién ha dicho algo sobre sexo? Sólo un pequeño faje antes de enfrentarme a un día agotador. A menos que," se apoyó contra mi frente, ampliando su sonrisa " alguien no puede mantenerlo apto para todo público."

"Oh, yo puedo, West, eres tú quien me preocupa", le reté de vuelta, mordiéndome los labios por largo rato.

Sí es cierto. Estoy usando su debilidad para mi ventaja.

¿Recuerdas cuando ella tontamente reveló lo mucho que le gustaba cuando me muerdo el labio? Bueno, déjame decirte que funcionó como un encanto dos veces seguidas.

Lo sé, lo sé. Soy mala.

Ella bajó la mirada a mis labios y lamió el suyo.

Atrapada.

"Creo que tienes razón," dijo ella, acariciando ligeramente mis muslos. "Soy la más aventurera de las dos, después de todo."

Yo estaba completamente consciente de que ella me estaba desafiando, pero eso no me detuvo de picar su cebo.

La chica era demasiado buena en presionar de mis botones.

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Exclamé, ofendida. "Por lo que yo recuerdo, la última noche me puso muy... aventurera."

" _Y,_ " ella me interrumpió, sonriendo, "también fue idea mía."

"¿Estás diciendo que me falta creatividad en la cama?" dije, sin expresión.

"No, por supuesto que no, no, no", se rió de mí. "Definitivamente tienes capacidades excepcionales. Sólo estoy diciendo que eres... vainilla."

"¡¿Qué soy qué?!" En ese momento, me puse de pie, frente a ella. "Discúlpame pero…"

"¿Qué es lo más pervertido que has hecho?" Jade me interrumpió una vez más.

"Bueno, está esa vez con, uh, con Da- quiero decir, Steven, cuando, cuando..." Mi voz se apagó, con el ceño fruncido, con su mirada confiada. Entonces se me escapó un suspiro de derrota.

"Ayer por la noche fue la cosa más sucia que he hecho," murmuré. "Y también, um, _esavezenelarmario._ "

"¿Qué? No entendí eso." A juzgar por su pequeña sonrisa, ella entendía todo perfectamente.

Bueno, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

"Esa vez en el armario cuando te comí," dije, dejando caer mi tono de voz más sensual. "No sabía que follar en un lugar público podría ser _tan_ excitante" Mi dedo trazó la clavícula y luego dobló debajo de la barbilla mientras se inclinaba para besarme.

La campana sonó alto y claro.

"Ups", Me reí como presioné para alejarla, pasando a un lado de ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio un poco. "Supongo que lo retomamos la próxima vez. Ah, ¿y Jade?" Me di la vuelta para mirarla cuando llegué a la puerta. "Vamos a ver quién es la más arriesgada aquí. Prometo vengarme, ahora no lo hice, pero me aseguraré de que sea _muy_ divertido..." Sí, me mordí los labios y mirando fijamente a Jade.

Y yo, literalmente, pude sentir sus ojos quemando en mi trasero mientras me alejaba.

Creo que ya sé cómo hacerla pagar por burlarse de mí.

Y _después_ vamos a hablar. Sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

 _ **¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Cuántos reviews me dan por este?** prometo que el próximo será muy... sexy e interesante ;) _


	7. Chapter 7

**HO-HO-HOLAAA!**

 **Gracias, graciotas por todos sus reviews. Esta ocasión debo agradecer a inugami18 por darse un tiempo y corregirme los sin sentidos que pude haber puesto. **

Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, sino, a **Aigerim Lehane** y los personajes son propiedad de la Compañía de **Dan Schneider.**

* * *

El día no podría ser más largo.

Estaba en lo cierto. Avanzaba tan lento, que incluso un caracol podía ser un coche de carreras en comparación con ello.

La única cosa que podría haber mejorado, en última instancia el día, terminó destruyéndolo.

Bien, estoy siendo dramática, pero tengo mis razones.

Probablemente se estén preguntando de qué estoy hablando.

Vega. Por supuesto que Vega, ¿quién más?

La pequeña descarada estuvo burlándose de mí todo el día, siempre fuera de mi alcance, bailando alrededor con sus miradas y sonrisas malditos y los pómulos.

Y el labio. ¿Mencioné el labio? Claro que sí, a ella, y ahora ella está abusando de eso.

Al final del día, tuve un pequeño esquema que funcionó. Lo llamo 'esquema de coqueteo de Vega'.

En primer lugar, ella me echa un vistazo. Comienza inocente y fugaz, como si sólo se quedó atrapada, mirando vagamente, y yo podía creerlo por completo, si no fuera por una cosa. Su sonrisa. Después de un segundo en contacto con mis ojos, los labios se estiran lentamente en una sonrisa torcida, y en cuanto se acomodan así, levanta la ceja ligeramente. Entonces esos malditos ojos conmovedores comienzan a abrir y cerrar sugestivamente, y procede a darme una discreta mirada una vez más.

Y entonces... Sí, lo tienes. A continuación, se muerde el labio inferior lentamente, mientras su cara muestra lujuria cruda, mi expresión se refleja en la de ella.

Ella también parecía particularmente deslumbrante. Yo incluso diría lo suficientemente buena para comerla. El material blanco del vestido hacía que su piel bronceada se destacara aún más, y el largo del mismo, hizo que esas imposiblemente largas piernas, parecieran interminables. Añadiría su pelo ondulado habitual y esos enormes ojos femeninos...

Ni siquiera se vistió para parecer atractiva o provocativa o seductora. Ella sólo veía tan... Tori. Linda y atractiva en una manera romántica, con un aire de bondad a su alrededor.

Hay algo acerca de la bondad, como si pidiera ser corrompida, ¿no crees?

Pero cada vez que trataba de acercarme a ella, encontró alguna ridícula excusa inventada para alejarse de mí. Pero no sin antes ligar como una maestra.

Hombre, Vega sabe cómo coquetear. Y no estoy hablando del tipo 'batir el pelo'. Eso es para los aficionados. Ella sacó todas sus armas hoy. Todos los detalles precisos, todas las miradas correctas, las pausas cuando fueron necesarias... ella debe tener una clase llamada 'Ligue y seducción 101'.

Sin embargo, mientras que su clase sería 101, yo estaría a nivel de doctorado. Le mostré todo lo que tengo y más, y podría jurar que la vi perder su cordura un par de veces.

Tengo mis propias armas. Armas de tamaño copa D.

Bien, el día no fue tan malo. Pero al final del mismo yo estaba muerta. La falta de sueño más el sobre estrés del día, y el concurso de flirteo con Vega, drenó esa pequeña cantidad de energía que me quedaba.

Así que cuando llegué a casa, apenas logré cambiarme a mi pijama antes de que colapsé en la cama y me desmayé.

Lo que, al parecer fue un gran error, porque me desperté y me encontré con los ojos vendados y esposada a la cabecera.

"¡¿Qué carajo?!" Exclamé, tirando de las ataduras. Fue inútil. Las esposas eran de metal, así que no iba a salir de ellas por mí misma. "¡¿Quién mierda hizo esto?! ¡Suéltame, o te arrancaré las bolas con los dientes, maldito!"

Hubo pasos ligeros acercándose a mi cama, y luego una risa profunda se podía escuchar a mi izquierda.

... Mierda, Vega.

"Vaya, vaya, Jadelyn," una voz entrecortada susurro cerca de mi oreja, los labios rozando ligeramente. "Qué boquita que tienes. Y pensar que estaba a punto de besarla..."

"Vega..." fue todo lo que pude como decir, aún sorprendida. Wow.

¿Little Miss Prim quiere tener un poco de diversión con bondage?

Aunque después de que prácticamente la rompí con el strap-on en la noche anterior, no creo que ella tenga derecho a ser llamada de esa manera.

"Aw, lo has adivinado demasiado pronto," Prácticamente podía oír un puchero en su voz. "Oh, bueno, todavía voy a tener mi diversión."

"... Está bien, está bien, lo siento, lo retiro," dije nerviosamente. "Eres la más sucia. Ahora me desátame y voy a hacer que valga la pena."

Ella dejó escapar una risa gutural y prácticamente me estremecí con el sonido.

¿Recuerdas mi fetiche "voz"? Ahora que me vendó los ojos, mi sensibilidad a su voz era diez veces peor. Maldita sea.

"Valdrán la pena en un rato, de todas formas, Jadelyn. "Podía oír el sonido de algo golpeando mi colchón, ligeramente.

Oh dulce madre del demonio, ¿ella estaba a punto de…?

Algo se arrastró a través de mi muslo, pero no podía determinar lo que era, gracias a que su toque era como de pluma.

Ella me hizo cosquillas con eso, y me retorcí, tratando de alejarme de ella.

Las esposas alrededor de mis piernas comprobaron que no podía hacer eso.

"Maldita sea, Vega, ¿robaste los implementos policíacos de tu papá?" Exhalé, sonriendo. Tori se rió en respuesta.

"¿De verdad quieres estar hablando de mi padre, cuando estás lista para que me meta contigo?"

Me encogí. Sí, mejor que no lo haga. Si se diera cuenta de qué es exactamente lo que le hice a su bebé, él me mata en el acto.

Por otra parte, su _dulce_ niña estaba a punto de hacerme cosas, que probablemente podría hacer ruborizar a una pornostar.

Yo intenté apretar involuntariamente mis partes, ante la repentina oleada de excitación, y por supuesto, Tori se dio cuenta.

"Oh, Jade," dijo con burla. "Creo que necesitamos algunas reglas básicas." Sentí su aliento mentolado en mi cara mientras hablaba: "Haz lo que digo y obtendrás una recompensa."

"¿Qué tipo de recompensa?" Le pregunté, genuinamente curiosa.

Ella respondió con un beso brutal, terminando con una mordida a mi labio inferior. No pude evitar gemir ante eso.

"Regla número uno," Tori sopló con voz ronca, y sentí que algo tocaba el muslo de nuevo. "No te vendrás hasta que yo te diga. Lo que significa que no puedes hacerlo por ti misma, Jadey... ¿está claro?"

No pude contestar porque estaba demasiado ocupada empapando mi ropa interior con el tono de su voz.

Pensé que estaba enamorada de Tori, pero ahora parecía que la Dominatrix Tori ganaba la carrera.

Sin embargo, mi silencio fue mi perdición, ya que enfureció a Vega.

Algo repentinamente fue azotado contra mi sexo, escociéndome ligeramente, ante el contacto. Gemí.

Yo estúpidamente gemí.

 _._

Y a Tori le gustó, porque oí una risa leve al escuchar el sonido de mis quejas.

Ella me dio golpeó de nuevo, con lo que deduje era un látigo de cuero, y dejé escapar un grito ahogado, arqueando la espalda.

Creo que Tori adivinó a partir de sus observaciones constantes que me gusta el dolor. Bueno, ella no se va a decepcionar.

Me pregunto cómo se ve. ¿Llevará puesto un traje de látex? No, demasiado cursi. ¿Está usando medias? Ella tiene que ser del tipo que usa portaligas. Y tacones altos.

Lo cual me estaba encendiendo, de una forma que no creerías.

"Cla-claro, lo tengo", le dije con voz temblorosa, dándome cuenta de que probablemente todavía quería obtener una respuesta mía. "No me voy a venir hasta que tú lo digas."

Otra bofetada indicó que hice algo mal.

"Eso fue sólo para referencia futura. Y porque me gusta la mirada en tu cara cuando hago eso..." Su tono se volvió sensual mientras se acercaba a mí otra vez, y sí, los tacones altos hicieron clic contra el suelo.

"¿Alguna otra regla, Vega?" le interrumpí, tratando de conseguir por lo menos algún tipo de control, de nuevo.

"Oh, sí, Jadelyn," la sonrisa era palpable en su voz. "De ahora en adelante, te referirás a mí como Ama. ¿Comprendes, Jadelyn?"

El látigo sonó en el aire y me mordí el labio para detener el gemido.

"Sí, Ama," susurré. "Ama, ¿puedo pedir que hagas algo por mí?"

"Supongo que sí. ¿Qué quieres, Jadelyn?"

"Por favor, quítame la venda," dije desesperadamente.

Tenía que verla para esto, incluso si ante la sola vista me hace venir.

Hubo una pequeña pausa - Tori probablemente estaba reflexionando sobre ello. Entonces una mano tiró suavemente en el nudo detrás de mi cabeza, dejando caer la venda desde los ojos hasta mi pecho.

Lo que vi casi me hizo ahogarme en mi baba.

Tori estaba delante de mí, con la mano izquierda en la cadera. Estaba vestida con tacones, medias negras y un liguero. Sí, _solamente_ un liguero.

En realidad, eso era más o menos todo lo que llevaba puesto.

Su cabello era más ondulado que en la escuela, y su maquillaje era mucho más oscuro, dándole un aspecto peligroso. En su mano derecha, que tenía un látigo de cuero – del tipo en el que había un palo y luego un trozo de cuero al final. El cuadro total fue cubierto con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios que estaban delineados con una sombra de color sangre.

Dulce infierno, creo que acaba de venirme.

"G-gracias, señora", le susurré, arrastrando mis ojos por todo su cuerpo. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia en eso.

"Veo que estás aprendiendo, Jadelyn." Ella se acercó, trazando el látigo a lo largo de la clavícula. "También hay una tercera regla. Vas a _obedecerme_. Harás exactamente lo que te diga. ¿Está claro?"

"Si señora."

"Buena chica," ronroneó. Luego se llegó a algo en la mesita de noche por encima de mi cuerpo, y su pezón rozó mis labios. Luché duro para no lamer.

Mientras estaba comiéndome con los ojos los pechos de Vega, algo frío se pulverizó sobre los míos. Gruñí.

¿Qué demo… crema batida?

Vega se puso de pie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras me observaba.

"Ahora, Jadelyn, vamos a jugar un pequeño juego. Yo," de repente se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi estómago, y gemí al sentir su coño muy húmedo en mi piel. Ella estaba pasándola bien, eso es seguro. "Voy a besarte, lamerte y morderte hasta que pidas misericordia..." Su voz se desvaneció mientras rocíaba crema batida en mi cuello. "Y ahí es donde tu parte viene. Tú no vas a dejar salir ningún sonido. _Ningún_ sonido, Jadelyn. Si tú ganas, conseguirás tu recompensa, pero si gano, yo tengo la mía. No te preocupes, sin embargo -... tú todavía conseguirás un premio, incluso si pierdes... "Ella se inclinó y lamió lentamente mi cuello, tomando la crema de mi cuello y mirarme a los ojos. "Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Entras?"

"Sí, Ama, pero tengo una última petición antes de comenzar," respondí, sonriendo.

"¿Y qué sería?"

"Dame un beso," le ordeno, volviendo a mi viejo yo, por un segundo. Tori sonrió, con timidez, y se inclinó hacia arriba sin objeciones.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, paulatinamente. Me lamió el labio inferior y le concedí acceso inmediato. Acaricié lentamente su lengua con la mía, y sin apresurar el beso.

Yo estaba tratando de decirle que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba completamente bien conmigo. Que ella era increíble. Que yo estaba allí.

Incluso si ella parecía estar bien, quería darle ese último momento de tranquilidad antes de llegar al calor.

Picoteó mis labios una vez, dos veces, terminando el beso. Ella sonrió contra mis labios antes de distanciarse ligeramente a sí misma a mirarme a los ojos.

Podría fácilmente ahogarme en sus ojos, ya sabes. La calidez que tiene es tan atractiva...

El momento tuvo que ser roto, sin embargo, ya que tenía una chispeante, caliente y desnuda media latina ante mí, y yo estaba ansiosa de ver donde lo llevaría.

"Por todos los cielos, comienza, Ama," dije, sonriéndole.

"Creo que no me gusta tu tono, Jadelyn", me reprendió, volviendo a caer en el personaje. "Voy a disfrutar _tanto_ torturarte".

Con eso, se deslizó por mi estómago y gemí ante la fricción. No se me permitía hacerlo, pero por dentro estaba prácticamente gritando ante la sensación.

"Oh, Jade..." jadeó ella, meciéndose lentamente en el estómago en vaivén. "Se siente tan bien... No es tan bueno como cuando me cogió duro y profundo con su falo, sin embargo."

Voy a morir. Voy a morirme a causa de las placenteras explosiones en todos los lugares posibles, literalmente.

¡¿Qué estaba haciéndome?!

Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme en silencio y calma, y hasta ahora estaba funcionando. Pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

"Sin embargo, creo que me estoy dejando llevar, ¿no te parece, Jadelyn? Se trata de ti, después de todo..." se inclinó, lamiendo la crema batida de mi pezón, deslizándose hasta abajo, burlándose. Luché para mantenerme firme en la cama.

Tori empezó a arrastrar lentamente la lengua por el pecho, limpiando minuciosamente mis pechos, y chupándolos mientras en ello. Yo estaba mordiendo el interior de la mejilla para permanecer tranquila, y la sangre estaba a punto de salir.

Luego mordió un pezón, y las sensaciones que se produjeron a través de mi cuerpo me hicieron arquear la espalda contra mi control.

Tori levantó la cabeza para estudiarme, y le di una ligera sonrisa. Todavía seguía en silencio, ¿no?

"Astuta", murmuró, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, antes de volver a su tarea. Su mano alcanzó la lata de nuevo mientras roció un mapa en el estómago que la condujo hasta mi sexo.

Negué cuando pensaba en lo que iba a venir a continuación.

Al ritmo iba Vega… probablemente...

Apoyó sus rodillas en el colchón, entre mis piernas atadas, extendiéndolas. Sus labios se extendieron lentamente en una sonrisa viciosa como ella me aprecia con sus ojos. Nunca en un millón de años podría imaginar que ver la cara de Vega, la de seducción pura, cruda y hambrienta, me hacía temblar desde el interior. Estaba segura de que mi cara tenía la misma expresión, y cómo podría no serlo, con esta Vega tan... tan diferente a todo lo que pensé que era ella.

Ella empezó a arrastrarse lentamente hacia mí, como un depredador acechando a su presa, sus manos sin tocarme, todavía. Su dedo se curvó debajo de mi barbilla ligeramente mientras ponía mi cabeza en alto, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"Podría mirarte todo el día..." Vega pronunció distraídamente, arrastrando perezosamente sus uñas través de mi cuello. "Esos ojos, ¡esos malditos ojos!"

Alcanzó algo, y un segundo después estaba una vez más ahogada en la oscuridad.

"Lo siento, Jadelyn," oí su voz sensual cerca de la concha de la oreja. "Estoy tan cambiante hoy, cielo, pero no te preocupes, valdrá la pena. Lo prometo," un soplo caliente en mi oído, y una lengua húmeda ligeramente rozó el contorno, haciéndome temblar.

Ella extendió la mano para tirar de las esposas, dándome un perfecto acceso a su cuello, y lo inhaló profundamente, apenas capturando un gemido que amenazó con escapar.

Su olor me rodeaba, envenenando mi mente con su exquisitez absoluta. ¿Recuerdas mi otra rareza, cuando se trata de sexo? El olor de una persona, exacto.

Vega olía perfecta. Era una mezcla de frescura y serenidad, con un profundo sabor picante.

Ella olía a... la noche. No me mires como si tuviera problemas mentales. Era el olor del aire fresco de la noche, con la hierba, los limones y la brisa del mar creando un cóctel de sensualidad.

Definitivamente voy a perder este juego. Ya he olvidado mucho de ello, todos con una pequeña bocanada de su perfume.

Vega arrastró los pies sobre la cama, y yo no podía deducir por el ruido lo que sería su siguiente movimiento. Al tener los ojos vendados... era raro, por no tener qué más decir. Con uno de mis sentidos obstruido, los otros estaban trabajando a toda marcha. Cada toque, cada aroma, cada sonido despertó una nueva intensidad a las cosas que estaba sintiendo, y fue increíble.

Se lo haré a Tori próxima vez.

Sus dedos aparecieron en mi estómago, con susurros fantasmales sobre mi piel haciéndome la piel de gallina. La oí reír mientras observa la misma. Pequeña descarada.

Los dedos se volvieron más atrevidos, dibujando círculos, apuntando más alto, aterrizando debajo de mis pechos. Ella los apretó suavemente, y una vez más me forzó un gemido en la garganta. Se movió en la cama, y luego me sentí cosquillas en el estómago… su pelo. Lo que significaba...

Los labios se cerraron alrededor de mi pezón, suavemente, y una lengua se posó sobre ella mientras sus manos seguían explorando mi cuerpo. Sus dedos trabajaron al mismo tiempo con su boca, tocando mis partes y acariciando mis muslos.

Me arqueé y retorcí bajo su tacto suave, sintiéndome abrumada. La venda de los ojos me permitió experimentar más claramente e lo que había imaginado que sería posible. Esto nunca me pasó. Tal profundidad de sentimiento era embriagador.

Estaba maldiciendo a Tori internamente por iniciar este juego estúpido, y yo estaba maldiciéndome por ser tan jodidamente competitiva. ¡Al diablo con el juego! Quiero a llorar, gemir, jadear y suspirar, quiero reaccionar a ella, quiero expresar las cosas que me hace sentir.

Sus labios se fueron de mi pecho a mi cuello, su lengua lamiendo perezosamente en el punto de pulso. Claramente Vega quería aprender todo sobre mi cuerpo. Ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que cogimos, incluso cuando estábamos tratando de tomar las cosas con calma, todavía terminamos haciéndolo fuerte y rápido. Creo que teníamos tanto miedo de expresar demasiado y revelar demasiado, bueno, de dar falsas esperanzas en el caso de Vega.

Pero hemos fallado al entender que ahí había sentimientos, y que había sensualidad. El sexo no tiene que joder o hacer el amor. Puede ser el sexo; el acto erótico de placer.

Creo que no tengo coherencia en este momento. Creo que no estoy pensando en absoluto, en realidad.

Ella sólo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al oído mientras se estiraba contra mí, a caballo entre el estómago una vez más. Podía sentir sus jugos prácticamente goteando. Oh, Dios, me estaba volviendo loca...

Unas uñas se arrastraron por mi brazo mientras ella bajó por la olvidada lata de crema batida, y luego fui golpeada con el aire frío mientras se levantaba, la pulverización dejó una pista fina, de camino al hueso de mi pelvis.

En seguida, ella estaba de vuelta, las uñas arañando más fuerte, los dientes raspando mi piel mientras comía la crema de mí, sin cambiar nunca el ritmo. Sus manos acariciaban mis muslos internos, con cautela al principio, pero cada vez con más confianza cuando su boca bajó, y joder, no podía ser mejor.

La crema fría se puso en contacto repentinamente con mi núcleo caliente, y yo suspiré entre dientes, al verme sorprendida. Mierda. Hice un sonido.

Vega hizo una pausa por un momento, y justo cuando pensaba que iba a negarse, su lengua tentativamente trazó el contorno de los labios de mi coño, lamiendo la mezcla de mis jugos y crema batida.

Traté de guardar silencio. Honestamente. En realidad, creo que merezco una puta medalla por guardar silencio tanto tiempo. Pero sólo hay tanta tortura que puedo tomar antes de perder la cabeza.

Solo bastó para que Tori succionara suavemente sobre mi clítoris, y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse acorde a las suyas. La corriente de gemidos y jadeos constantes se expulsaron de mí. Joder, era increíble. No iba a ser mucho antes...

Los cálidos labios me dejaron, y yo recuperé mi vista, cuando prácticamente la venda fue arrancada de mí. Vega me sonrió como el gato Cheshire, con el lápiz de labios ligeramente manchado y su boca pegajosa con la crema mientras sus ojos lujuriosos se fijaron en mi cara.

"Perdiste, Jadelyn," dijo ella con voz cantarina, sonriendo. "Lo que significa que he ganado, lo cual significa también..." ella quitó las esposas de mis los tobillos, pasando luego a mis brazos, "... que tengo mi recompensa ahora."

Me senté, masajeando mis muñecas y haciendo una mueca ligera pero... _oh, qué dolor más placentero._

"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a seguir jugando tu juego?" Arrastré las palabras. "Estoy libre ahora, y soy más fuerte que tú, Vega".

"Ah, pero mencioné una recompensa para ti si perdías, y confía en mí", se puso de rodillas, arqueando la parte baja de la espalda mientras se mordió el labio inferior, burlándose, " no querrás perderla... "

Vega dijo delante de mí, abriendo las piernas, y gemí cuando vi su reluciente coño. Estaba completamente mojado, manchado con zumos en el interior de los muslos, haciéndome agua la boca.

Alcanzó la lata, pulverizó crema sobre sí misma mientras me miraba a los ojos, lamiéndose los labios.

"Adelante. Disfruta de tu premio, Jade." Ella se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso sobre las manos y mirándome con los ojos medio cerrados. Y a continuación, un labio, atrapado entre los dientes blancos, llamándome, haciendo aparecer mis deseos primitivos.

Mierda.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces cuando me inclinaba sobre ella, dejando besos descuidados por todo su cuello y haciéndola jadear. Mi lengua bajó más y más hasta llegar a su destino final, y Tori ya estaba temblando de la intensa necesidad.

Mis manos agarraron sus muslos mientras empecé a reunir poco a poco la crema primero. Miré hacia arriba para evaluar su reacción y encontré una de las vistas más eróticas que he visto en mi vida: la cabeza de Vega fue echada hacia atrás mientras su espalda estaba arqueada, haciendo que sus pechos pequeños se destacan aún más, y sus suspiros y gemidos nunca pararon.

Eso fue todo. Estaba a punto de conseguir mi primer oral de Tori Vega, mi antiguo archienemigo, mi reciente ene-amiga, mi actual amante y la chica de la que me enamoré.

Zambullí mi lengua, probando sus labios, y su respiración se hizo aún más pesada, sus gemidos yendo más fuerte. Alentada por eso, empecé a tomar lamidas a lo largo de su sexo, rodeando mi lengua alrededor de su clítoris, pero sin tocarlo todavía.

Tori estaba rodando sus caderas ahora, prácticamente montando mi cara a un ritmo más lento, ya que las maldiciones se sumaron a sus gemidos. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Aquí estaba yo, con la cabeza entre las piernas de la muchacha de buen comportamiento, y la habitación estaba llena de 'joder' y 'Jades' y 'justo ahí'.

Limpié la mayor parte de la crema por ahora, y déjame decirte, Vega Y Crema es _delicioso._ El sabor era perfecto, ligeramente aromatizado, salado, pero con un poco de dulce, en general patearía mi libido más alta que nunca. Esta chica, lo juro...

Miré hacia arriba de nuevo enfrentándome, a encontrar su cara en una mueca dulce del placer como mi lengua comenzó a hojear rápidamente contra su clítoris. Estaba jadeando por ahora, y las palabras en español fluyeron como la llevé más alto. Dios, ¿cómo es posible que un ser humano sea tan jodidamente sexy?

Empujé mi lengua plana contra su clítoris, añadiendo presión sobre él mientras acariciaba un lado a otro, haciéndola gritar y agarrar la parte posterior de mi cabeza, que me empujaba en su más.

"¡Jade, carajo! Ah si, Jade, estoy por acabar, Jade, Jade..." Su cuerpo se tensó, con la calma antes de la tormenta, y luego se derrumbó, cayendo sobre su espalda mientras apretaba sus caderas alrededor de mi cabeza, montándome con su clímax.

Terminé presionando la lengua contra ella, dejando que establezca su propio ritmo y sentir su pulso de forma errática mientras se contraía. Maldita sea, eso era caliente.

Esperé a que ella bajara de su nube para subirla otra vez, sacando mi cuerpo de entre sus piernas y atacándola otra vez con ligeros besos en su cuello. Ella se rió sin aliento, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

"Jade", susurró ella, empujando mis hombros para mirarme a la cara. Accedí, y Vega parecía estar más viva que nunca, con esos ojos color chocolate brillando con hambre. "Necesito que me folles, ahora," declaró ella, y tragué duro, con el deseo ardiendo en mi estómago.

Cogí sus labios en un beso duro, tomándola en mis brazos y poniéndola hacia otro lado en la cama. Sin romper el beso frenético, metí la mano en el cajón y ciegamente tomé el strap-on, tirando de él en mí misma a toda prisa.

Vega me tuvo en vilo ya, y al verla venir, solo me impulsó aún más. Supongo que estaremos terminando fuerte y rápido de nuevo, y no había ninguna queja mía sobre el final.

La agarré por los hombros y le da la vuelta sobre su estómago sin previo aviso, por lo que ella dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de sorpresa. Mis dedos la exploraron, comprobando si estaba lista para mí, por otra parte agarré un puñado de su pelo, tirando de él, concediéndome acceso a su cuello. Ella maulló en aprobación, pasando completamente suave en mis manos.

Yo la sentí lista, acariciando su humedad y haciéndola gemir con aprecio a la acción. La punta del pene se deslizó dentro sin resistencia, los dos jadeamos simultáneamente ante las sensaciones.

"Jade, más profundo," Tori respiraba, agarrando las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. "Por favor…"

Poco a poco metí toda la polla dentro de ella, viendo como se quedó sin aliento. Entonces empecé a un ritmo constante, porque no quería hacerle daño. Mucho, de todos modos.

La base se frotaba contra mi clítoris, creando una deliciosa fricción que me tenía jadeando y gruñendo mientras trabajaba el pene dentro y fuera de Tori. Me maravillé de la forma en que sus músculos de la espalda se extendían debajo de su piel, acaricié la superficie sedosa de sus omóplatos, me estaba volviendo loca de deseo con los sonidos que estaba haciendo.

Me enderecé, llevándola conmigo mientras estaba sentada sobre los talones. Con las piernas ligeramente separadas, y el brazo que extendió para agarrar la parte posterior de mi cuello mientras seguía suspirando y jadeando. Nos sacudió juntas en un vaivén, con mi mano alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndola como embestí profundamente dentro de ella, golpeando todos los lugares correctos.

"Jade, no… no será por mucho tiempo para mí", susurró ella, con voz tensa.

"Yo también, Tori," susurré en su oído, besando el punto dulce detrás de ella. "Te sientes tan bien, bebé. Eres tan suave y húmeda," Empujé más rápido, haciendo que se vaya más fuerte, "Me encanta la forma que te sientes contra mí, Tori," seguí diciendo, dejando besos por su hombro. "Increíble", Exhalé.

"Jade", Tori se quejó, aferrándose a mí. "Jade, estoy tan cerca ..."

La dejé, volviéndola sobre su espalda, y, sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada, entré en ella de nuevo, golpeando los puntos correctos en su interior.

"Oh Dios, ¡Jade!"

Mi ritmo se hizo más rápido como sentí que mi orgasmo se acercaba, la presión sobre mi clítoris cada vez más fuerte cuanto más embestí a Vega. Sus uñas estaban rasgando mi espalda mientras se mantenía gritando de placer.

"¡Mierda!" Ella gritó. "¡Voy a venir! Jade, joder," ella alzó sus caderas, tratando de satisfacerse ante cada empuje. "Vente conmigo, Jade," se quedó sin aliento.

La miré mientras me acercaba a mi clímax. Su cabello estaba desordenado por completo mientras se mantuvo arqueando el cuello y la espalda, la expresión de su cara llena de placer. Tenía los labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaba, dejando escapar gemidos y jadeos. Ella se inundó, su piel húmeda por el sudor, que brilla en la luz del sol, casi brillante.

Tenía la chica más hermosa acostado en mi cama, gritando para mí, rasguñando mi espalda, con las piernas apretando mi cintura.

Sentí como se venía, cuando ella comenzó a bombear alrededor del pene, yendo más profundo, y la expresión de su cara era suficiente para mí para alcanzar la felicidad con ella.

"Tori, Oh Dios", grité cuando me golpeó una onda de gran alcance, colapsando en ella mientras me movía dentro de ella lentamente, alargándolo.

Nos quedamos allí, envuelto en uno al otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me levanté ligeramente, a punto de salir de ella, pero su mano en mi muslo me detuvo.

"Espera," se las arregló para salir con voz temblorosa, "quédate... mantente en mí. Por un momento."

"Vas a estar adolorida," le advertí, aunque sonriendo.

"Vale la pena", murmuró mientras me alcanzaba, besando mis labios y tirándome de mí, encima de ella.

Nos besamos con pereza por un largo tiempo, acariciando suavemente el uno al otro, hasta que Vega quitó su boca para dejar salir el bostezo más adorable.

"Amateur", murmuré, sonriente.

"Cállate," ella me golpeó con cansancio, con un suspiro.

"Honestamente, yo también estoy satisfecha," admití, manteniéndome apoyada en los codos. "Horas de sexo le hacen esto a una persona." Miré el reloj para encontrar que presentan las 9 de la noche. Los últimos rayos de sol caían sobre nosotras, y me detuvieron a mitad de una palabra cuando mi mirada se dirigió a Tori.

La mirada de serenidad en su rostro estaba adornado por el suave resplandor de la puesta del sol, por lo que hizo del tono de su piel un bronceado dorado. Ella me dio una sonrisa soñolienta, sus ojos viéndose increíblemente cálidos, y mi aliento se atascó en la garganta ante la sencilla belleza frente a mí.

"Eres hermosa", espeté antes de que pudiera detenerme.

"¿Q-qué?" tartamudeó, con los ojos semicerrados que se abrieron completamente, alerta.

Aparté la vista, reprendiéndome por ser tan estúpida. ¿Quién demonios me pidió que decir eso?

'Caliente' está bien. 'Sexy', 'guapa', diablos, incluso 'magnífica' está bien. Pero 'hermosa'... 'hermosa' es sincero. 'Hermosa' es emocional. 'Hermosa' está llena de sentimientos, de amor y de compromiso.

"Tú... ¿Realmente crees que soy hermosa?" Tori preguntó con timidez, agarrando suavemente la barbilla para que la mirase.

Suspiré.

"Bueno, ya sabes, no estás mal a la vista," Me encogí de hombros con una indiferencia falsa.

"Hey, no me quites eso", me amenazó burlonamente. Sonreí antes de decidir; a la mierda. Ella era hermosa. Es la verdad, y no soy una mentirosa.

"Sí", admití, sonriéndole. "Creo que eres hermosa."

"Gracias", respondió ella en voz baja, llegando a poner su mano en mi mejilla.

Mis labios atraparon los suyos en un pequeño beso, y pude sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios.

"Estás es muy cansada, ¿no es cierto?" dije en voz baja después de que terminamos el beso. Ella asintió con la cabeza, bostezando de nuevo.

"Sí, yo supongo que sí."

Me levanté, por último, retirando lentamente la correa de su interior. Ella se encogió ligeramente.

"Te lo dije, Vega".

"Se sentía bien", se defendió, luchando contra otro bostezo. Sonreí a que a medida que me puse de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?" Tori preguntó, tratando de alcanzarme, somnolienta. Dios, era demasiado linda para su propio bien.

"A ninguna parte", me reí, quitándome el cinturón, lanzándolo al cesto de la ropa a través del cuarto. "Sólo me preparaba para dormir."

"Voy a tomar un descanso y luego voy a conducir a casa", murmuró incoherencias en una almohada.

"Ajá", le contesté, quitándole los zapatos de tacón y subir de nuevo en la cama. Tori inmediatamente me hizo su propia almohada, estirándose en mi pecho y acurrucándose cómodamente.

Bien, supongo que nos abrazaremos y pasaremos la noche juntas.

Esto es algo en lo que puedo trabajar.

Me pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro, presionándola más cerca de mí y dejar caer un beso distraído en la sien.

"Hey, ¿Vega?"

"¿Hmmm...?"

"Esta fue la mejor cosa que he hecho. Jamás."

Podía sentir su sonrisa mientras respondía.

"De nada, Jade."

Hemos tenido mucho de que hablar. ¿Cómo sacó todo fuera?, ¿cómo se le ocurrió esto?, y lo más importante, ¿dónde estamos? Pero eso podría venir después. Ahora, yo estaba agotada, satisfecho y cálido, y lo único que quería era dormir. La otra cosa que yo querría está aquí conmigo, durmiendo profundamente.

"Buenas noches, Tori," susurré mientras su suave respiración llenó la habitación.

* * *

 **Así que... ¿viste que tenía 40 reviews? Pues, ahora quiero +50. Anda, vamos, no es tan difícil.**

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo, o pregunta simple, puedes dejarla en la caja de comentarios de aquí abajo o en un mensaje privado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Así que... ¿lo siento? Mi trabajo demanda demasiado tiempo y energía... he leído todos sus reviews, y alertas (por cierto, ¡muchas gracias!) pero no crean que les he olvidado. Es probable que solo suba, a partir de esta semana, los capítulos cada domingo. Al menos este es cortito, pero no quiere decir que no tenga sabrosura ¬u¬**

Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **Aigerim Lehane** y **Compañía de Dan Schneider** respectivamente.

* * *

Había un brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome cerca del pecho agitado de alguien. Esa persona estaba presionándose contra mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas en la espalda con su cabello, e irradiando calor, manteniéndome tibia y cómoda.

Sentí que una sonrisa se hacía cargo de mis labios, mientras me estiraba con cuidado, sin abrir los ojos, todavía, dándome vuelta y acurrucándome más en el abrazo.

Vaya, alguien está muy desnudo. Y yo también.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente con cierta dificultad, y fueron recibidos por una Jade dormida, lo que resultó ser el espectáculo más adorable del mundo.

Su pelo estaba revuelto, disperso en la almohada, negro brillando contra el gris claro de la tela. Ella estaba completamente relajada, su rostro se veía más joven sin todas las cerraduras y las paredes que alza durante el día. La ausencia de maquillaje la hizo ver con una vulnerabilidad que rara vez se ve en su rostro. Se parecía a Blancanieves con su piel pálida, como de porcelana, con espesas pestañas oscuras y labios rojos.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla, poco a poco, intentando no despertarla. El contraste que hicimos era fascinante; el bronceado natural de mi piel contra su pálida tez, como el hielo y fuego mezclados entre sí. Mi dedo trazó el contorno de sus labios gruesos, con delicadeza, porque no me quiero perder este momento, todavía no. En este instante, la tenía completamente abierta, como un libro, y podía observarla todo el tiempo que quisiera, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos complejos y señales mixtas.

Sus pestañas revolotearon ligeramente, y yo quité la mano de ella, con miedo de que se despierte y se asuste.

En realidad, probablemente iba a enloquecer de todos modos. Pasé la noche aquí. Nos acurrucamos y estábamos a punto de despertar juntas. Eso no le estaba dando espacio, en absoluto.

Creo que debería ir a tomar una ducha y dejar que se despierte por sí sola. Y con mi maquillaje todavía en mi cara, de todos modos lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Me siento un poco horrible con rímel corrido por todas partes.

Con mucho cuidado me deslicé fuera de sus brazos, sonreí cuando ella abrazó la almohada y dio un gran suspiro. Dios, era tan linda. Ella probablemente me mataría si supiera que fui testigo de eso, pero lo que no sabe, es que no le haría daño.

El baño personal de Jade era bestialmente enorme, con una cabina de ducha de última generación y una bañera separada. Contemplé brevemente el relajarme en la bañera, pero eso no estaría bien. Ahora no, de todos modos. Por lo que, entré en la cabina y, después de luchar un poco con la llave de la ducha, ajusté la temperatura y la presión del agua necesaria, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido al sentirla.

Cuando empecé hacer espuma con el gel de ducha, sintiendo de golpe el olor de Jade, y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar los acontecimientos de anoche. Bueno, creo que ahora sabemos quién es la más aventurera de nosotras, ¿no?

Y ahora conozco también el poder que tengo sobre ella.

¿Jade sumisa? Santo Cielo, eso fue un gran giro. Prácticamente chorreé mis muslos ante la visión de ella encadenada a la cabecera de la cama, tan indefensa, sin vista y completamente a mi merced.

Me divertí mucho torturándola con mi roce. Eso fue muy intenso. Traté de recordar todos los puntos débiles de ella, todos los detalles que la hicieron retorcerse y gemir, las expresiones que hizo con las cosas que hice.

Gané con mucha ventaja, ¿sabes? Me sorprendió el hecho de que resistió durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando por fin llegué a ese pequeño manojo de nervios, no pudo guardar silencio por más tiempo.

Y, hermano, me alegro de que haya perdido. Y se sentía absolutamente bien su lengua. Y sus labios. Y, en algún momento, los dientes.

En resumen, que era la mejor cosa que jamás alguien me ha hecho. Hubo un par de chicos que lo han intentado, y no me gustó para nada. Pero Jade... fue increíble.

Y me encantó su recompensa al final.

Ella comenzó lento pero profundo, y la posición en que me llevó fue suficiente para mí, para perder mi cabeza. Había algo acerca de estar en cuatro ante ella, dejando que me coja con abandono, lo que fue muy ardiente para mí.

Al parecer, me gusta ser sucia de vez en cuando.

También me gustó el hecho de que esta vez terminó en la parte superior. Eso fue muy íntimo. Después de nuestro orgasmo mutuo, hasta le pedí que se quedara dentro de mí. Me sentía tan conectada con ella, y yo no quería dejarla ir todavía.

Sí, lo sé, ni siquiera es una parte de ella, pero aún así, se sentía como si lo fuera.

Y entonces ella me llamó hermosa.

Siento el calor a través del abdomen cuando recuerdo eso.

Era tan linda y adorablemente torpe. Ella estaba tan asustada después de eso, y creo que me enamoré un poco más de ella.

Ella podría haber dicho "caliente", como suele decir, o 'linda', o cualquier otra cosa, pero ella eligió "bella". Y 'bella' no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, sobre todo viniendo de Jade.

En realidad, creo que jamás he oído algo similar provenir de ella, llamando a alguien o algo, de esta manera.

¿Es porque soy especial para ella? ¿O estoy sobre analizando esto? Espera… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Alguien me agarró por la cintura, y yo grité, saltando asustada.

"Carajo, Vega" Jade maldijo, sosteniéndome firmemente en el lugar.

"¡Jade! ¡Me asustaste!" La regañé, dándome la vuelta por completo y encontrarme cara a cara con una Jade sonriendo.

"Lo sé, demasiado, sobre todo por la forma en que te asustaste" ella comentó con frialdad levantando una ceja. "¿Esperabas a otra persona?"

"Estaba distraída, eso es todo," resoplé. Ella se rió entre dientes antes de doblar la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, atrapando mis labios en un beso.

Gemí en ello mientras sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo, una de ellas agarrándome de la cintura y otra fue abajo, con un dedo arrastrándose lentamente a lo largo de mis pliegues.

"Buenos días," dejó escapar en un ronco susurro, su dedo trabajando en mí con toques suaves. Di un grito ahogado, apoyándome en sus hombros y estremeciéndome al sentir un dolor cada vez más pesado entre mis piernas.

"B-buenas ", fue todo lo que pude decir, mirando fijamente a los ojos de color azul tormentosos.

"¿Qué tal la ducha?" ella dijo con clara burla, su malvada sonrisa siempre presente en su cara mientras sus manos me hacían cosas que estaban completamente fuera del territorio de la 'charla'.

"Mmm, la mejor de todas," murmuré, arqueándome hacia ella y levantando una pierna, entrelazando su cintura y acercándola.

"Bueno, me alegro que la estés pasando bien," ella respiró en mi oído mientras sus dedos comenzaron a difundir la humedad que ella creó, teniéndome al borde del colapso.

"Tengo la sensación de que voy la disfrutar aún más", me sonrió, mordiéndome los labios ligeramente y observando con diversión mientras sus ojos se oscurecieron con la acción.

Dios, era tan fácil de manipular.

Ella me atrajo en un beso profundo, tragar mis jadeos mientras tocaba mi clítoris, añadiendo cada vez más presión hasta que exploté, de repente y bruscamente, gritando su nombre en su boca.

Ella me penetró con dos dedos sin darme la oportunidad de recuperarme de un orgasmo anterior, con determinación acariciándome el punto G con fuerza. Prácticamente sacudiéndome ante las intensas sensaciones.

"Alza las caderas" Jade mandó, y yo obedecí sin lugar a dudas, levantando mi otra pierna y abrazando sus caderas con las piernas. Ella me apoyó en una pared, a continuación, procediendo a empujar rápidamente sus dedos dentro y fuera.

"Oh Dios, Jade, que eres tan buena", le animé, aferrándome a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mientras me folla duro, "Jade, no te deten... Joder, Jade… Jade..."

"¿Jade?"

Me quedé inmóvil cuando otra persona llamó a Jade en el dormitorio. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que esta última siga follándome contra la pared del baño.

"¡Estoy duchándome!" gritó, y me dio una sonrisa mientras cogía el ritmo. Luché contra ella, pero debido al temor de ser descubiertas y con la debilidad que sentía desde el clímax anterior, yo no era rival para ella.

"Está bien, sólo quería hacerte saber que estoy de vuelta," dijo alguien, probablemente su madre, respondió. "¿Quieres desayunar?"

"No, ¡estoy bien!"

Me estaba volviendo loca, con los expertos dedos de Jade, y la adrenalina de ser follada, mientras que había otras personas, no ayudaba en absoluto. La necesidad en el fondo de mi vientre crecía cada vez más ardientemente, y era cuestión de minutos antes de venirme en todo la mano de Jade, quien estaba demasiado divertida por la situación.

"Ah... Jade" solté, olvidándome de mí misma, cuando su palma comenzó a frotar mi clítoris.

Los pasos, que estaban haciéndose más lejanos, se detuvieron de repente.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Su madre volvió a llamar.

"Vente," Jade ordenó en un susurro caliente contra mi oído, y me quedé sin aliento con eso. Estuve tan cerca.

"¿Jadelyn?"

Tan jodidamente cerca.

"Tori," susurró Jade. "Ven por mí."

Prácticamente grité cuando explotó un fuego incontrolable bajo mis párpados cerrados, y Jade logró cubrir mi boca con la de ella, justo a tiempo, silenciando mi grito.

Gemí y temblé mientras ella seguía lentamente bombeando un vaivén, bajándome de mi orgasmo.

"Jade, ¿estás bien ahí dentro?"

Abrí los ojos muy abiertos, mortificada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Jade sonrió.

"¡Sí Madre!" -gritó de nuevo. "¡Ya te puedes ir!"

"Está bien, voy a hacer el desayuno." Hubo un ligero arrastre de los pies cerca de la habitación, y entonces la mujer habló de nuevo, con una sonrisa palpable en su voz: "Espero que a tu _amiga_ le gusten los waffles."

Llevé una mano a mi boca en estado de shock, sintiendo un rubor caliente subiendo a mis mejillas vergonzosamente.

Jade no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo y prácticamente se dobló, obviamente divertida.

"¡No es gracioso!" Siseé, golpeando su brazo mientras ella continuaba riendo.

"Lo sé, p-pero... tu rostro, oh Dios, deberías haberlo visto", dijo apenas, entre risas.

"¡Tu madre probablemente piensa que soy una puta!" -exclamé Con rabia. "Oh Dios. No voy a dejar este cuarto de baño. Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida aquí" murmuré, horrorizada.

"Bebé, relájate" dijo Jade, sin dejar de reír. "Mi mamá está de acuerdo con esto. Ella no piensa que eres una puta. Nadie piensa eso."

Yo la examiné, con mi cólera descendiendo considerablemente ante sus palabras.

 _¿Nadie_ piensa eso?

Así que me considera una puta barata. Eso es bueno saberlo.

¡Pero todavía estaba tan enojada por lo que hizo hace un minuto!

"Todavía es embarazoso, ¡por no mencionar inapropiado!" Exclamé. "Jade, tuviste sexo, con tu madre en la habitación de al lado, ¡y ella _sabía_ que estábamos haciendo eso! ¿No es como incesto o algo así?"

"No entiendo cuál es el gran problema," replicó ella con calma. "Es decir, cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez, la puerta estaba abierta, así que..."

"¡¿Qué?!" Grité, completamente impactada.

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?"

"¡No, no lo sabía! Oh Dios," masajeé mi sien, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza subiendo.

"Pues nunca cierras la puerta correctamente, de todos modos. La banda siempre… irrumpe, a través de ella" Jade se encogió de hombros. "Vamos," ella acercó mi cintura, dejando un rastro de besos calientes en el cuello. "Dejemos de hablar. Tengo una mejor idea para el uso de tu boca de todas formas..."

"¿Estás loca?" Siseé, quitándome de su alcance. "Si nos quedamos aquí un minuto más, ella sabrá que nos quedamos haciéndolo"

"Pero Tori..." ella prácticamente se quejó, tratando de atraparme. "¡Me tienes absolutamente encendida!"

"¡Testaruda del demonio!" Le contesté, con el ceño fruncido mientras abría la puerta de la ducha, dejando salir el vapor. "Todavía estoy enojada contigo."

Ella salió de la ducha, conmigo, capturando mi brazo y tirando de él hasta que me volví, chocando contra su pecho.

"Lo siento, ¿está bien?" ella intentó darme sonrisa de disculpa. "Eso fue una idea de mierda que tuve. No debería haber hecho eso. Por favor, ¿me perdonas?"

Suspiré, sosteniendo su extraña expresión de cachorro mojado.

"Sólo lo estás diciendo para llegar a meterte en mis pantalones, ¿no es así?"

"En parte," admitió ella, sonriendo. "Pero también porque en realidad lo siento un poco."

"Eso es lo mejor que podré conseguir, ¿no es así?", dije sin expresión.

"Probablemente."

Mi beso la hizo callar.

* * *

Baia baia... la suegra está aquí.

¿Qué dicen? ¿ **15** **más? Recuerden dejar su reviews, sugerencia, crítica o tomatazos en la cajita de aquí abajo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Así que... lo siento. He tenido unas semanas exhaustivas y no me he visto con tiempo para poder colgar el capítulo aquí.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, como siempre.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Victorious ni la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

Vega nerviosa es cautivadora.

Ella estaba, literalmente, considerando la posibilidad de escapar a través de la ventana con tal de no hacer frente a mi madre. Por supuesto, yo lo hice con su hermana, pero me vi obligada a hacerlo.

No me podría importarme menos lo que Trina pensara, pero me preocupan mucho los deseos de Tori.

Hombre, ¿me puso una correa o qué?

En este momento, la chica que me tenía suspirando sin saberlo, estaba abriéndose paso poco a poco por escalera.

"Sabes, pensándolo bien, no es una caída tan alta" dijo ella, volviéndose hacia atrás y tratando de devolverse.

"Vega, le temes a las alturas," le recordé una vez más, agarrando su codo para que ella se quedara dónde estaba. "La única manera de que saltes de esa ventana es si te empujo, y eso no va a pasar."

"¡Estabas totalmente dispuesta, cuando me empujaste esa vez, cuando tuve que hacer ese truco!" Dijo entre dientes, luchando por liberarse.

No respondí, en lugar de eso, prácticamente la arrastré hacia el comedor.

Sí, tengo un comedor. Mis padres son un poco adinerados. No es que me preocupara mucho por su dinero. A ellos nunca les importé mucho.

Aunque el pasado año, mi querida madre de repente se dio cuenta de que en realidad tenía una hija, y desde entonces ella estaba tratando de "reconstruir la conexión".

Así es como llegué a un psiquiatra, por cierto. Después de una reacción particularmente violenta a sus sentimientos maternales recientemente despertados.

Al menos ahora no me molesta con su constante presencia y sus preguntas. Mi madre ha estado realizando una nueva táctica de descongelación, lenta pero segura, de mi corazón, y me da vergüenza decir que está funcionando. Hemos llegado a una cierta comprensión de ambas.

Mamá tiene bastante cerebro. No llegó a tener todo su dinero por nada.

Cuando entramos, el olor celestial de waffles recién hechos flotó en el aire. Mi estómago gruñó ante eso, y al instante me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

Mi cuerpo rugió por las calorías que tanto se necesitaba. Supongo que tengo que reconstruir la fuerza que gasté en el sexo.

Miré a Vega prácticamente babear ante vista de la comida. No era nada excepcionalmente lujoso; waffles en un plato grande, fruta cortada en cuadros y jugo de naranja, pero en este momento era la mejor comida para nuestros hambrientos ojos.

"Hola, chicas," mamá eligió este momento para caminar, una media sonrisa tan molestosa, similar a la mía, adornando su rostro. "Por favor, pasen, sírvanse" ella hizo un gesto hacia la mesa antes de venir a sentarse con gracia.

Me acerqué a la mesa, junto a Vega que avanzó después de que yo le di un ligero empujón hacia adelante.

"T-todo se ve increíble, señora West," tartamudeó Vega, sentándose en el borde de su asiento y apretando su tenedor con nerviosismo.

"Gracias, ¿eh…?"

"Tori," Vega ahora dejó escapar un rubor. "Tori Vega, señora."

"Es un placer conocerte, Tori. Mi nombre es Jasmine West". Mamá respondió cortésmente, mirándome, su sonrisa cada vez más amplia. "¿Quieres waffles?"

Tori asintió, sintiéndose avergonzada sin dudas, y se inclinó para poner algunos waffles en el plato.

"Así que, madre," corté rápidamente para salvar al menos parte de la dignidad de Tori. "¿Cómo estuvo tú viaje?"

"Estuvo bastante bien, muchas gracias", respondió ella, sorbiendo su café. "¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?"

"... Llena de acontecimientos," dije con cautela, robando una mirada de Vega y capturándola cuando ella hacía lo mismo.

"Lo supuse," mi madre se rió, notando el intercambio de miradas. "Así que Tori," se dirigió a Vega que parecía que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. "¿Cómo conociste Jade?"

"Vamos a la escuela juntas," Vega respondió en voz baja.

"'Tori' es la abreviatura de 'Victoria', ¿verdad?" mi madre siguió investigando a Tori, con curiosidad.

Dejé escapar un gemido silencioso. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Verás, mamá sabe todo acerca de mi sexualidad y mis ocasionales visitas-de-una-noche de varias chicas que tuvieron lugar cada vez que rompí con Beck, y luego de forma continua después de que nos separamos por siempre. Al principio tuvimos constantes momentos donde nos gritábamos, con ella amenazándome con echarme si no dejaba de dormir con cualquiera. En respuesta, lo hice con mayor frecuencia.

Sí, pudo haber drogas blandas implicadas. No me gusta ser una más del montón, pero era totalmente una 'adolescente enojada', haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que me decía.

Pero mi madre es una mujer inteligente, y supongo que decidió sólo confiar en mí. Tuvimos una charla, en la que admitió que ya era mayor de edad y capaz de tomar decisiones por mí misma.

Todavía pienso que es tan abierta con esto porque las posibilidades de que quede embarazada son menores que cero, pero… lo que sea.

Pero no importa cuánto me aceptó mamá, tenía una regla estricta que nunca rompí, y Vega estaba rompiéndola en pedazos por el simple hecho de estar aquí.

Nunca permití que alguien pase la noche.

Por eso mamá apenas podía contener su curiosidad y, me atrevería a decir, alegría. Ella pensaba que Tori era alguien especial.

Que lo es, pero Tori ella no sabe nada de ello todavía, y yo tenía que hacer algo antes de que mamá lo arruine por mí.

"Mira la hora," exclamé, limpiándome la boca con una servilleta a toda prisa. "Estamos muy tarde."

Tori me agradeció, poniéndose de pie, y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Niñas, todavía tienen unos cuarenta minutos," mamá nos informó, divertida.

"Sí, pero tenemos una tarea que debemos terminar antes de clases," mentí sin problemas. "Escuela de artes escénicas, puedo hacerlo excelente, vale, ¡pero me tengo que ir!"

"Ah, claro," mamá, arrastró las palabras, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. "Supongo que tienes tiempo para ayudarme a limpiar, Jadelyn. Tori, supongo que necesitas recuperar tus cosas de la habitación de Jade"

Tori captó la indirecta y susurró un "sí, señora" antes de correr escaleras arriba, dejándome solo con mi madre.

Traidora.

"Está bien, madre, sé que estás llena de preguntas," suspiré, enfrentándola. "Dispara de inmediato".

"Parece una buena chica", comentó madre. "¿Es la misma Tori torturaste por los dos últimos años?"

"Cómo lo supis…"

"Los consejeros escolares hablan, Jade," contestó ella, levantándose y recogiendo los platos. "Ellos también llaman a los padres para informarles acerca de la fascinación anormal de su hija con convertir la vida de alguien en un infierno."

"¿Por qué nunca me lo mencionaste?" -pregunté, desconcertada. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"El año pasado Jasmine era una mujer muy diferente de lo que soy hoy", dijo mi madre con un toque de arrepentimiento coloreando su tono. "Y paraste de hacerlo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto." Ella me sonrió. "Ahora sé exactamente por qué dejaste de acosar a la pobre chica."

"En realidad, no estábamos..." ¿Qué no estamos? ¿Saliendo? ¿Pasando el rato? ¿Follando? Dudo que pueda decírselo a mamá. "... en algo hasta hace dos días," terminé, encogiéndome ante mi elección de palabras.

"Ya veo", Jasmine me indicó que llevara la comida a la cocina, ella siguiéndome de cerca. "Bueno vuestra relación progresó muy rápido, juzgando por tu cuello," ella comentó en broma.

Casi se me cayeron los platos y apenas me las arreglé para atrapar la fuente con la fruta antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

"Mamá, oh Dios, no dijiste eso," murmuré, sintiéndome incómoda como el infierno.

"Sólo dime una cosa," ella puso suavemente sus manos sobre mis hombros, dándome la vuelta por lo que quedé frente a ella. "¿Es ella como todas las demás?"

Suspiré y negué lentamente con la cabeza.

"Me di cuenta un poco", dijo madre, sonriendo. "Ahora dime: ¿Te gusta esta chica?"

Miré a mi mamá, suspirando de nuevo antes de responder:

"Estoy enamorada de ella."

La sonrisa feliz de la mamá casi me cegó.

"Oh, Jade," ella me atrajo en un abrazo, dándome un beso en la frente. "Estoy muy contenta de que finalmente encontraras a alguien."

"No es tan sencillo," Me alejé de ella, contradiciéndola. "No estamos... No sé si ella siente lo mismo."

"Jade", se rió. "Las chicas como Tori no tienen sexo casual."

"¡Mamá!" Exclamé, espantándome por el hecho de que ella dijo esa esa palabra.

"Estás perdiendo el punto aquí", se rió. "Estoy bastante segura de que el sentimiento es mutuo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Claro, Tori se parece a Goody Two Shoes, pero las apariencias engañan."

"Jade, yo soy una de los mejores abogados en este país y varios otros," respondió ella. "Leo a la gente para ganarme la vida."

Sí, supongo que tiene un punto.

"Está bien. Gracias, mamá."

Ella sonrió como suele hacer cada vez que la llamo "mamá" en lugar de "madre".

"Ahora vete antes de que Tori decida huir."

Empecé a reír antes de darme cuenta de que la posibilidad de que eso ocurra es muy probable.

Afortunadamente, Vega mostró algo de agallas y esperó pacientemente, aunque inquieta, en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Sorprendentemente, ella estaba vestida con su ropa habitual de la escuela, con los pantalones vaqueros ajustados abrazando sus caderas y una blusa púrpura que cuelga de su hombro derecho, dejándolo al descubierto.

Bueno, es probable que ella no se paseara aquí en tacones y un liguero.

¿Cómo _llegó_ hasta acá? Ella no sabía dónde vivía.

En realidad, muchas preguntas surgen hasta ahora.

"Bien chicas, diviértanse," madre dijo, caminando con nosotras hacia la puerta.

"Es una escuela", comenté con frialdad.

"Mientras que no sea una facultad de derecho, todavía pueden divertirse allí," ella me guiñó, y vio con fascinación como la cara de Tori se encendía más brillante y roja que un tomate.

Bien. Madre hizo, sin saberlo, una referencia a nuestra sexcapada al armario. Vaya.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Tori," madre se volvió a Vega, sonriendo. "Me gustaría tener en la cena en algún momento."

"Es muy amable de su parte, señora West," Vega sonrió un poco torpemente. "Me encantaría."

"¡Entonces está decidido! Jade tendrá que decirte la hora y el día", respondió mamá, haciendo caso omiso de mi mirada asesina. "Adiós niñas, ¡y conduzcan con cuidado!"

La puerta se cerró cuando le dimos la espalda, caminando a mi coche.

"¿Tu coche no está aquí?" le pregunté a Vega, quitando la alarma del mío.

"Oh Dios, Jade, ¡eso fue un desastre!" Ella habló frenéticamente, ignorando completamente mi pregunta. "Yo ni siquiera sé lo que he dicho. ¡Por lo general, me llevo bien con los padres!"

¿Bien con los padres como novio / novia? ¿Ella piensa en esto como "conociendo a la madre de una posible novia"?

"Quiero decir, incluso la abuela de André me ama, ¡y la mujer está loca!"

Oh, así que quiso decir en general. Figúrenme decepcionada, porque así estaba.

"Jesús, Vega," Me reí, abriendo la puerta para ella y verla entrar. "¿Te pusiste la ropa interior al revés?"

"¡¿De verdad?!" Por Dios, la chica tiene un buen par de pulmones. "Yo... Nosotros, tuvimos _sexo_ , ¡y ella sabe que lo hicimos! Y-y luego..."

"¿Y entonces qué?" Sonreí. "Tori, no hagas una gran cosa de esto. Sí, mamá sabía que tuvimos sexo, y ella está bien con esto. Claramente le agradaste, ¿qué más se puede pedir?"

"¿Le- le agradé?" Tori llevaba un ceño confundido. "¿Estás segura? Es decir, yo corrompí a su hija."

"Sí, en primer lugar, un conejo tiene más posibilidades que corromper a alguien que tú, y estoy segura de que mi madre sabe que eras la única que fue... _corrompida,_ " arrastré las palabras, moviendo mis cejas hacia ella. Ella resopló. "Y en segundo lugar, ella te invitó a cenar – lo que dice mucho en mi historial."

"¿Nunca invitó a las demás?"

Me quedé inmóvil, agarrando volante con fuerza y dando un vistazo rápido Vega. Se sentó mirando recta, la máscara sin emoción en su rostro mientras sus labios formaron una línea delgada.

No sé por qué, pero yo estaba muy incómoda hablando de mí período de chicas-de-una-noche con ella.

Puede parecer tonto, pero sentía como si estuviera engañándola, de alguna manera.

"Nunca les conoció," respondí en un tono suave, esperando que cubría el nerviosismo que sentía. "Nadie se quedó durante la noche."

Podía sentir su intensa mirada en mí, pero me mantuve en silencio, mirando al frente y dejando que sacara conclusiones por sí misma. No quería cruzar la línea y espantarla.

El sonido de su celular rompió el silencio, rompiendo el concurso de miradas con Vega.

"Oh no, es Trina... Um, ¡hey hermanita!" -exclamó con falso entusiasmo.

No podía distinguir las palabras que la Vega mayor estaba diciendo, pero la estridencia de su voz era suficiente para hacerme temblar.

"Cálmate... No, Trina, déjame... ¡Trina!" Vega abofeteó su rostro mientras que su molesta hermana continuó despotricando sobre algo.

"¡Acabo de tener una pijamada! ¡En la casa de Jade! ¡También estaba! ¡Sí somos amigas desde el año pasado! ¿Sabes qué?, no tengo que darte explicaciones ¿Qué? De ninguna manera papá está enojado, le dejé una nota".

Admiré la paciencia de Tori mientras yo conducía. Vivir con Trina durante dieciocho años... Yo habría cometido homicidio en preescolar.

"¡¿Tú qué?!"

Por otra parte, ahora sé que la estridencia es un rasgo familiar.

Casi me salí del carril en el camino desde el grito inesperado.

"Trina, ¡qué diablos! ¡No tienes derecho a decirle eso!" le di un rápido vistazo a Vega para encontrarla completamente furiosa. "¡Es lo que hice, Trina!" Ella terminó la llamada, presionando con fuerza sobre la pantalla.

"Las pantallas táctiles nos robaron totalmente la oportunidad de expresar nuestra rabia", comenté ligeramente con mis ojos todavía en el camino. "Los teléfonos deslizables eran mucho más dramáticos."

Ella suspiró.

"Siento que hayas tenido que oír eso. Es solo que… ¡Ella es increíble!"

"Whoa Vega, ¿Qué hizo? ¿Robó tu muñeca Cathy Cariñitos otra vez?" Inquirí.

"Mucho peor," gimió ella, pellizcando el puente de la nariz. "Ella le dijo a papá que me pasé la noche con un chico. Espero que no le crea, pero todavía tengo que explicarle yo misma" dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. "¿Puedes dejarme en mi casa? Todavía tenemos alrededor de treinta minutos..."

"Podría ser tu coartada si quieres," ofrecí. "Pasaste la noche en mi casa, después de todo. Aunque tengo la sensación de que deberíamos omitir qué es exactamente lo que hiciste", golpeó con fuerza en mi brazo. "Que fui yo. Lo que me _hiciste_ , quiero dec- "

"¡Ya entendí!" -exclamó, interrumpiéndome.

Me reí.

Mientras charlábamos, el camino nos guio hasta casa de Vega. Aparqué cerca, viendo a Tori retorcerse en su asiento.

"Vega. Estamos aquí," le informó.

"Ya sé, solo que no sé qué esperar cuando entre aquí."

Finalmente conseguimos salir del coche y fuimos hasta la puerta.

"Oh, por cierto, es probable que desees meter el látigo en la mochila", comenté, sonriendo.

"¡Maldita sea Jade!" Tori empujó a toda prisa el objeto hasta el fondo, cerrando la cremallera de su bolso y se aferró a ello con fuerza. "¿Por qué no…?"

"¡Está aquí!" Trina abrió la puerta, mirando a Tori con recelo. "¿Qué diablos está haciendo ella aquí?" La hermana molesta de Vega preguntó con un labio curvado con disgusto, señalándome.

"Estoy aquí para desmentirte" anuncié con una dulce sonrisa enfermiza. Trina se estremeció.

"Bicho raro."

"Mija," el Sr. Vega llamó desde la cocina. "¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?"

"Papá, no sé qué te dijo Trina, ¡pero no es nada de eso!" Tori exclamó, irrumpiendo en la sala de estar después de darle una mirada desagradable a su hermana.

La seguí con calma, observando la situación con diversión.

"Me lo imaginé," su padre se rió, despeinando a Tori. "Mi niña es mejor que eso, ¿verdad?"

Oh, ella lo es, Sr. Vega. Ella lo es.

Hombre, yo soy mala.

"Ahora, ¿en _dónde_ pasaste la noche?" Trina le acusó a la otra Vega.

"En mi casa," hablé con melancolía. "Soy Jade West, Sr. Vega. Probablemente me recuerda como uno de los chicos que arruinaron su aniversario con la señora Vega."

"Ah, sí, la chica de las tijeras", sonrió. "Está bien, Tori, sabes que confío en ti. Pero todavía estoy decepcionado de no me dijeras dónde fuiste. La próxima vez deja una nota, ¿vale mi vida?"

" _Si Papi,_ " Tori respondió en tono de disculpa. " _Lo siento, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer_ ".

Me mordí el labio con fuerza ante la repentina oleada de excitación. Cuando Tori habló en español, me hizo cosas. Traviesas, malévolas, pero buenas cosas.

También me hizo querer hacerle cosas a _ella._

"No te preocupes", dijo su padre, sin dejar de sonreír.

Estaba claro para mí que Tori era su dulce niña. Trina, probablemente, no tanto.

"Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Jade," Sr. Vega habló.

"A usted también, señor Vega."

"Oh, por favor, llámame David," él se encogió. " _El 'Sr. Vega'_ me hace sentir tan viejo."

"Eres viejo, de todas formas," Dios, Trina, ¿cómo es posible que un ser humano sea tan desagradable?

"Vamos a tener una conversación seria acerca de los chismes y el funcionamiento de tu boca cuando vuelvas de la escuela, señorita" dijo el Sr. Vega con severidad, dirigiéndose a Trina.

"Oh, vamos, papá, Jade es claramente una fachada para cubrir a Tori, ¡mientras ella estuvo teniendo sexo con alguien!"

"¡Trina!" La Vega más joven dejó escapar un grito de horror.

Creo que he tenido suficiente drama familiar por un día.

"Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela," anuncié, agarrando la mano de Tori y arrastrándola lejos. "Además, esto se puso malvadamente incómodo. Adiós David, y... tú, también," decidí no llamar a Trina 'esa cosa de por allá'. David podría ser genial, pero no creo que vaya a apreciar que insulte a una de sus hijas.

Además, es de mal gusto, y yo estaba decidida a dejar la mejor impresión que podía.

"Adiós Papi," Tori apenas dijo antes de que finalmente la arrastrara por la puerta, no ralentizamos el paso hasta que llegamos al coche.

"Jade, ¡deja de maltratarme!" Ella se retorció en mi agarre. La dejé de repente, volviéndose hasta que chocó con mi frente. Ella perdió el equilibrio, y la agarré por la cintura, sosteniéndola cerca.

"¿Cómo estás ahora?" Susurré, mi cara a pulgadas de la de ella.

"Déjame ir," ella respiró de nuevo, sin hacer nada para liberarse.

"De alguna manera dudo de que es lo que realmente quieres."

"Papi podría ver..."

Empecé a inclinarme lentamente en ella, dándole tiempo suficiente para rechazar el beso. Sus labios sobre los míos indicaron que ella quería hacer lo contrario.

Mi lengua buscó entrada, pero Tori rompió el beso, distanciándose ligeramente de mí.

"Vamos tarde a la escuela," me guiñó, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

"Y tú asumiste que te estoy llevando porque..."

"Porque te mueres por saber cómo lo organicé todo, la noche anterior, y no vas a averiguar si sigues siendo así de agresiva" dijo ella, sacándome la lengua.

"Esa es una cosa muy madura que conseguiste pensar" le señalé antes de arrancar el coche.

"Por supuesto, pretendiendo que mi lengua no es tu cosa favorita en el mundo", declaró Vega con arrogancia.

"No lo es," solamente respondía. "Ahora, si vamos a la parte inferior, podrás localizar mi parte favorita de tu cuerpo..." mis ojos viajaron por su cuerpo, mirando a su entrepierna antes de levantar la mirada para estudiar su reacción.

Sí, está luchando contra el rubor. Vega es tan fácil de avergonzar.

"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?" La pregunta se deslizó desde mi boca lentamente, sorprendiéndome.

"Tus ojos", mi cabeza se volvió hacia ella, escudriñando a Vega con los mencionados. Ella sonrió. "¿Qué? Son bastante… fríos y vibrante a la vez."

Pues nada, Tori, nada, sólo que no esperaba esa respuesta en absoluto.

Pensé que diría algo acerca de las tetas, el culo o las piernas. Demonios, incluso el pelo, y sin duda esperé que fuera la lengua o los dedos.

Y entonces fue y dijo 'tus ojos'.

Tal vez estoy sobre analizándola demasiado, pero para mí, los ojos son mucho más íntimo que cualquier otra característica física podría ser. Ellos son el espejo del alma, después de todo.

A la gente que le gustan tus ojos, sobre todas las cosas, es a la que realmente le gustas, no sólo por tu cuerpo.

Estoy teniendo pensamientos ilusorios otra vez.

"Me gustan los tuyos, también," dije, de nuevo sin pensar. Me pasa muy seguido, cuando estoy cerca de Tori. Mis pensamientos racionales se perdían cuando ella estaba cerca.

"¿En serio? No son nada especial. Sólo ojos marrones," se encogió de hombros.

"No son de color marrón, son de chocolate," declaré. "Y ni siquiera es por el color, tú eres un caso raro de perfectos ojos de gacela. Son tan tristes y conmovedores que podrían arruinar a un hombre simplemente mirándole" Me aclaré la garganta. "O, ya sabes, mirándola."

"Gracias", susurró casi inaudible Vega.

El silencio llenó una vez más el coche, sobre todo asombro por parte de Vega. Mientras tanto, yo estaba reprendiéndome por ir en modo Romeo con ella.

' _Tan tristes y conmovedores_ ', uf.

Nunca vi venir eso.

"Jade, hay algo que he tenido la intención de hablar contigo" Vega habló en voz baja.

Aquí viene.

La charla de 'no eres tú, soy yo'.

¿Por qué demonios tengo que dejar que mi bocota se abra?

"¿Podríamos tal vez tomarnos un café esta noche? Es decir, ¿cerca de las ocho?" Tori continuó.

Y ahora quiere testigos. Probablemente tiene miedo de que voy a volverme loca y la mataré.

Bien, no pretendo ser rechazada en público.

"Vamos a mí casa", le contesté, agarrando firmemente el volante. "Podríamos ir a después de la escuela."

"Creo que no voy a ser capaz de hacer frente a tu mamá tan pronto", se quejó Vega. "Es mejor si tú vienes a mi casa. Va a estar vacía de todos modos."

"Mamá va a estar en el trabajo, así que no tendrás que huir de ella."

"Bueno, simplemente no quiero correr el riesgo por si decidimos, um, _prolongar_ mi estancia," tartamudeó ella, sonrojándose con gracia.

Me reí.

"Ah, pero si decido quedarme, no pasa nada si tu padre, que es un policía, me dispara en el momento."

"Ese es el asunto, tiene patrulla hasta el mediodía esta semana."

"Está bien, iremos a la tuya," Me rendí, tomando una curva y vi Hollywood Arts en el horizonte.

Vega se animó por ganar esta ronda.

"Está bien", dijo ella, tratando de abrir la manilla después que me estacioné. "¿Nos vemos en el estacionamiento después de las clases?"

"No tan rápido, Vega," Le agarré del brazo, deteniéndola antes de salir. "Creo que alguien me debe una historia."

"Pero Jade, ¡vamos tarde!"

"Exactamente," Me encogí de hombros. "Ya vamos tarde."

Ella tragó ante el brillo maligno en mis ojos.

* * *

Hola, pomo de la puerta. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Me retorcí bajo las garras de Jade, tratando de escapar del elemento molesto. Ella rápidamente me trasladó sin romper nuestro beso, izándome en el estante y se interpuso entre mis piernas abiertas.

"Entonces", dijo entre besos en mi cuello, "Cómo. Supiste. Dónde. Yo. Vivo. ". El último beso se dejó caer en mis labios, pero cuando traté de profundizarlo, ella se apartó, esperando a que empiece.

"Cat", dije sin aliento, tratando de alcanzarla, para ser rechazada de nuevo.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que planeaste? Quiero decir, que no pudiste haber sabido que posiblemente estaba dormida, ¿verdad?"

Luché para mantener el aspecto culpable de mi cara. Esa era la parte que no quería revelar. Me alegraba no tener que pasar por ello, y se suponía que era mi oscuro secreto que mantendría hasta el día de mi muerte.

"Bueno... yo sólo, supongo que tuve suerte", mentí, esperando que fuera suficiente para ella.

"Para esa mierda, Vega, puedo ver cuando estás mintiendo," gruñó. "Espera un momento... De ninguna manera," el asombro en su voz se oyó claramente. "¡Me diste roofies!"

"¡Yo no lo hice!" Exclamé. "Sólo... Es una medicina contra la gripe con potentes efectos sedantes," terminé, derrotado.

Ella se rió a carcajadas.

"Vega, Mierda, ¡no sabía que tenías eso en ti!" Dio un paso más cerca de mí, prácticamente fundiéndose en mi cuerpo. "¿Así que solo te ibas a aprovechar de mí?" Ella preguntó con una inocencia falsa.

"Yo no solo iba a hacerlo, tuve éxito," mi dedo bajó por su cuello mientras hablaba bajo. "Y por lo que recuerdo, alguien estaba muy contenta con el giro de los acontecimientos."

"Oh, yo estaba muy feliz", ella sonrió en mi cuello. "¿Cómo se te ocurrió con eso?"

"Jade, no soy una niña, conozco algunas cosas."

"Cierto."

Agarré la parte posterior de su cuello, uniendo nuestras bocas. Reanudamos nuestra sesión de besos, pero cuando sus dedos se arrastraron más cerca del botón de mis pantalones vaqueros, la aparté suavemente.

"Aquí no," Di un grito ahogado en su oído mientras comenzaba a morder suavemente mi cuello.

"Follamos aquí antes, Vega," gruñó ella. "¿Qué nos detiene ahora?"

"Creo que no es saludable tener tanto sexo en tan poco tiempo", repliqué, suavemente empujando sus hombros.

"Somos adolescentes, por supuesto que es sano," ella prácticamente se quejó, pero no hizo otro movimiento.

"Yo simplemente no quiero correr el riesgo a partir de hoy," dije en voz baja, suavemente mordiendo sus labios. "Y, además, debe estar agradecida de que estoy dejando que me toques después de lo que hiciste en la ducha."

"¿Esto va a suceder cada vez que necesites hacerme sentir culpable, supongo?"

"Sip."

"Aun así vale la pena," susurró ella con avidez antes de atacarme con sus labios, gemí en ellos, perdiéndome en ella. Nuestros labios se juntaron, la lengua, las manos en el pelo y en las caderas y en todas partes mezclándonos entre sí, creando una masa de extremidades enredadas.

"Hola chicas, ¿están aquí?"

Quité mi boca de la de Jade, gimiendo con frustración. ¿Era el Día Internacional de interrumpirle el faje a Tori Y Jade o algo así?

Bueno, al menos no estábamos en plena acción, pero creo que hubiéramos tenido más _implementos_ si Jade hubiera tenido tiempo de ir a su habitación esta mañana.

"¿Chicas? Vi que Jade te arrastró hasta aquí, Tori," La ligera voz de Cat flotó a través de la puerta. Los golpes volvieron, junto con la agitación de la manilla también. "Oh, Dios mío, Jade, ¡¿Mataste a Tori?! ¡Dijiste que dejaste de planificarlo!"

Lancé una mirada rápida a Jade que se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy bien, Cat," dije en voz alta, abriendo la puerta y dejando que Cat entre.

"¿Por qué están a oscuras?" Cat preguntó inocentemente.

"No lo estábamos, algo pasó con las luces," Jade rápidamente dijo con voz melancólica, estudiando sus uñas.

"Oh vale."

"¿Por qué no estás en clase?" Jade suspiró, estudiando a Cat.

"Lo estaba, pero Sikowitz se fue, después nos sentamos en la clase sin saber qué hacer, y luego todos nos fuimos", la chica pelirroja respondió con facilidad, con su habitual expresión soñadora.

Nos quedamos allí por un momento, con Cat como la única persona ajena a la creciente tensión sexual entre yo y Jade.

"Está bien, me voy", anunció Jade, dispuesta a huir.

"¡Espera!" Gato llamó. "¿Irán a la mascarada de esta noche?"

Oh Demonios.

A juzgar por la expresión de la cara de Jade, ella también se olvidó.

"Bueno... creo" dije, insegura, mirando a Jade. Ella también se veía en problemas, sin saber qué hacer.

"Tal vez. Existe la posibilidad de que vaya, sin embargo, tal vez no," ella pronunció, mirándome.

"Okis" dijo Cat. "Tori, ¿qué necesitas para rizarme el cabello?"

"Um, ¿qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Dijiste que me arreglarías el pelo, ¿recuerdas?"

Jade murmuró groserías en voz baja.

"Uh, cielo, ¿puedes hacerlo tú misma? Tengo un… asunto" traté zafar de ella.

¿Cómo pude olvidarme por completo del baile y de la promesa que le hice a Cat?

Te voy a decir cómo. Sexo increíblemente caliente con Jade.

"Pero Tori, lo prometiste", se quejó Cat. "Y Robbie dijo que llevará a Trisha, ¡Así que me tengo que ver increíble esta noche!"

"Uf, Cat, ¡por qué no lo superas y le dices que vaya contigo!" Jade interrumpió.

Cat se encogió y miró hacia abajo, retorciendo los dedos.

A continuación, inhaló aire.

"Oh, Cat," gemí, suavemente abrazando a la muchacha. "Voy a arreglar tu cabello, cariño. Um, ¿a qué hora precisamente se suponía que debías venir?"

"A las seis", respondió ella en voz baja, secándose los ojos húmedos.

"Está bien, entonces te veré a las seis, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cat asintió, sonriendo y saltando fuera del armario del conserje sin decir adiós.

Suspiré.

"Todo el asunto del baile se me borró de la cabeza", declaró Jade cerca de mí, y asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tal si no vamos?" Ella preguntó en voz baja, cada vez más cerca de mí.

"No sé Jade. No hemos estado saliendo juntos como un grupo tanto como solíamos hacerlo. Yo los extraño un poco ", admití, volviéndome hacia ella.

"Así que lo de hoy no va, entonces."

Maldita sea. Iba a decirle que la amaba, pero ahora no podía.

Porque si ella me rechazaba, yo no iba a estar para fiestas, y tendría que romper la promesa que le hice Cat porque no voy a ser capaz de enfrentarme a cualquier persona, y luego la banda probablemente aparecerá en mi casa para tratar de arrastrarme al baile...

Así que… sí. La charla se trasladó de nuevo a fecha desconocida.

O puede que no me rechazara... Es decir, ¿su discurso de mis ojos en el coche? Ese fue el mejor cumplido que he recibido. Casi me derretí en la forma tan romántica que sonó.

Pero creo que sería mejor si hablamos sin ninguna distracción en el camino.

"Bueno, hay un montón de tiempo entre las dos y las seis..." arrastré las palabras, sintiendo una sonrisa lenta formándose en mis labios.

No iba a decirle hoy, pero tampoco iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella durante varias horas.

Soy oficialmente una ninfómana.

* * *

 **¿+15 reviews :3 ? (También disfruté hacerlos sufrir XD )**


End file.
